


Damage(d)

by toxzen



Series: Ruin(ed) [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 54,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxzen/pseuds/toxzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to the island, Noiz meets Sly Blue, a possessive and dangerous youth who quickly becomes enthralled with Noiz's pain tolerance. What begins is a complicated relationship that is quickly interfered with by two not-twins. Little do they know, Aoba's fate is to lose his memory as well as his Sly Blue personality. How will Noiz cope with losing Sly Blue in Aoba's mind and then the return of certain kimono-wearing individual?</p><p>Part 1: Chapters 1-11 Focus on Sly and Noiz's relationship<br/>Part 2: Chapters 12-26 Game!Aoba (the total sweetheart) makes his appearance as does Koujaku. These chapters will have more characters interacting with each other. {It is not necessary to read Chapters 1-11 to get what's going on with theses chapters}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a wonderful summary. Sheesh. I've never actually written a fanfic before and I've certainly never written smut so be gentle.  
> Also, Noiz is going to seem OOC, but that's only because he's 17 and hasn't fully developed into his trash baby meme lord self.

            “Yo.” The low voice echoed down the alleyway as if it were chasing Noiz. The boy turned around. His shoulders were hunched up and his hands were stuffed deep into the pockets of the hoodie he wore.

            “What?” he said, drawing out the syllables to highlight the small prick of annoyance he felt for being called out to in the middle of the night. He had actually decided to go home without incident tonight, which was unusual for him since coming to the island. Usually he found one way or another to break open his skin and bruise his body.

            The one who had called out to him walked closer and into the dim glow of the single streetlamp. They were a touch taller than Noiz with long, gradient blue hair. Their skin was so pale it practically reflected the lamplight. They were dressed in a navy and orange jacket, baggy pants, and a blue-grey shirt. Noiz recognized the individual from the descriptions of the older boy he had heard: Sly Blue. He was a vicious Rhymer who left his opponents incapacitated and hospitalized. Despite his haunting reputation, he just looked like sullen punk.

            “You’re one of the shits from that group of rabbit Rhymers,” he said as they walked closer to Noiz.

            Noiz didn’t back away despite the keen glow in the Sly’s eyes. When Sly was no more than a few inches from Noiz, he stopped. He appeared to loom over Noiz even though he wasn't more than an inch taller than he. His lips were turned up in a sneer.

            “So what if I am?” Noiz said. He was by no means surprised that he had been identified so readily. He wore neon green and black in odd combinations for just that purpose. He was, however, slightly peeved that he hadn’t been recognized as the leader of the ‘rabbit Rhymers’ despite it being entirely irrational to suspect that Aoba ‘Sly Blue’ Seragaki would recognize him.

            Sly’s lips drew back from his teeth in response to Noiz’s flippant response. The smile held vicious amusement. A flash in his disconcerting yellow eyes sent Noiz’s gaze flitting away. Sly let out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and growl.

            “I need you to tell me about someone.”

            “Really?” Noiz’s eyebrows rose sharply, causing his double piercings in his brow to catch the light. Sly was known for not paying much attention to who he fought in Rhyme, instead choosing to simply eradicate whoever he stumbled across. “Who do—?”

            He was cut off by Sly suddenly catching hold of his tongue. Noiz gasped. Sly tugged lightly on the piercing that went through his tongue. Noiz’s eyes went wide in shock. He stumbled back and pushed against the older boy to try to make him release his grip. Sly, ignoring Noiz's hands on his chest, pursued him, tugging on the piercing as he went, until he had Noiz pressed up against the alley wall.

            “What are you doing?” Noiz mumbled around Sly’s fingers, which were growing wet with saliva.

            “You have a lot of piercings,” Sly said as removed his hand from Noiz’s mouth and began tracing his fingers along the blond’s other piercings. He didn’t appear bothered by the saliva that he was leaving smeared traces on Noiz’s face. Noiz grimaced and knocked Sly’s hand away. He rubbed his face ruthlessly against the sleeve of his hoodie. His eyebrow piercings caught in the fabric, but he yanked them free mercilessly.

            “So what if I do?” Noiz said. Sly didn’t impress him that much. He was supposed to be a force to be reckoned with, not a personal space invader and an ignorer of bodily fluids. Noiz looked up with a glower plastered on his face. The expression vanished, replaced with wide eyes and a lax jaw, as he met Sly’s eyes.

            They were even sharper than before. They looked like they could cut skin and Noiz wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. He wetted his lips slightly as his eyes trailed down to Sly’s mouth, which was drawn back in a sharp tooth smile.

            Sly suddenly caught hold of Noiz’s hoodie and slammed him against the alley wall. Noiz gasped as the impact jarred his bones. He started to protest when Sly leaned forward until their noses almost touched. Noiz’s breath caught in the back of his throat as he tried to force his way into cracks between the bricks.

            He had never been intimidated or cowed before. Having no need to fear pain he had yet to meet someone who struck fear in his heart. This changed suddenly when he caught Sly’s eyes. They shone beneath thin blue brows, and they promised pain. Noiz couldn’t fathom how Sly could follow through on that promise but his throat dried with anticipation.

            Sly leaned closer, brought his lips to Noiz’s eyebrow, and clamped his teeth around Noiz’s piercings. He yanked sharply, causing Noiz to gasp in surprise. Sly’s hand slid up Noiz’s torso and he pressed his fingers into Noiz’s skin. Noiz let out a breath through tight teeth. His heart stuttered beneath Sly’s hands.

            Sly pulled back. That wicked smile was in place as his eyes perused Noiz’s face. The younger boy could feel his cheeks heating up under the shining gaze. He swallowed and glanced away.

            “You’re blushing,” Sly said with small laugh. Noiz opened his mouth to protest despite knowing full well he was doing just that. Sly took the opportunity to swoop in and slide his tongue between Noiz’s teeth. Noiz grunted as Sly pinned their lips together. Sly’s long fingers dug harder into Noiz’s chest. They pinched and twisted his skin. Noiz moaned and pushed into Sly’s hands. The quick pecks he’d shared with others couldn’t compare to this kiss. Sly was bearing down on him. His lips were bruising Noiz’s and his tongue was enticing his to come out and play.

            Emboldened by Sly’s coaxing tongue, Noiz slid his against Sly’s. He could feel Sly smiling as his tongue crept into the boy's mouth. The blue-haired boy’s tongue retreated and Noiz grew more confident. When his tongue piercing clicked against Sly’s teeth, Sly bit down and tugged harshly, just like he had done with Noiz’s eyebrow piercings.

            Noiz let out a sharp mewl of surprise as his jerked forward. One of Sly’s hands shot up and took hold of his neck just below his jaw. He pinned his head back as he continued to pull on Noiz’s piercing. His other hand found its way to Noiz’s nipple. It tweaked it, tugged it, and twisted it, all with merciless fervor.

            Noiz moaned as his hands came up to catch hold of Sly’s hips. His fingers dug into the fabric of the older boy’s shirt. Sly bucked his pelvis into Noiz and the younger boy let out another groan. All the blood in his body was rushing down and Sly could tell because of the position of his hips. The boy laughed to confirm his new found knowledge as he released Noiz’s piercings.

            “You like this?” Sly asked as his hand pressed against Noiz’s jawbone. A particularly cruel twist of Noiz’s nipple made the boy gasp sharply. The blond sagged against Sly as he clung to his shirt. He knew Sly was smiling at him, even though he had dropped his head to hide his own expression. This caused Sly’s hand to press into his throat. Noiz didn’t care that his breathing was becoming difficult. In fact he preferred the bruising pressure. Sly laughed again as he maneuvered his hipbone against Noiz’s crotch. Noiz’s toes curled as he let out a guttural breath.

            “Are you going to cum from just this?” Sly asked.

            Noiz was surprised he had any blood left to stain his cheeks crimson, but nonetheless his face flared up. He looked down at the cracked concrete. Seeing something other than Sly’s eyes and thin lips reminded him of how bizarre it was to be getting off in a back alley with some guy he’d just met. The thought made him even more embarrassed. He dropped his head further, which cramped his throat even more, and pressed his forehead against Sly’s shoulders.

            “You’re cute.” Sly’s drawl twisted the word into something degrading. His lips had drawn close to Noiz’s ear as he spoke. Sly ran his tongue over the collection of piercings clustered on Noiz’s ear.

            Noiz took the opportunity when Sly wouldn’t be scrutinizing his face to glance up at him. He wished he hadn’t. Sly’s face twisted with cruel excitement. The expression caused horror to course through Noiz’s veins. He jerked back from the older boy, but there was no possible escape now.

            Sly descended on his ear. He caught hold of one of Noiz’s upper lobe piercings and ripped it from his ear. Noiz cried out in shock. His hands came up to Sly’s chest and he pushed against him. Sly let himself be moved backward. Noiz dropped to his knees. His hand flew to his ear. A small globe of blood was forming in the gaping rift in his ear. Sharp tears, conjured up more from shock than anything else, sprang to his eyes as he stared up at Sly. The blue-haired boy was triumphantly holding the piercing between his teeth.

            “Wh-what the hell did you do that for?!” 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly doesn't realize he's in a bad gay fic and thinks he won't ever see Noiz again.

            Sly cocked his head to the side as he stared down at the pitiful boy below him. His cheeks were flushed red and tears were spilling over them. The boy’s lips were pressed together in a thin line as he gazed up at Sly.

            Sly could taste the metal ring on his tongue. He spat it into his palm and stared down it. He wasn’t overly surprised that he had gotten carried away like that. Between the boy’s moaning and his own hard on it had been too easy to get lost in the moment. He glanced back at the boy.

            He was rubbing his face against the sleeve of his hoodie as he sniffled loudly. He had removed his hand from the wound and was letting the blood drip aimlessly onto his shoulder.

            Sly knelt down in front of the boy. The blond gasped as he dropped his arm and stared up at Sly. He edged backwards and fell from his purchase on his heels. Falling onto to his butt, he knocked his head against the wall.

            “I guess I got a bit carried away,” Sly said with a grimace as he held his hand out with the earring in it. The boy stared at it for a long second before jerking to his feet and running away down the alleyway.

            “Oi!” Sly shouted after him. “Wait a minute!” The boy didn’t even look around as he reached the corner and stumbled around it. Sly sighed as he lost sight of the boy. He didn’t blame the boy for running off like that. If he’d taken it slow with that obvious virgin, he might have actually gotten some tonight. He growled under his breath as he rubbed the heel of his hand against the front of his pants. As it was, he was going home alone again.

            With a grunt of annoyance, he rose to his feet. He had only followed after the boy because he had recognized his colors. If he had only stuck to the plan of finding out about those two asswipes whose little fight his grandma had gotten caught up in, he wouldn’t have added ‘traumatizing a virgin’ to his list of foul deeds.

            He shook his head as he walked back the way he had come. He didn’t much blame himself or his insatiable desires for what he had done. The boy had shown such a fascinating amount of pain resistance that Sly couldn’t help but push him to his limit. Though, he thought as he walked aimlessly down the dark streets, the boy hadn’t sounded in pain when he had cried out. He had sounded more surprised than anything else. Sly held up the boy's piercing and stared at it. The thought made Sly desperate to find out the boy’s limits, but he doubted he would be so lucky as to see him again and even if he did, the poor kid would probably just run away again. He tucked the earring into his pocket with a shrug and continued on his way.

* * *

 

            The next morning found Sly hung over and confused. He had planned on going home, but, he realized as he rolled over off a couch and onto a vaguely familiar floor, that he hadn’t made it that far.

            He glanced around as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He recognized Mizuki’s apartment instantly, both from the smell of ink that permeated through the floorboards from the tattoo parlor below and from the cheap but durable furniture that littered the cramped living room.

            With a groan, Sly stood up. He glanced down at himself and found that he was stripped of his shirt, jacket, and pants. He knew Mizuki would never touch him when he was intoxicated, or at all for that matter, so he assumed that his clothes had been stained by the night's antics as they often were after a forgotten night.

            Sly made his stumbling way to the bathroom. He didn’t even bother checking the small clock that stood on the table in the hall. He had woken up dazed and disorientated enough times in this room to know by now that the sunlight in the room meant that it was already past midday.

            He proceeded to spend a solid half hour in there. After heaving up the contents of his stomach—which was only putrid stomach acid at this point—and taking a long, cold shower, he left the bathroom to find his clothes.

            As he expected, they had been neatly folded and placed in the laundry hamper that sat atop the dryer. Sly pulled them out and slung them over his shoulder. He closed the rickety, sliding door of the laundry closet and returned to the couch.

            He had intended to dress himself, but the pounding headache behind his eyes distracted him. He found painkillers in one of Mizuki’s drawers and poured himself a tall glass of cold water. He wished he could remember the shenanigans he had gotten himself into last night. It had to have been fun if he had woken up in this state. The last memory he could jar from his brain was that of the young boy fleeing from him after Sly had permanently scarred him. He almost felt guilty about it. After all, that was probably the worse thing the boy had ever endured.

            Sly sighed and finally yanked on his clothes. After putting on his jacket, he carefully pulled his hair out from beneath the heavy fabric and let it fall down his back. He ran his fingers slowly and delicately through the locks to work out the knots as he walked to the door of Mizuki’s apartment.

            He walked out of the apartment and made his way down the steps that clung to the back of Mizuki’s bar and tattoo parlor. A couple of Dry Juice’s Ribsters were gathered in the courtyard behind the bar. They were playing a card game, but looked up at the sound of the creaking steps. They waved and called out greetings to Sly. The blue-haired boy grimaced against the glaring rays of the sun and waved vaguely in their direction. He didn’t know them as well as he could have, since he spent most of his nights when he wasn’t Rhyming in Mizuki’s bar. They of course knew him for that exact reason and always made an effort to say ‘hi’ since he and Mizuki were so close.

            Sly stumbled over to the back door of the parlor, which stood below the stairs, and pushed it open. He tripped over the threshold but managed to catch his balance before he face-planted. He groaned as he kicked the door shut behind him. The narrow entryway was empty which saved some of his dignity, but he could have sworn he heard snickers from the Ribsters before he closed the door. With a shrug Sly ducked through the curtain that divided the entryway and the main parlor.

            “Oi, Mizuki,” Sly said as he pulled his hair back into a low ponytail. “I have a horrible fucking headache. What did I do last night?”

            He looked up and found Mizuki where he had expected since it was midday and Mizuki had a job. He was standing by one of the tattooing chairs, which was occupied by a customer. A lean blond boy was hunched in the chair with his legs hanging over the sides. Mizuki stood beside him, carefully attending to his ear.

            Sly froze where he stood. The blond boy hadn’t looked up yet, but his shoulders had stiffened at the sound of Sly’s voice. He was dressed much like he had been last night: jeans and a hoodie, though this one wasn’t blood stained and featured white along with his trademark neon green and black.

            “Good morning, Sly,” Mizuki said as he flashed a grin at his friend. He deftly finished off lightly bandaging the boy's wounded ear and patted the boy’s shoulder. “All done, kid.” He walked to the sink. “A horrible headache, eh? You were pretty wasted last night.” Mizuki laughed and continued to prattle on, but all of Sly’s focus was devoted to the small blond boy.

            The boy’s head came up slowly and he stared up at Sly. His head had retreated even further back between his shoulders. Sly glanced at the boy’s throat as the boy swallowed loudly. His pale skin was bruised; Sly hadn’t realized he had applied so much pressure. He usually gaged such things based on the other’s reactions, but since the boy had lacked any save for sweet moans, Sly hadn’t realized just how much damage he had inflicted.

            He flushed deeply as he remembered the sounds the boy had been making. The boy was also blushing, but he was bright scarlet. Sly was confident he didn’t look as much like a tomato as he did. The color in the boy’s cheeks reminded Sly of the boy’s face from last night, which didn’t help dissipate his own flushed demeanor.

            “Sly?” Mizuki said, curious as to why he hadn’t gotten any sort of response from his friend. He turned away from the sink as he dried his hands with a paper towel. His next words died on his tongue as he caught sight of Sly staring at the blond.

            Sly cleared his throat and looked away from the boy. He leaned back against the doorframe and stared at the far wall. The boy dropped his head again and pushed himself out of the chair.

            “Sly?” Mizuki said, this time with a cautionary tone. “You know Noiz?”

            Sly shot Mizuki a glare. He could tell from his friend’s tone what he was thinking. He was slightly peeved that his friend’s first assumption about him and ‘Noiz’ was that Sly had deflowered the boy.

            “No,” Sly said and he cast his gaze away again.

            Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Mizuki cast a concerned glance toward Noiz. The boy pushed away from the chair and took a few steps toward Mizuki. His hands were stuffed deeply into his pockets, as they had been when Sly had first laid eyes on him.

            “How much do I owe you?” he asked Mizuki quietly. His voice carried none of the bravado that it had last night. He sounded almost meek. The terror that Sly had instilled in him still had a hold. That annoyed Sly to no end. He preferred the boy back talking.

            “Don’t worry about it, kid,” Mizuki said and Sly could sense the glare Mizuki had trained on him.

            “But,” Noiz said. His voice grew louder and his head shot up. He stared at Mizuki with dazzling green eyes. Between the dim light and Sly’s fixation on Noiz’s pain tolerance, Sly hadn’t noticed the shade before. They were a lighter green than the blanket of trees that covered Midorjima’s mountains. The green in the boy’s hoodie amplified the color until they were downright astonishing.

            “Don’t worry about it,” Mizuki said again, waving away his concern.

            Noiz chewed on his lower lip determinedly before spinning on his heel and marching into the bar, which was attached to the parlor and functioned as its waiting room. When he was out of sight and earshot, Mizuki rounded on Sly.

            “Sly, did you do that to him?” Mizuki’s voice was low and dangerous.

            “Why are you always assuming the worst of me?” Sly said with a heavy sigh. He rubbed his forehead. He had forgotten his headache upon seeing Noiz, but now the dull ache had returned with fervor.

            “You know why,” Mizuki said.

            “Whatever. I’m going home.” Sly marched out of the shop the way he had come. He left quickly both to escape a lecture from Mizuki and to catch up with Noiz. He had expected his fascination for the boy to wane since he had also expected not to see him again. Now that he had, he couldn’t get the thought of Noiz’s flushed cheeks and soft moans out of his mind. 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz actually thinks he can fight Sly Blue in Rhyme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how does rhyme even work? idk.

            Noiz left the bar as quickly as he could manage while still maintaining some form of dignity. If his knowledge of Sly Blue wasn’t limited to the older boy’s conquests in Rhyme, he might have known that Sly and Mizuki were pals, and that would have led him to stay as far from Mizuki's tattoo parlor as possible.

            Noiz’s hands tightened into fists inside his pockets. He was so embarrassed he felt an overwhelming urge to slam his head against the nearest wall. He had sounded so _pathetic_ in there. It shouldn’t have mattered how much Sly had rattled him last night—or that he had jerked off to Sly’s face and voice—he had sounded so weak in there. It hadn’t helped that Mizuki had just let him leave without paying. Noiz’s stomach twisted. Was he expecting something from Noiz? Something else in return for his service? If Sly hadn’t walked in, would Mizuki have asked for it then? He’d go back to Mizuki’s later when he was sure Sly wasn’t around to see what the man wanted.

            Suddenly a strong hand caught Noiz’s hood. The hand yanked the hood over his face. The boy gasped and stumbled as he was dragged down a side street by his own article of clothing. He cursed and yelled at his assailant, but didn't earn a response. The hand released him when he and the other person were a good ways into the alley. He stumbled forward and pushed off his hood.

            “What the hell?” he said as he spun around. The words he had been ready to fling at his assailant died in his mouth when his eyes met Sly’s. He gaped at the older boy before quickly clamping his mouth shut.

            “Hey,” Sly said. He stood back on his heels, much like he had last night. His hips were tilted forward slightly and he was looking down his nose, which was demure and actually rather adorable, at Noiz. They stood no more than a few inches away from each other; so close that Noiz could smell the fresh scent of toothpaste on Sly’s breath. Sly had a half smile on his face.

            “What do you want?” Noiz snapped. He couldn’t believe this bastard, looking so nonchalant.

            “Just wanted to see how you were doing,” Sly said with a grin. His hand flashed out and ghosted over Noiz’s injured ear. “Mizuki fixed you up well.”

            Noiz’s sense of self-preservation was close to non-existent and so despite a small voice begging him not to, he slapped Sly’s hand away. Sly’s eyes went wide. His lips parted slightly. The next thing Noiz knew he was pinned against the wall, his arm twisted up behind his back. He hissed between his teeth and his cheek rubbed against the wall.

            “That was rude,” Sly breathed into his ear. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

            “You don’t care,” Noiz said as he bucked back against the other boy, but Sly had at least four years on him and the strength that came with that. He easily kept the smaller boy pinned against the wall.

            “Sure I do,” Sly practically purred. “I lost control; I apologize for that, but don’t worry.” Sly ground his pelvis slowly against Noiz’s ass. “That won’t happen again.”

            Noiz’s breath caught in his throat. Sly didn’t stop grinding against him. His crotch rubbed against the wall and his cock stirred slightly. He grimaced and gnawed on his lower lip. He had to get out of Sly’s grip or he’d be left mewling just like last night, and perhaps with more holes than even he wanted.

            “Get off me,” he gritted through his teeth as he pushed back against his hold. That only caused his ass to rub more against Sly’s crotch. The older boy laughed quietly into his ear.

            “Come on, _Noiz_ ,” Sly said as he nipped at Noiz’s uninjured ear. “Let’s pick up where we left off.”

            Noiz ground back again. He knew that would distract Sly and as long as he didn’t let it distract himself he might actually be able to get out of this mess. He reached into his pocket with his free hand and gripped the usagimodoki that was sleeping in there. He had long since figured out the coding that went into initiating a Drive By and he always had his allmates ready to trigger one just in case. He turned on the cube. It chirped a soft ‘ _P!_ ’. Sly didn’t seemed to notice as he was ruthlessly pressing his canines into Noiz’s neck. Under any other circumstances Noiz would have let Sly keep going, but after last night he couldn’t trust the guy not to do something fucking crazy, and so he initiated a Rhyme battle.

* * *

            Sly stumbled backwards as a familiar spiral of blue light suddenly consumed his field of vision. He felt like he was falling into the whirlpool of light. He knew this feeling all too well but he hadn’t expected a Rhyme battle to commence while he was with Noiz.

            Sly’s ‘fall’ came to a halt as he landed on a checkerboard floor. The tiles were pale green and navy. He looked up and glanced around. Bunny pillars flanked him in an imposing manner, but they were honestly too silly to be that intimidating.

            “Sly.” Ren’s deep voice caused him to turn around. The allmate, manifested in his online form, stood a few paces behind him. “Sly,” Ren said again as he nodded at something in front of Sly.

            Sly turned back around as Noiz’s conscious materialized in front of him. The boy’s eyes were narrowed as he adjusted the spiked brass knuckles on the back of his hands. Four rabbits were crowded around his feet. One was dressed in the same color scheme as his master while the other three had on bright red boxing gloves. Sly would have found the whole situation comical if dark anger weren’t clouding Noiz’s usually taciturn face.

            “Oh, so you can do Drive-Bys,” Sly said. He was actually rather impressed with the boy, but annoyance overwhelmed any other emotion. “You shouldn’t have picked this sort of fight with me, bunny boy.” He grinned viciously. He could sense Ren rocking forward on his toes, ready for his order to attack, but Sly didn’t issue one. He wanted to see what the brat could do first.

            “Death Set!” the green and black clad bunny cried cheerfully.

            “Roger!” The boxing rabbits crouched and leapt into the air.

            “Sly,” Ren cautioned. “They’re coming.”

            The rabbits sped forward at an impressive speed, but Sly easily dodged them. Ren was fairing just as easily as he. The leader rabbit cheered on his compatriots to the chant of ‘Go! Go! Go!’. Noiz gritted his teeth as his attacks failed to connect. He gave a sharp nod and the leader rabbit punched his little white fist into the air.

            “Running is useless!” he cried, his optimism entirely unfazed. “Loss Set!”

            “Roger!” The boxing bunnies changed their attack pattern suddenly and one of the gloves actually managed to knick Sly’s elbow. The blow wasn’t severe but it stung a bit and earned a cautionary word from Ren.

            “Sly, careful. The setting to prevent physical damage is turned off.”

            “Really?” Sly said. His thin lips spread in a wide grin. Noiz had bigger balls than Sly had first thought, and if that was how he wanted to play, Sly would indulge him. “In that case…Ren use the Jubilation Set.”

            “Yes.” Ren rocked back on his heels. His arm fragmented and turned into a giant canon.

            The rabbits converged on him, but a single blast of his rocket easily knocked them back. The trio bounced on the ground and rolled to a halt at Noiz’s feet. Ren trained the rocket on Noiz.

            The boy didn’t move. He must have been counting on defense from his allmates, but they didn’t make it in time. The blast knocked him clean off his feet. He flipped over in the air and landed hard on his back. A large, spluttering cough left his mouth. He propped himself up on his elbow and waved his hand to spur his rabbits onward.

            “Loss Set!” the rabbits’ leader ordered again. The boxing rabbits agreed with their perpetual enthusiasm and rushed forward in their chaotic attack pattern.

            At Sly’s command Ren jumped to defense. With him dealing with the pesky rabbits, Sly could focus on their master. He walked slowly toward Noiz. The boy trembled slightly as he rose from the tiled floor.

            “I’m impressed,” Sly said as he came to a halt of few steps from Noiz, “that you can stand after a direct hit like that.”

            “Really?” Noiz said. “It wasn’t that impressive of an attack.”

            “You’re allmates are going to get decimated, bunny boy,” Sly said as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder.

            “I’ll just buy new ones,” Noiz said through gritted teeth.

            “Oh, a disposable army? How nice for you.” Sly said with a small laugh. “You know, you shouldn’t have picked a fight with me.”

            Noiz took a sudden swing at him and Sly let the brass knuckles collide against his jaw. He owed the boy that much. He staggered back a few steps. He could hear Ren’s concerned voice calling his name, but he ignored his allmate. He rubbed his chin; he could taste blood inside his mouth.

            Noiz threw another punch, but Sly dodged this one. He spun and landed a hard kick on Noiz’s back. The boy fell on the ground and rolled over. Before he could rise, Sly had pinned him down. Straddling him, he brought his face close to Noiz’s and whispered:

            “Let’s finish this.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz wakes up to find himself in Sly's super cute abode.

            Noiz woke completely disorientated. The last thing he could remember was Sly's frightening comment, "Let's finish this". As far as he could tell, Sly had done just that, but he had no memory whatsoever of how. He rubbed his forehead and sat up.

            The room he was in had paneled walls with a large, rainbow flag hanging on one. A set of drawers stood in the corner with a guitar leaning against it. The couch he sat on had white pillows.  When he swung his legs off the couch, a soft pink carpet greeted his feet. He looked over his shoulder. Past a sliding door was a small, cozy looking kitchen. The tablecloth was a bright pink like the carpet.

            Standing by the counter, humming softly to himself, was Sly. It was strange seeing him in such a sweet, cozy setting, but he looked right at home. This, Noiz realized, probably _was_ his home. He was dressed as usual, save for his jacket, which he had evidently discarded somewhere.

            Sly turned around with a tray in his hands. He was so focused on the heavy teakettle and pair of mugs on the tray that he didn’t notice Noiz watching him until he had passed into the living room.

            “You’re awake,” he said as he placed the tray on the coffee table. He flopped onto the couch beside Noiz, who instantly moved as far away from him as possible.

            “How are you feeling?” Sly asked as he poured tea into the cups. Noiz didn’t answer. “You took a heavy blow in Rhyme, and then… well, I just hope you won’t hold what I did against me. You did force me into a corner.” He held up a mug and offered it to Noiz.

            Noiz took the mug from Sly and brought it to his lips. The warm smell of green tea wafted into his nose. He took a long sip, hoping it would calm his nerves. He instead found himself spitting out the mouthful with a gasp. Sly yelped as the scalding water landed on his arm. He jerked, causing his own tea to spill all over his hands and pants.

            “Noiz, what the hell?” Sly said. His voice was strained. He hurriedly placed his mug with the remainder of its tea on the coffee table and ran into the kitchen. He turned on the cold water and thrust his hands into the stream. “Why the hell did you drink it?”

            “Sorry,” Noiz said. He hadn’t meant to send the rejected tea spraying all over Sly, but he didn’t feel all that guilty, even after seeing Sly’s bright red hands.

            He pressed his fingers to his lips. His tongue throbbed with a dull ache. He had doused it entirely in tea and the entire length pulsed. He shut his eyes against the pain. He didn’t notice Sly return until he heard the creak of the sofa. He opened his eyes to find Sly’s face inches from his own.

            “Suck.”

            Noiz gasped, dropping his hands from his mouth. Sly took the opportunity to jam an ice cube into his mouth. He slid his fingers out of Noiz’s mouth and dropped his hand to cushion.

            “Does that feel better?” he asked. He hadn’t moved and, for all Noiz’s uncomfortable squirming, it didn’t seem like he was going to any time soon.

            After a while, Noiz finally nodded. The jarring change from hot to cold had caused even more discomfort. He could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Nevertheless he continued to hold the ice cube in his mouth. Sly was watching him intently and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

            When the ice cube had grown small enough, he swallowed it. His cheeks were still inflamed because of Sly’s penetrating gaze, which hadn’t left his lips since he had first popped the ice into Noiz’s mouth.

            “Does that feel better?” Sly asked again. His voice was considerably softer than it had been the first time he had asked.

            “Yes,” Noiz said, his voice barely louder than whisper. He swallowed. The pain in his tongue had been reduced to nothing more than a dull ache.

            Sly moved closer. His hand found purchase on Noiz’s thigh as he brought his face close to the younger boy’s. Noiz kept his lips firmly sealed and his gaze averted as Sly drew closer. Sly remained poised inches from Noiz’s face for what felt like minutes.

            “Sly?” Noiz finally said. “What are you doing?” His voice was low, cautious.

            “Your tongue is very sensitive, isn’t it?” Sly said as his own darted out and licked his lips.

            “I guess,” Noiz said as he pulled his gaze away from Sly’s lips. His tongue was actually the only part of his body that could register a close to normal level of pain, which he often forgot, causing incidents like this one. Well, not _quite_ like this one. The older boy had yet to remove his hand from Noiz’s thigh, a fact that was making Noiz incredibly nervous.

            “Let me see.”

            “What?”

            “Show me your tongue; I want to see how bad the burn is.”

            After a few moments Noiz stuck out as his tongue. He averted his gaze as Sly stared at it intently. Suddenly Sly leaned forward and slipped his lips over Noiz’s tongue. He sucked gently on it. Noiz gasped, though the sound came out more like a muffled moan.

            “It doesn’t look bad,” Sly said as he pulled back and licked his lips. “Doesn’t taste bad either.” A sharp smile split his face. Between the smile and the words, Noiz turned a bright red.

           Sly moved back onto the arm of the couch. He brought one leg up as he smirked down at Noiz.

            “Are your hands okay?” Noiz asked. He was quite proud that he managed to keep any trembles out of his voice.

            Sly raised the hand that had received the brunt of the scalding. As far as Noiz could tell there was no sign that the hand had been splashed with hot water. Noiz looked back at Sly. The older boy was staring at him intently with his sharp yellow eyes. They didn’t glow like they had the night before, but they still sent shivers down Noiz’s spine.

            “Go on,” Sly said as he crooked his finger toward Noiz. “Do what I did.”

            “O-okay," Noiz said. He shifted onto his knees and crawled forward.

           Sly slid off the arm of the couch and sat on his foot. He held his hand out for Noiz, who opened his mouth slowly.

            “Suck," Sly said as he slipped his finger into Noiz's mouth.

            Noiz immediately did as he was told. He sucked, he hoped not apparently, eagerly on the digit. When Sly jammed in another, Noiz welcomed it. He slid his tongue between the two, playing with the small amount of webbing between them. Sly watched intently. He didn’t remove his fingers for several minutes at which point Noiz was a lot less enthusiastic and was staring confusedly at the older boy.

            Sly gently slid his fingers from Noiz’s mouth and reached around Noiz’s back. It was then that Noiz realized that Sly had undone the button and zipper of Noiz’s pants without him being any the wiser.

            “What are you doing?” Noiz gasped as Sly slid his hand beneath Noiz’s pants and boxers.

            Sly only chuckled quietly. His dexterous fingers found their way easily to Noiz’s hole. He pressed them against Noiz's puckered hole. The younger male mewed quietly. He pressed his chest against Sly's shoulder. His hand gripped his forearm. Sly pushed both fingers slowly past the tight right of muscle. He pressed them against the younger boys walls as he tried to spread him open. Noiz whined and his grip on Sly's arm tightened.

            “Shit,” Sly grunted. “You’re so tight.”

            Noiz groaned and spread his legs to try to help the older boy. He wasn't about to tell the older boy that this was the first time anyone had touched him there. Usually he was the one doling out the favors and not the other way around. Sly probed deeper with his fingers locked together, having given up on opening Noiz. He thrust deeply, searching blindly for that special spot. Noiz hummed as he pushed back against Sly's hand. Sly suddenly pushed himself off his heels. His fingers slid out of Noiz's passage as he moved. Noiz sat back as his eyes met Sly’s crotch. Sly carded his fingers into Noiz’s hair. He tugged sharply on Noiz’s short locks.

            “Suck,” he ordered for the third time.

            Noiz stared at the bulge in Sly’s jeans. He was surprised at how aroused the older boy already seemed. Noiz’s own cock had barely even twitched the entire time. Sly's ministrations had been nice, but without pain, he couldn't get hard. Sly’s hips rocked sharply into Noiz’s face.

            “ _Suck_.”

            Noiz quickly unbuttoned Sly’s pants and unzipped them. He pulled both them and the blue-haired boys briefs down to his knees. Sly’s dick, free of its confines, sprung up and almost smacked Noiz in the face. Noiz had to jerk backward to prevent that from happening, which caused Sly to laugh. It was long, curved, and frightfully thick. Noiz swallowed. Noiz glanced up at Sly.

            “Go on,” Sly said. “Or is this the first dick you’ve seen up close and personal?”

            Noiz flushed. It wasn’t, in fact, the first dick he’d been in close quarters with. Kissing he was a bit of a novice at, but that was only because everyone he’d been with had been much more interested in having his mouth somewhere else.

            " ** _Suck_**." Sly’s nails dug into Noiz's scalp.

            Noiz moaned quietly. He gripped Sly’s hips and lapped his tongue over the head of Sly's cock. He swirled it over the tip and worked it slowly against the slit. Noiz knew his cheeks were a bright scarlet. He tried to ignore this fact and focus on pleasuring Sly. He slipped his lips over the crown of Sly's cock and he slid them down the length of Sly’s cock. He hollowed out his cheeks as he bobbed his head up and down. His lips made a popping sound as he removed them from the tip of Sly’s length.

            He wriggled his tongue against the head and dipped it into the slit. Then he leaned forward further and licked up the length of Sly’s member. He took Sly back in his mouth and sucked firmly on the head. Finally he heard a small gasp from Sly. He moaned a soft sigh of relief, having been afraid he wasn’t pleasing Sly since the boy made absolutely no sound.

            While he worked, Sly pulled his shirt up to his armpits. He dragged his fingernails over Noiz's shoulder blades. Noiz moaned loudly, causing Sly's hips to jerk slightly. His fingers went to Noiz’s nipples and began to play with them, lightly at first, but then his ministrations became more fervent.

            Noiz started whimpering around Sly’s cock, sending vibrations down the length, as Sly pinched and twisted his nipples. Drool dripped out of the corners of his mouth. Sly dug his nails in sharply and Noiz let out a particularly loud groan. He could feel pinpricks of blood forming on the abused nubs.

            Sly suddenly thrust sharply into Noiz’s mouth. Noiz choked and gripped Sly’s hips more tightly. Sly’s hands found their way Noiz’s hair. He gripped the locks as he thrust into Noiz again. Sly kept his cock buried deep in Noiz’s mouth. Noiz pushed back, but Sly’s fingers dug into his scalp and he kept the younger boy still. Noiz’s nose pressed against Sly’s pubes, which were also an alarming shade of blue. Sly smelled like sweat, but at the same time minty. Noiz could only guess that Sly had cleaned up recently.

            “Don’t slack off,” Sly said. He punctuated each word with a harsh thrust into Noiz’s mouth.

            Noiz choked loudly and had to fight hard to keep his gag reflex from acting up. His mouth was filled with the bitter taste of precome. When Sly loosened his grip, Noiz dragged his tongue along Sly’s length again and sucked hard on his head.

            “Lick again,” Sly said through clenched teeth. Noiz quickly complied, flicking his tongue against Sly’s slit. “Not like that. The other way…yeah, yeah. That.” Noiz had pressed his tongue flat against Sly’s length and was slowly dragging it only his member. “Do that. Start lower.” Sly’s words were short and came from between his teeth.

            Noiz followed the instruction and leaned forward. He shut his eyes and he rested his tongue on Sly’s balls and licked from balls to tips. This time Sly couldn’t hold back a low moan. Noiz felt a sudden thrill in his chest and he looked up at Sly, something he hadn’t done this entire time he was sucking him off. Sly’s face was slightly flushed and he was peeking down at Noiz with slitted eyes. Noiz panted slightly and his tongue continued to lap at Sly’s head. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

            “Don’t get cocky,” Sly said as he pushed Noiz onto his dick. He did it more gently than the other times. He was absolutely dripping by now. Noiz could tell he was close and he did his best to finish the older boy as quickly as possible.

            “Shit,” Sly grunted. “Noiz, I can’t— I’m—” He cut himself short as he began to thrust desperately and deeply into Noiz’s throat. Noiz coughed around him. Sly seemed to have forgotten that he had wanted Noiz to do the work and proceeded to fuck Noiz’s mouth mercilessly.

            Tears pricked at the corners of Noiz’s eyes. His throat burned as Sly went deeper with every thrust. He couldn’t hold back the sob that welled up in his chest. He knew his fingers would leave bruises on Sly’s alabaster skin, but he continued to dig them in deeper.

            “Noiz.” Sly pulled back, but he was so deep inside Noiz he couldn’t get out before coming.

            Noiz spluttered as the bitter liquid pumped into the back of his throat. He barely managed to keep it from seeping down his esophagus as Sly pulled out completely, a string of semen and saliva hanging between his cock and Noiz’s lips. Noiz’s head dropped, causing the wet string to splatter on his face. He began hacking loudly. He spat out Sly’s cum as best he could onto the cushion, but he had swallowed most of it. It was better than it filling up his lungs, which had almost happened.

            “Fuck.” Sly dropped onto his heels. His fingers in Noiz’s hair relaxed and he began rubbing Noiz’s scalping in an almost soothing manner. “My bad.”

            Noiz glared up at him as he sat back and wiped his face and mouth on the back of his hand. The cushions between them were stained with cum, but Sly, caught up in euphoric afterglow of his orgasm, didn’t notice. He flopped back onto the pillow behind him.

            “You’re not half bad,” he said, as his eyelids fluttered.

            “And you’re,” Noiz panted as he rested the palm of his hand on his chin, “an asshole.”

            “My bad,” Sly said again. He laughed and propped himself up on his eyebrows. He didn’t at all seemed deterred by Noiz’s harsh glower.

            At that moment the front door opened and someone began calling Sly’s name.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz has dinner at Sly's

            Sly began swearing under his breath. He had completely forgotten that getting a blow job in his grandmother’s living room was entirely unadvised. He sat up and yanked the cushion out from under Noiz, causing the younger boy to fall onto the floor. He flipped it over and repositioned it. He tried to step off the couch and pull up his pants. He toppled backward and landed on the floor with a loud thump.

            “Aoba?” his grandmother called from the entryway.

            “Do something,” Sly hissed as he pulled up his pants.

            Noiz quickly flipped over the other cushion, which was also stained. He righted the pillows and climbed back onto the sofa, buttoning and zipping his pants as he went. Sly quickly sat down beside him.

            “Aoba, are you alright?” His grandmother appeared in the doorway and looked around the living. “Oh, you have a guest.”

            Noiz stood up. He was blushing fiercely and his hands were clasped firmly in front of his crotch. Sly wanted to laugh at him, but he suppressed the urge. He knew his cheeks were just as red as Noiz’s.

            “Ah, yeah. This is Noiz,” Sly said.

            “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Noiz said as he practically snapped in half. Grandma tutted and walked over the kitchen.

            “I suppose he’s staying for dinner.”

            “Ah, no, he was just leaving,” Sly said as he picked up the tea tray and brought into the kitchen.

            “I was hoping to stay,” Noiz said as he straightened from his bow. He unclasped his hands and brought one to his hair, which he began patting down.

            “Of course you can stay,” Grandma said. She smacked Sly on the back of the head as she passed him to get to the refrigerator. “No grandson of mine will just go throwing a friend out on the street.”

            “He’s more of an acquaintance,” Sly said as he sent a glare in Noiz’s direction. Noiz worked his jaw slowly from side to side and did his best not to look away from Sly’s bright eyes. He did eventually.

            “Regardless,” Grandma said. “Get out of here while I make dinner.”

            “Right.” Sly walked out of kitchen and grabbed Noiz by the arm. “Come on,” he said as he hauled the blond upstairs.

            Noiz stumbled after him, voicing a few half-hearted protests. Though he protested it a lot, he didn’t mind being manhandled. Sly took him up to his room and practically tossed him inside. Noiz stumbled, but managed to catch himself before he fell on his face. Sly laughed quietly and walked over to his bed. He threw himself onto it and stared up at the ceiling.

            He hadn’t even meant to have Noiz give him a blowjob, let alone  _order_  him to give him one. His initial intent had been to play around with the boy’s pain tolerance, but watching Noiz suck on that ice cube and then hearing him moan like that had distracted Sly from his original task.

            “Oh, my usagimodoki,” Noiz said as he knelt down by the low riding table in the middle of Sly’s room.

            “Unh,” Sly grunted. “I fixed them up while you were sleeping.” ‘Sleeping’ was a generous description of the state Sly had left Noiz in after the Rhyme battle. He had ordered the boy to do just that, but his power had the tendency to over do things and he had actually knocked Noiz out for several hours. Under normal circumstances he would have scrounged around inside Noiz's mind to bring his most painful memories to the surface and then force him to relive them until he broke. Sly was much more interested in breaking him in the old fashion way.

            “What even possessed you to just invite yourself to dinner?” Sly said with a loud sigh. He quite liked the boy’s audacity, but he didn’t usual eat meals with those who he’d face fucked.

            Sly blanched at the thought. Once again, that insatiable desire of his had overcome him. It surfaced for obvious reasons, but despite what ever other shitty things he might do, he tried not to choke a kid with his dick.

            “I wanna get back at you,” Noiz said petulantly as he ran his thumb over the allmate cube he held.

            “Get back at me?” Sly said with a laugh. “By, what, having dinner with my grandma?”

            “Now, I'll—” Noiz’s cheeks blossomed with color “—do what you did,” he finished with his gaze fixed on the floor.

            “Oh ho,” Sly said as he rolled onto his side and propped his head up on the heel of his hand. “You? Face fuck me?” He enunciated each word clearly to rub in the fact that Noiz hadn’t even managed to say one.

            “Y-yes,” Noiz stuttered. His hands curled into fists; his knuckles turned white.

            “If you can’t even say, then you definitely can’t do it,” Sly said. He flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

            “I—” Noiz said as he surged to his face. His face was stained red and his fists trembles. “I will make y-you suck me off a-and choke on my dick,” Noiz cried. “I-idiot,” he added for good measure.

            Sly let out a raucous laugh and clutched his stomach as he rolled back and forth.

            “Cut it out,” Noiz said as he marched over to the bed. Sly continued to roll about, laughing so hard that tears sprang into his eyes. “Stop it.” Noiz slammed his fists onto the mattress and glowered down at Sly. Sly rolled over and caught hold of his fist. Noiz gasped and tried to step back. Sly pushed himself up onto his elbow.

            “I’d like to see you try,” he said. He laughed again, this time more lightly, when Noiz pulled out of his grip with a sulky pout.

            The boy stalked back to the other side of the table and sat down on the floor. He collected his bunny cubes together in front of him and turned them on to investigate their settings.

            “Sly?” he asked after a few minutes of silence before the pair.

            “Unh?” Sly said.

            “What did you do to me in Rhyme?”

            “Nothing that you need to get your briefs in a bunch over.” Sly rolled over so he faced the wall. He didn’t much like the idea of telling Noiz that he had used mind control on him. The boy would probably laugh at him, or run away.

            “Sly…” Noiz’s voice was hesitating again. He sounded like he was going to say more, but he didn’t.

            A few minutes of pregnant silence descended on the pair before Sly’s grandmother finally called them down for dinner. Sly had to give Noiz credit for trying; he did his best to make Sly uncomfortable in front of his grandmother. If Grandma hadn’t been so caught up in Noiz’s “obviously unhealthy lifestyle”, he might have succeeded, but by the end of the meal he was the uncomfortable one and Sly was trying his best to hide his laughter.

            “Goodnight and thank you for the meal,” Noiz said as he uncomfortably clasped and unclasped his hands.

            Grandma only grunted and nodded. Sly smile and jerked his head toward the doorway that opened into the hallway. Noiz followed after him to the entryway.

            “It was a pleasure having you over,” Sly said as he leaned against the wall.

            “Shut up,” Noiz said as he sat down and pulled his shoes on.

            “Catch ya later,” Sly said as Noiz rose and approached the door.

            “Ah, yeah,” Noiz said. He ducked outside and quietly shut the door behind him.

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz feels he owes Mizuki and wants to pay him back with his preferred currency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos (*‿*✿)

           Noiz walked quickly away from Sly’s home. He had absolutely no idea where he was so he turned on one of his usagimodoki to guide him. He couldn’t quite wrap his mind around everything that had happened today. Dusk was already falling over the North District, though it felt like only a few hours ago that he was getting patched up Black Needle.

            Black Needle. Mizuki. He had completely forgotten that he still owed the tattoo artist, which wasn't surprising considering Sly had essentially kidnapped him. Noiz flushed a deep red at the thought. He hadn’t much minded the course the afternoon had taken. It hadn’t been the first time he’d found himself giving another man a blowjob. That had been the roughest one yet, but Sly's innate knowledge of what Noiz liked made up for that fact. Noiz huffed quietly and quickly turned his thoughts away from Sly. If he continued down that line of thought, he'd find himself even more desperate to get himself off. If Sly's grandmother hadn't arrived, would Sly have returned the favor?

            Noiz shook his head and dedicated his attention to trudging toward Black Needle. When he reached the bar, he pushed open the door. Despite it being early in the evening, the bar still boasted several patrons. He gazed around the dimly lit room. It was decorated with sketches of Mizuki’s tattoos. The color scheme for the bar was purple, red, and silver, like the tattoo parlor itself. He didn’t spot Mizuki in the bar so he walked to the curtain in the make that separated the bar form the parlor. He pushed it aside and ducked into the familiar room.

            “Noiz?”

            Noiz looked around at the sound of his name. Mizuki was seated on couch in the corner of the parlor. He straightened up and set down the stack of papers he had been perusing. His brows furrowed, as he looked the boy up and down.

            “Can I help you?” he asked.

            “Oh, uh,” Noiz said as he scratched his head behind his ear. “It’s just I don’t like owing you for what you did.” He glanced away and gnawed on his bottom lip.

            “Oh, that. Don’t worry about it, kid,” Mizuki said as he waved Noiz over to sit on the couch across from him.

            Noiz crossed the room slowly and sat down on the plush crimson sofa. He rested his palms on his knees and glanced at the papers that covered the table between them. They were covered with cramped words and rows upon rows of numbers.

            “I don’t like owing you,” Noiz said again.

            “You don’t owe me anything,” Mizuki said. “Sly did that to you didn’t he? I try to keep him in check as much as I can, but sometimes it’s just impossible. So consider it an apology.”

            Noiz stared up at him, his mouth slightly ajar. Mizuki wasn’t even being coy about this; he honestly thought that he had owed Noiz. The thought twisted Noiz’s stomach into knots.

            “I don’t see it that way,” he said under his breath as he looked away and tightened his jaw again.

            “But I do, Noiz,” Mizuki said as he stood up and walked over to the boy. He patted the blond’s shoulder as he smiled down at him. “You don’t have to feel indebted to me.”

            “What if I do?” Noiz asked as he looked up at Mizuki. The man frowned as he met Noiz’s green eyes with his own paler green ones.

            “But why?” Mizuki said. “You don’t owe me.”

            “I just…It’s just that,” Noiz spluttered. This was becoming annoying. Why was this man being so damn _angelic_? “Just let me pay you back, okay?” Noiz reached out and gripped the edge of Mizuki’s leather jacket as he gazed up at the tattoo artist.

            “Noiz,” Mizuki said as he glanced away and placed his hands over the blond’s. “I mean if it would make you feel better.”

            “It would,” Noiz said as his hands fell to Mizuki’s belt buckle.

            "N-Noiz, wait!” Mizuki cried as he scrambled to catch the boy’s hands. He collected Noiz’s thin wrists in one hand and with the other pushed his head back so he could the boy in eyes. “You don’t need to do that.”

            “But you just said...” Noiz said as his hands went lax in Mizuki’s grip.

            “I didn’t mean like this,” Mizuki stammered out as he looked away with a flush.

            Before Noiz could answer, a familiar voice called Mizuki’s name. Sly pushed the curtain aside and stretched his arms over his head as he walked in. His eyes were squeezed shut as he cracked his back.

            “Oi, Mizuki, I still want to know what happened last night,” Sly said as he dropped his arms to his sides. He blinked his eyes open.

            Noiz’s face turned a bright shade of pink when Sly’s eyes fell on him and Mizuki. He could only imagine the scene from Sly’s perspective. Mizuki still had his fingers laced in Noiz’s hair and his pants were hanging open. Noiz was poised mere inches from Mizuki’s crotch. Overall it looked exactly like what it was.

            “What the fuck?” Sly said as his bright yellow eyes flashed dangerously.

            “Sly!” Mizuki said as he quickly released Noiz and stepped back from paces. “This…it isn’t…” he stammered as he quickly did up his pants.

            Noiz ground his teeth together as he sat back on the couch and folded his arms. He was sick and tired of Sly putting or finding him in comprising situations. Sly was always sneering at him in that degrading way of his and laughing at his discomfort. He scowled darkly and looked away from the boy. He hated how stupid and embarrassed he always felt around Sly. He didn’t have long to dwell with his annoyance because Sly suddenly surged forward.

            “What isn’t it, Mizuki?” said Sly as he stalked forward. He came to a halt, bumping his knee against Noiz’s leg as he did so. His eyes, however, were focused solely on Mizuki.

            “It’s just a misunderstanding, Sly,” Mizuki said. His brows were furrowed and he reached out tentatively toward Sly as if he could catch the boy’s wrath and contain it.

            “A misunderstanding?” Now Sly did turn his gaze onto Noiz.

            The boy stiffened as he stared up at Sly. He was frozen from head to toe and his eyes were wide enough to show a ring of white around his irises.

            “I doubt it,” he said with a laugh. He rocked back on his heels and slid his fingers into his pockets. “Not with this slut involved.”

            “What the hell?” Noiz snapped, surging to his feet. At the same time Mizuki gave an admonishing “Sly”.

            Noiz caught hold of Sly’s shirt, his knuckles knocking against the garish headphones that hung from the boy’s neck. Sly laughed in his face. Noiz snarled. He didn’t care that Sly’s insult was accurate. He knew he gave out more hand jobs and blowjobs than a seventeen year old should, but the insult coming from Sly made him feel sick.

            He pulled his fist back and slammed it hard into Sly’s nose. Sly had been too busy laughing to notice the attack. His head snapped back and he grunted loudly. He stayed like that for several seconds, just breathing gutturally and staring at the ceiling.

            “Sly!”

            Mizuki and Sly moved in the same instant. Sly’s hands wrapped around Noiz’s wrists and his shocking yellow eyes pierced Noiz’s green ones. Mizuki reached them before Sly could say or do anything. He caught hold of the older boy and wrestled him off Noiz.

            “Sly, calm down,” Mizuki said, catching hold of the boy’s shoulders and giving him a rough shake.

            Noiz stared into Sly’s eyes. Despite all his efforts, he couldn’t bring himself to look _away_ from those eyes, even though the case was usually the opposite. Sly’s teeth were set on edge. His lips twisted several times as if he were preparing words to spit out. After a few moments, spent entirely ignoring Mizuki's pleas for him to calm down, Sly let out a soft hiss.

            “Fucking pathetic.” He shoved out of Mizuki’s grip and marched out into the bar. Noiz let out a relieved sigh when he was released from those penetrating eyes. He stepped back and sat down heavily on the couch. Mizuki turned slowly and glanced down at him.

            “Are you alright?” he asked.

            “I’m fine,” Noiz snapped.

            Mizuki walked over and sat on the edge of the coffee table. Noiz glowered at him out of the corner of his eye. Mizuki sighed and put his chin on his fist.

            “I don’t know what your relationship with Sly is,” Mizuki said. Noiz scoffed sharply. He might not _know_ for certain, but he was definitely drawing his own conclusions. “Honestly you’d be better not getting involved with him.”

            “Why are you so concerned about me?” Noiz said as he stood up. He stared down at Mizuki. His lips curled up slightly as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

            “I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

            “As if,” Noiz spat. "You don't care."

            Mizuki opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Noiz spun on his heel and marched out of the tattoo parlor. A furtive glance around assured him that Sly was nowhere to be found. With a relieved sigh, he pulled up his hood and left the bar.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly once again thinks he won't bump into Noiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'D  
> i have a vague idea of where i'm going with this, but i never plot anything else before hand so it's going to be a bit of a meandering journey i think.

            Over the next couple of days Sly didn’t catch sight of Noiz once. He wasn’t that surprised though. Before he had happened upon the boy in that alleyway, he’d never seen him. Unless he actively sought Noiz out, or vice versa, their paths probably wouldn’t cross.

            Sly had absolutely no intention of seeking Noiz out. That little two timing bastard had some nerve putting the moves on Mizuki only an hour after being with Sly, who had actually deigned to eat a meal with that shitty bunny boy.

            Sly growled loudly and slammed the shot glass onto the bar. The club he was in wasn’t one that he’d been to before, but that was the only way he could avoid seeing Mizuki or any of Dry Juice. He had gone almost two days without talking to Mizuki, which was a record for them. Mizuki had made every effort to try and change that, but Sly had refused to indulge him. Mizuki wasn’t stupid; he’d known that Sly had laid claims to Noiz. To think he’d actually go after the boy and call it a misunderstanding was ridiculous.

            “Another?” the barkeep asked as he passed by Sly.

            The blue-haired youth nodded. This would be his fifth of the night and if he had anything to do with it, that was a mere third of what he would be drinking. Sly tossed back the aqua-colored shot when it arrived. He had no idea what it was, but it tasted like acid going down his throat, so he enjoyed it. He left the bar and plowed through the patrons toward the dance floor. He was rather renowned for dancing like a stripper when he was drunk, a fact that Virus and Trip made constant fun of him for whenever he was out with the pair.

            On the edge of the crowd, he careened blindly into someone. Swearing loudly, he rounded on the poor fool that had gotten into his way.

            “Sorry, sorry,” the unfortunate soul said over and over again.

            “ _What the_ —Noiz?” Sly stared at the boy.

            Noiz’s eyes met his and he finally registered whom he had bumped into. Even in the undulating lighting in the club, Sly could see Noiz’s cheeks stain red. It was an endearing quality about the boy that he blushed at almost everything.

            “Sly,” Noiz said as he tried to back away, only to bump into a couple of dancers, who jostled him back with their vigorous dance moves.

            “Noiz!” Sly said, this time which much more fervent enthusiasm. He caught hold of the boy’s arm and dragged him close.

            Noiz stumbled and his mouth moved in protest, but Sly couldn’t hear what he said.

            “Come dance,” Sly shouted at him over the music. For all his bitching and moaning over the boy, he was actually quite pleased that he had run into him. Eliciting sex from a stranger was a long and arduous affair and one he'd rather skip right now. 

            “No, I don’t…” Noiz called after him as he was dragged into the thick of the dancing mob.

            Sly forced them into a small pocket of space in the writhing crowd. He released Noiz’s arm and began moving slowly to the beat. Noiz stood awkwardly beside him, staring at him as if Sly were a wolf and he was a lost pet rabbit.

            “Dance,” Sly shouted.

            “I don’t know how,” Noiz said as he glanced away.

            “I’ll show you,” Sly said. He turned around and pressed his butt to Noiz’s crotch. He began grinding against him slowly. “Put your hands on my hips and move with me,” Sly said as he twisted his head to brush his lips to Noiz’s ear. He laced his fingers together behind the boy’s neck.

            “Sly, I don’t—it’s just—” Noiz stammered.

            “Shut up and do it,” Sly whispered in his ear. He dug his fingers into the soft skin at the nape of Noiz’s neck. Noiz grunted quietly and began to follow Sly’s hips with his own.

            “That’s it,” Sly purred into his ear as he began to grind back harder. “Keep doing that.” As he spoke he turned around and pressed his chest to Noiz’s.

            Noiz was blushing, which was no surprise and he looked away quickly when his eyes met Sly’s. Sly grinned and pressed down hard on the leg he straddled. He rubbed up and down to the heavy beat that pounded around them. Noiz stood stiffly with his fingers lightly touching Sly’s hips. Sly leaned forward and nipped sharply at Noiz’s ear. The boy’s fingers tightened on his hips. Sly smiled as he caught his wrists and brought his hands to his ass.

            “Sly,” the boy began, but Sly just forced his hands to tightened.

            “Keep your hands there.” He slipped his hands under Noiz’s thin black t-shirt and dug his nails into his skin. “Noiz,” Sly purred as he dragged his nails down Noiz’s chest.

            Noiz jerked forward, his crotch connecting sharply with Sly’s sharp hipbone. Sly rutted against Noiz’s leg persistently as he dug his sharp nails into the skin around Noiz’s pert nipples.

            “I didn’t like finding you like that with Mizuki.” He bit sharply into the soft skin of Noiz’s neck. “If I’d known you’d be so eager to suck another guy off so soon, I would have kept you on a tighter leash.”

            “Sly,” Noiz grunted as he gripped Sly’s ass. Sly ground roughly into his leg; his boner ached as it pressed against the front of his jeans. He could feel Noiz’s cock stirring as well. He clawed his hands down the boy’s chest and shoved one down the front of his pants.

            “Sly, no, not here,” Noiz gritted out as Sly grasped his member and began rubbing the heel of his hand over him.

            “Mm, wanna go somewhere else?’

            “That isn’t—” Noiz started to protest, but Sly had silenced him with a sharp bite to his lower lip.

            “I’ll let you in on a little secret,” he said. Noiz’s face swam in front of his eyes. The flashing lights caused small spots to dance across his vision. He sucked hard on Noiz’s lower lip.

            “What’s that?” Noiz mumbled against Sly’s lips.

            Sly gripped Noiz’s length harder, causing the boy to grunt. He put his lips to Noiz’s ear and whispered, “I like to bottom when I’m drunk.”

* * *

             Noiz stopped moving completely when those words left Sly’s lips. His mind was already woozy from the overstimulation that was suffocating him. Now the frantic thoughts that had been chasing each other around his mind came to a standstill. The bright lights illuminated Sly at odd intervals. His blue hair reflected the glow and made Noiz’s eyes ache. Sly chuckled quietly in his ear. He hadn’t loosened his grip on Noiz’s boner and now he even dug in his nails. Noiz gasped and thrust into Sly’s hand.

            “Even though you pissed me the fuck off because you came onto Mizuki, I’m too drunk to care, so if you want we can go somewhere and fuck.” He coaxed a small moan from Noiz as he bit the already abused skin of the boy’s neck. “Come.” Sly turned away. As he did, he slid his hand out of Noiz’s pants and caught the boy’s wrist.

            Noiz let himself be dragged through the pulsating crowd. His stomach was twisting around itself and he felt ready to dry heave even though he hadn’t touched a beverage all night. Sly pulled him to one of the curtained booths. Since the curtain was open, it was available. Sly shoved Noiz into the booth; the boy stumbled and fell onto the leather-upholstered couch. Sly yanked the curtain closed and dropped to his knees on the couch.

            “Sly,” Noiz gasped as he rolled over.

            Sly slid between his legs and draped himself onto Noiz’s chest.

            “Sly.”

            The blue-haired youth pushed up Noiz’s shirt and dug his teeth into pale skin. His hands fumbled around Noiz’s belt. The curtain did nothing to muffle the music. It still pulsed beneath his skin along with his blood.

            “Sly.”

            Sly yanked open Noiz’s pants and caught hold of his half hard cock through his briefs. He dug his nails in as he continued to bite Noiz’s skin. The space between the curtain rod and the ceiling allowed the flashing lights to dance across the ceiling of the booth.

            “Sly!” Noiz tangled his fingers in Sly’s hair and shoved his head back. The older boy let out a sharp hiss as he looked up at Noiz. His brows were furrowed in bewilderment, but his teeth were set on edge.

            “What? Don’t think you have what it takes to top?” Sly mocked.

            That actually was true, but it wasn't what had made him stop Sly.  He looked away from Sly’s piercing gaze as he pressed his fingers to his lips.

            “Noiz?” Sly said as he sat up. His hand loosened around Noiz's cock as he frowned down at the boy.

            “I need to—” Noiz shook his head. He couldn’t get the words out past the tightening in his throat. His heart was thundering against his ribcage, making it hard to breath. He had only meant to stay from a brief moment. He’d had business with a few members of Bug Bomb who wanted information on someone. He’d been on his way out when he bumped into Sly. He knew his limit when it came to overstimulation and he’d long since exceeded it. Sly’s advances didn’t help matters.

            “Noiz?”

            “It’s too loud,” Noiz shouted over the blaring music. “It’s too bright.” He tried his best to cover both his eyes and his ears as he curled in on himself.

            “It’s a club,” Sly said derisively.

            “I-it’s too much.” Suddenly breathing was nothing short of impossible. Noiz clutched his chest as he gagged on empty air. His heart stuttered in his chest. He could feel tears pricking his eyes.

            “Shit.” Noiz heard the sharp sound of a zipper. Sly pushed his hoodie onto Noiz and yanked up the hood. He quickly redid Noiz’s pants and belt.

            “Come on.” He pulled Noiz to his feet. Wrapping an arm around his head, he pulled Noiz against his side. His hand gripped the hood and kept it pulled low over his face.

            “Keep your eyes shut,” he said.

            Noiz once again let himself be dragged along by Sly. The older boy’s arm and body helped to muffle the music somewhat. His vision was entirely black save for the afterimage spots that danced languidly about.

            He stumbled over his feet most of the way out of the club, but Sly kept him up right. Sly made short work of exiting. He shoved other patrons aside and cussed them out if they stayed in his way too long. Noiz’s breathing wasn’t entirely under control yet, but at least he was getting a few short gasps in.

            “We’re at the door.”

            The music cut off completely as the heavy metal door clicked shut behind them. Sly helped him move a few yards down the sidewalk before stopping and releasing his hold.

            Noiz sank down in squat as soon as he was let go. Pulling the hoodie tighter around himself, he tried to breath in as much of fresh air as possible and began panting desperately. Sly crouched beside him and pushed back his hood slightly.

            “Slower,” he said. “Breathe slower. Count it out.” He coached Noiz slowly and calmly through the panic attack, even going so far as to make Noiz count to ten. Slowly, the attack subsided. Sly sighed when Noiz got his breathing under control. He stood up.

            “There, you’re alright now, bunny boy.”

            Noiz rose slowly as well. He tugged at the edge of the hood self consciously as he glanced furtively in Sly’s direction. The blue-haired boy was staring at him with his slightly narrowed yellow eyes. His weight was dropped back on one hip and his fingers were pushed into his shallow pockets.

            “Thanks,” Noiz said as he slowly started to pull off the hoodie.

            “Keep it on,” Sly ordered. “It’s cold out.”

            “I’m fine.”

            “Wear it you, stupid brat.”

            Noiz nodded quickly and slipped his arms into the sleeves. Sly heaved a sigh.

            “I’ll walk you back to your apartment.”

            “That’s not necessary.”

            “I'm crashing at your apartment too, bunny boy. I live on the other side of the city and I don't feel like walking back tonight.”

            “Who said I live near here?” He lived two blocks away.

            “You’re a lazy kid. What would make you want to walk far?” Sly said.

            “You’re a kid too,” Noiz sulked as he set off down the sidewalk. He knew he wouldn’t be able to shake Sly off so he might as well head home.

            “I am not a kid,” Sly said with a short laugh. “I’m twenty one. How old are you anyway, bunny boy? Eighteen, nineteen?”

            “Yeah, something like that,” Noiz said.

            Sly was already partial to making a mockery of his age; Noiz didn’t like the idea of him knowing he was only seventeen. There was also the fact that that put them at a four-year gap. He’d mostly ever been with men about twenty years his senior, which was an entirely different matter.

            Sly just laughed and continued walking at a steady pace. He didn’t mention Noiz’s panic in the club, which Noiz was incredibly grateful for. He didn’t actually say anything as they walked. He just let his head fall back and stared up at the stars. Noiz stared at his profile. He would never have expected Sly to behave that way. Even as he had admitted to how overwhelmed he felt, he had been waiting for Sly to laugh at him and just keep going. Despite his brutality, which he’d showcased by ripping out Noiz’s piercing, and his lack of concern for his partner, which he’d exhibited when he face-fucked Noiz, Sly wasn’t a half bad guy.

            “Shit,” Sly said quietly. “I really fucking wanted to get laid. You owe me big.” He flashed Noiz a predatorily grin. Noiz flushed a bright red and looked away quickly.

            “Caught ya staring,” Sly said with a laugh. “You starting to fancy me?”

            “No fucking way, you prick,” Noiz said with a short laugh. “Don’t mistake a fuck for a fancy.”

            “That’s suppose to be my line, brat.” His words made Noiz’s stomach drop. He was fine with the thought of moving on from Sly when he’d got his fill, but the idea of being dropped by the guy left his stomach feeling barren. Usually it was a BJ or two and that was it. Noiz didn’t usually dance with his hook up buddies, or eat dinner with their grandmas. He had to get out fast; he knew all too well what happened when he got attached to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure how i feel about how sly dealt with noiz's panic attack. i mean he did a good job but i feel like he'd be more of an asshole about it hm


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly helps Noiz out and then gets a call from everyone's favorite trash lords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'D
> 
> hi everyone, sorry for a late update. i was at boston comic con. but i have finally found time to churn out some beautiful gayness for you. also if you feel so inclined you can check out my tumblr. the handle is toxzen

            Noiz’s apartment was huge for a kid living alone. It consisted of a vast kitchen-living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. It was sparsely furnished and not at all decorated, unless stray pizza boxes and pasta cartons counted as decoration. Sly wandered around it with little regard for Noiz’s privacy, though the boy didn’t object. Sly had already known the boy was well off because of all his piercings, but the apartment proved that he, or more likely his family, was loaded.

            “You can crash on the couch,” Noiz said as he carried out a spare pillow and blanket to the boxy white sofa. He dropped them on the cushions and glanced over at Sly. He had only cast quick, furtive glances in Sly’s direction since he had helped him out of the club.

            “Nice.” Sly, who had been helping himself to a bag of potato chips that Noiz had left on the coffee table, flopped onto the couch. He grimaced. “This isn’t very comfortable.

            “Whatever,” Noiz said. “Night.” He walked out of the room and closed his bedroom door.

            Sly sighed and wriggled about to try to get as comfortable as possible on the stiff sofa. Noiz’s panic attack had sobered him up quite effectively and now he was left with a dull ache throughout his body that Noiz’s couch wasn’t helping. He grabbed the pillow and stuffed it under his head; it was as hard as a rock. He grimaced again. At that moment his Coil began chiming. With a groan he answered the call.

            “What?”

            “Sly.” Virus’ voice left the Coil in a drawl.

            On the small screen, Sly could see him, as well as his constant shadow, Trip, seated together on the couch in their apartment. Sly had only ever been to the look-alikes’ apartment a few times, but he knew that couch was world’s more comfortable than Noiz’s.

            “What do you want?” Sly said as he suppressed a yawn. It was only about two in the morning, but since he wasn’t still knocking back those acid-flavored drinks, he wasn’t getting a constant source of energy.

            “You’re grouchy,” Virus said with a small chuckle as he adjusted the glasses that were perched daintily on the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in a white collared shirt with a green and yellow tie. A knit grey sweater sagged off his shoulders. A gradient green embellished the left shoulder, which was purposefully knit with large holes. For Trip’s part, he was dressed in the same sweater, though his had a magenta flare to it. Beneath that he wore a heavy black sweatshirt with a spiked hoodie. He had several eyeball pins attached to the front of his sweater.

            “What do you want?” Sly graoned again as he continued to fidget on the couch to find a comfortable position.

            “Where are you? That’s not your place,” Virus said as he tilted his head to the side.

            Trip glanced over at the Virus’ screen. He had been absorbed in his own Coil, but now his interest had piqued.

            “I’m crashing at someone else's,” Sly said. “And would you answer the question so that I can go to sleep?”

            “Whose place?” Virus said. He and Trip were among the few who weren’t afraid of a peeved Sly. Usually people jumped at the opportunity to do whatever he wanted, but these two didn’t put up with his antics in the slightest.

            “This kid I met whose on the Ruff Rabbit team,” Sly said. He knew Virus would hound him persistently for an answer and he didn’t have the fortitude to keep putting him off.

            “Oh, are you picking your victims now?” Virus said. A smile perked up the corners of his lips.

            Trip chuckled lightly as he draped his arms over the back of the couch.

            “Ugh, shut up,” Sly said, rubbing his temples.

            “You should be careful,  _Sly_ ,” Virus said, enunciating the Rhyme name with mocking disdain. “You can crush minds like flies, but someone is going to catch onto you and try to put you back in your place.”

            “My place?” Sly said as he sat up. “What the hell are you talking about Virus? I’m not a naughty school boy.”

            Trip snorted quietly and Virus cast him an annoyed glance.

            “You know what I mean,” Virus said with a small sigh. “We could help you, you know. Keep you out of trouble.”

            “I can take care of myself.”

            “Don’t be a sullen child,” Virus said, waving a dismissive hand.

            Sly gritted his teeth. He would allow Virus to be his usually patronizing self for one of two reasons: one, he was tired; and two, an annoyed prodding in the back of his mind told him Virus had a point regarding this entire thing. He had been going out of his way to make others’ lives miserable for his own perverse pleasure. It was only a matter of time before it caught up with him.

            “This is ridiculous,” he said as he swung his legs over the side of the couch.

            “Sl~y,” Virus said.

            “I’ll catch you later and don’t let me hear you spouting that shit again. I can take care of myself.” Sly cut off the call and stood up. He hadn’t wanted to let Virus get the satisfaction of seeing him squirm beneath his patronization.

            He let out a grating sigh and glanced over to the door of Noiz’s room. Virus and Trip were always making him feel like a child and so was Mizuki. The only person who didn’t was Noiz. Sly didn’t like finding an ego boost in the boy and he only did because the boy was several years his junior. He knew that Noiz had been lying when he’d answered Sly about his age. The boy had flushed too much not have been, and yet…

            Sly looked down at the hand that brushed the bedroom door handle. He hadn’t even realized he’d crossed the room. His headache, along with his fatigue, was long forgotten. His blood was practically boiling after his conversation with Virus, and the grunting that Trip had contributed. Sly gritted his teeth. He knew Noiz was shook up off the club, but he didn’t stop. He turned the handle and pushed the door open.

            Noiz lay curled up on his side in the master bedroom. Moonlight spilled through the floor-to-ceiling windows and bathed the boy in silver light. He still wore Sly's hoodie and the t-shirt he’d had on, but other than that he only had briefs on. His long, thin legs were bent under his butt, which curved against the fabric of his black underpants. He was also sound asleep. A small smile graced Sly's lips as he walked across the room.

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly makes good on what he said about Noiz 'owing' him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'D  
> i've never written a scene like this before. i hope it's not terrible

            A sharp pressure on Noiz’s collarbone jolted him from sleep. Noiz groaned. He blinked his eyes open. Sly Blue hovered over him. The moonlight that pierced through the glass illuminated his blue hair, giving it an almost ethereal glow. His yellow eyes were glowing as well. He brought a pale hand to his mouth and wiped a drop of blood off his chin.

            “Took you long enough,” he said in a low, throaty voice.

            “What?” Noiz said weakly as he brought a hand to his collarbone. The skin was broken and he could feel a few wet drops peeking out from where Sly’s canines had dug in. Sly laughed quietly as he glanced up and down Noiz’s torso. Noiz followed his gaze and found himself stripped, save for his underwear. He gasped at the multitude of reddening spots on his chest. The bite marks glimmered with fresh saliva.

            “Like I said, took you long enough.” Sly caught hold of the boy’s wrists and pinned them hard against the stiff mattress.

            Noiz grunted quietly. His mind reeled as he tried to figure out just what was going on. He’d honestly thought that Sly wasn’t interested in doing anything tonight, or at least he’d hoped that Sly would have the decency not to.

            “I told you you owed me,” Sly said as he pressed against Noiz’s chest and scraped his teeth along his jugular. “And you should know; I’m no longer in the mood to bottom." He released Noiz’s wrists and caught hold of the fabric of Noiz’s briefs.

            “Sly!” Noiz gasped as the older boy pulled off his last scrap of clothing. Sly caught his legs behind his knees and pulled them onto his shoulders. A sharp grin split his delicate features as he dug his fingernails into Noiz’s hips. Noiz let out a soft grunt as his bare cock began to stir.

            “You really do get turned on from pain,” Sly said, his voice still barely above a whisper. “I wonder if you’ll come from it.”

            Noiz gasped at his words as Sly pushed Noiz’s legs down to his waist and dropped onto Noiz’s chest. The rough fabric of his jeans rubbed harshly against Noiz’s length. Noiz squeezed his lips together to keep from making another sound.

            Sly ducked his head and brought his teeth to Noiz’s right nipple. He bit down hard and Noiz couldn’t help the small cry that left his mouth. Sly attended to his other nipple with his hand, squeezing and twisting it without mercy. Noiz could feel a familiar warmth pooling in the bit of his stomach as Sly continued with his harsh ministrations. In between small mewls, he panted quietly, his mouth hanging open lewdly.

            “You’re such a little slut, Noiz,” Sly purred. His smile grew as he sat back on his heels and stared down at Noiz’s his nude form. “Look, you’re already dripping.” Sly cupped Noiz’s dick in his hand and smeared the precome over the tip with his thumb.

            Noiz bit his lip and turned his head to the side. He was blushing fiercely. Even in the silver glow of the moon, Sly could tell and he laughed openly at the boy as he released his cock. Sly caught Noiz’s shoulder and pressed his thumb, the one that was still wet with precome, into the budding bruise on the younger boy’s collar bone. Noiz let out a halting gasp.

           "Lube," Sly said flatly. "Got any?"

           "Bedside table," Noiz panted.

           "You clean? I hate condoms," Sly said as he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lube.

            "Yes," Noiz said quickly.

           "Good." Sly poured a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his fingers. He brought the digits to Noiz's twitching entrance. He pushed one finger in and Noiz let out a soft breath. Sly gritted his teeth as he forced in a second finger. He thrust them in and out quickly.

            Noiz gasped as his passage stretched around Sly's digits. Sly curled his fingers aggressively and Noiz whined loudly as his hips bucked. 

            “Fuck this,” Sly hissed.

            Noiz could hear the sound of a zipper coming undone and he glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye. Sly pushed down his pants and underwear. His dick was half hard. Noiz swallowed as Sly took his cock in his own hand. He grabbed the bottle of lube and dripped the liquid onto his member. He jerked himself off to spread the lube around. Noiz knew from giving Sly a blow job that his dick was very large, both in length and thickness. He bit his lip. When it was hard enough for his liking, Sly caught hold of Noiz’s legs again and pushed them against his chest. Noiz’s blush deepened as he was forced into the exposed position.

            “What are you doing?” he whispered.

            “What does it look like?” Sly said as he brought the tip of his dick to Noiz’s trembling asshole. “I’m going to fuck you raw and hard and make you come screaming.”

* * *

             Sly laughed at the look of horror on Noiz’s face. The boy quickly covered his face with his arms.

            "Unless you're not interested, of course," Sly said in a benign voice.

            Noiz nodded and pushed his ass down on Sly's cock.

            Sly laughed again as he guided his dick slowly into Noiz’s hole.

            “You’re tight,” Sly grunted as his tip entered Noiz.

            “You could have done something about that!” Noiz cried.

            "I did enough," Sly said. “Uncover your face.”

            “No.” Noiz’s voice caught in his throat as Sly pressed deeper.

            “ _ **Do it**_.”

            Noiz dropped his arms to either side of his head. He gazed up at Sly. He was flushed as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

            “Fuck,” Sly hissed as he forced the rest of his way in with an aggressive thrust.

            Noiz cried out and his hips rutted helplessly. His fingers clawed at the sheets. Sly stayed still for a moment. Tears were leaking out of the corners of Noiz’s eyes. His passage was tightening and trembling repeatedly around Sly’s cock, making him desperate to thrust into the boy with abandonment, but he waited for Noiz to calm down a little.

            “I’m going to move, bunny boy,” Sly warned as he pulled out slightly and thrust back in shallowly.

            Noiz’s head twisted to the side and his teeth caught hold of the sheets. Drool rolled out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin as he panted wetly.

            Sly gave a few shallow and controlled thrusts. Noiz released soft moans and the cloth in his mouth slowly darkened with saliva. Sly reached out and pressed a hand into the middle of Noiz’s chest. His fingers spread and dug into the boy. He could feel Noiz’s bones just below his skin. He pressed harder, as the desire grew to crush the boy below him. Noiz mewled softly and Sly couldn’t hold back anymore.

            He pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. Noiz cried out; his jaw dropped open and the sheet fell from his mouth. Sly thrust into him several times more, each time earning a desperate cry from Noiz. His grin grew wider with each pathetic noise the boy made. He wondered absentmindedly if the boy had been nicknamed for his lewd sounds.

            “Fuck you’re spilling over,” Sly said as he caught Noiz’s dick and gave it a harsh jerk.

            Noiz hummed quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Sly tightened his grip.

            “But you don’t get to come yet.” He punctuated his words with a harsh thrust deep inside of Noiz.

            “Ha-ha-ha—” Noiz panted.

            “Trying to say something, bunny boy?” Sly said as his grip tightened on Noiz’s dick. His other hand kept Noiz’s leg pressed flush against his chest as he rutted into the boy; Noiz had hooked his other leg around Sly's waist

            “Harder,” Noiz panted.

            “Harder?” Sly said as his hips stilled. The boy was even more of a masochist than he'd thought, but he was fully ready to indulge his desire. “Beg. Beg for me to fuck you harder. Go on.”

            “P-please,” Noiz stuttered. “F-fuck me harder.” He turned his head so he was looking straight up at Sly. His mouth hung up; his chest heaved with every broken breath he took.

            Sly complied. He thrust deep and hard into Noiz’s hole. The lewd sound of flesh slapping on flesh, along with Noiz’s soft, plaintive cries, filled the room. Sly’s grip tightened, constricting Noiz’s dick completely. The boy cried out as he was pounded into without mercy. His face was tear-stained and flushed. Saliva dripped out of the corners of his mouth.

            Sly pushed Noiz’s leg off his chest. Noiz hooked it around Sly’s waist and pulled him close as Sly continued to thrust inside of him. Sly leaned forward. He caught the boy by the neck and yanked him off the bed. Noiz’s gasp was lost inside Sly’s mouth. Sly pressed his lips to Noiz’s with bruising ferocity. He rutted into the boy with reckless abandon as he coaxed out Noiz’s tongue and caught his piercing in his teeth. He sucked and tugged on the piercing. Noiz’s moans sent vibrations through his mouth.

            “S-y.” Noiz tried to say the older boy’s name with his tongue still being sucked on. Sly released him to allow the boy to talk. He liked the sound of the desperation in Noiz’s voice.

            “Sly, I can’t—just—please—” Noiz bucked against the hand that Sly still had around his shaft.

            “Beg.”

            “Nng,” Noiz grunted. “Please let me...”

            “Say it.”

            “Let me come.”

            Sly released the boy. He sat back and caught hold of the boy’s hips. He thrust inside him. Noiz came only a moment later. He cried out loudly. His seed spilled over his chest. As the boy rode out his orgasm, Sly fucked him _hard_. He thrust into him wildly. He came a moment later, filling Noiz to the brim, and felt his own cum spill out of Noiz's ass around his dick. He dropped onto his elbows and hovered over Noiz as he rode out the orgasm.

            He panted slowly, his hot breath brushing the neck of the boy beneath him. He hadn’t had a fuck like that in months. He let out a small laugh as he slowly pulled out of Noiz. His cum dripped off his cock and spilled out of Noiz’s hole and onto the bed sheets.

            He looked down at Noiz’s face. His eyelids fluttered slowly, giving Sly only mere glimpses of his green irises. His chest continued to rise and fall heavily as his head lolled to the side. He looked completely drained. Sly rolled over and yanked a clump of tissues out of the box on Noiz’s bedside table. He cleaned off his flaccid dick and looked back at Noiz. The boy was staring at him from beneath hooded lids.

            “Clean yourself up,” Sly said as he placed the tissue box by Noiz’s hand.

            The boy moaned softly. He looked too exhausted to move but he did reach out slowly for the box. He knocked it onto its side and fumbled to pull out a tissue.

            “Pathetic,” Sly said. “Shouldn’t you have a bit more stamina, brat?” He picked up the tissue box and yanked out the remaining tissues before tossing it aside.

            He cleaned Noiz as best he could. The boy turned a vibrant red as he worked, and covered his face with his arms. Sly laughed as he dropped the tissues onto the floor. They’re was still a large, wet stain on the sheets from the cum that had spilled out of Noiz, but he couldn’t do much about that now.

            “Slide over, brat,” he said as he pushed against the boy’s side.

            Noiz looked up at him in confusion from between his arms, but he obeyed him. When he had shimmied far enough over that Sly could lie down without being in a stain of his own cum, Sly flopped onto the mattress. It was as unforgiving as the couch, but he was too exhausted to care. He tucked his arm under his head and threw his other arm lazily over Noiz’s waist. Noiz edged slowly backward until he was curled up in the curve of Sly’s body. Sly wasn’t usually one to spoon his partners after sex, but he had just stripped the boy of his virginity so he’d allowed it this time.

            “It was your first time, right?” Sly said.

            “Y-yes,” Noiz said. He sounded embarrassed though Sly couldn’t see his face.

            “Mm.” Sly wrapped his arm tighter around Noiz’s waist and twined his legs with the boy’s. “You’re welcome.”

            “Shut up.” Noiz drew his arms up to his head and buried his face into them.

            "You liked it," Sly said, though he did allow a small question to enter his tone.

            Noiz nodded.

            Sly laughed into his ear and closed his eyes. He drifted off with the smell of Noiz’s cloying sweat in his nose.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz pisses Sly off; Virus and Trip make a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this didn't go at all the way i had planned, but i don't much mind the outcome. the next chapter will probably be the last for this arc of the story.

            Noiz woke to a loud bang and swear. He frowned and sat up slowly. He was alone in his bed. Sly’s clothes, which had been cast aside last night, littered the floor still, save for his pants. Noiz crawled over to the edge of the bed and dropped his feet onto the floor. He could hear Sly’s voice coming from the other room, but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. He was probably on his Coil with someone.

            Noiz bent over and groaned. His muscles were so stiff it felt as if they had been incased in tar. He knew that if he were normal, he would have been in excruciating pain right now since Sly had...gone at it so hard. He blushed at the thought. He was happy that Sly had stayed the whole night and was still here, but he knew the older boy would humiliate him in some way or another.

            He grabbed is underwear and pulled it on. Shuffling across the room like an invalid, since his muscles weren't in the cooperating mood, he made his way to his closet and pulled out a pair of black sweatpants. He stumbled into them and yanked them on. He walked out into the kitchen.

            Sly was on his Coil. He was chatting amicably enough, though a fierce frown distorted his delicate features. He looked up at the sound of Noiz padding across the bare floor.

            “You.” Sly stabbed an accusatory finger in Noiz’s direction. “Where the fuck is the breakfast food?”

            “Breakfast food?” Noiz said as he walked over to the fridge. He couldn’t look Sly in the eye and instead focused on the floor and trying not to collapse because of his tight muscles. “In here.” He opened the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out a box of pizza. He dropped it onto the island counter in the middle of the kitchen and opened the lid.

            “Mizuki, get a look at this,” Sly said as he walked to Noiz’s side and angled his Coil toward the pizza. “This brat is calling this breakfast.”

            Mizuki laughed.

            “Noiz, that’s not very healthy, you know.”

            “Whatever,” Noiz said as he took a slice and nibbled on the tip.

            Sly slung his arm over Noiz’s shoulder and turned the Coil back toward him. Noiz looked down. Mizuki’s smiling face was visible on the screen and Noiz knew that he and Sly, both shirtless and Noiz sporting several marks of obvious origin around his neck, were visible to Mizuki. He blushed as he continued to gnaw on the cold slice of pizza.

            “All he has in his house is old pizza, potato chips, and soda,” Sly said as he leaned against Noiz’s back.

            Noiz’s hips pressed against the counter and his blush deepened.

            “Sly, don’t act like you wouldn’t have the same if you didn’t live with your grandma,” Mizuki said with a charming laugh.

            “ _Mizuki?_ ” someone called Mizuki’s name on the other side of the Coil

            “Oh, right. I have to go Sly. See ya Noiz.” Mizuki flipped off his Coil.

            “I don’t see what’s so bad about my food choices,” Noiz said.

            “As far as I can tell,” Sly said as he dropped his arm. His fingers brushed Noiz’s chest. “You only eat carbs and fats. You’re going to get chubby.” With his other hand, he pinched Noiz’s side.

            “Stop that.”

            “What? Are you ticklish?” Sly whispered into his ear as he rubbed his fingertips into Noiz’s stomach.

            “No,” Noiz said bluntly. He pushed back against Sly and snaked out of his grip. He walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. A long, rather pregnant, silence fell between the two. Noiz was doing his utmost to keep his attention on the cityscape outside his window, but he was growing increasingly uncomfortable under Sly’s unwavering gaze.

            “How are you feeling?” Sly asked suddenly.

            “What?” Noiz said as his head whipped around. He gaped at Sly. He never thought such a question would leave his mouth.

            “How is your body doing?” Sly rephrased as he slid his hands into his pockets. The act pushed his pants even lower.

            Noiz glanced away quickly.

            “Fine.”

            “You were shuffling around. Does it hurt?”

            “No,” Noiz snapped.

            “We didn’t prepare you that well,” Sly said as he walked slowly across the room.

            “And who’s fault was that?” Noiz said as his cheeks were bathed in red.

            “I’m asking if you’re okay; stop being such a little shit,” Sly hissed between clenched teeth. His eyes flashed dangerously.

            “Nothing hurts,” Noiz cried out as he spun to face Sly, tossing the pizza aside as he did so. He slammed his hands on the coffee table. “Do you get it? _Nothing_ hurts.”

            Sly lunged forward. He laced his fingers in Noiz’s hair and slammed his head onto the coffee table. Noiz grunted. He knew he shouldn’t have antagonized Sly like that, but he couldn’t help yelling at the boy. He had just hated the idea of Sly giving a shit. He preferred the boy to not care; that just made things easier. Beside that Sly was treating him like he was normal, but how could he be if he survive Sly fucking him like that?

            “Don’t ever raise your voice to me again, bunny boy,” Sly hissed as he ground Noiz’s face harder into the surface of the table.

            Noiz grunted non-committedly.

            “Ever. Do _you_ get it?”

            Noiz gritted his teeth as his hold on the edge of the coffee table tightened. Sly growled audibly. He yanked Noiz across the table. Noiz’s hips slammed into the edge of the table, causing him to gasp. Still with a tight hold on Noiz’s hair, Sly stepped around table and bent over him.

            “There is only one instance when you can raise your voice with me,” Sly whispered in his ear as he slid his hand down Noiz’s pants. “And this is it.”

            Noiz choked on a soft moan Sly shoved two fingers inside of him. He was still stretched from last night. He bucked back against the older boy as Sly dug deeper inside of him without care if his nails caught on Noiz’s walls.

            Suddenly Sly’s Coil began chiming. Sly swore as he released Noiz’s hair. He propped his knee against the coffee table. With his chin, he opened the Coil and answered the call.

            “What?” he said as he continued to thrust hard into Noiz without mercy.

            Noiz mewed quietly as his fingers splayed onto the coffee table. He pushed his chest off the surface and pushed back into Sly’s hand. He didn’t care how desperate or slutty Sly thought he was. He didn’t want the older boy to stop splitting him open. Maybe if Sly did him harder or faster, it might actually  _hurt,_ and if it did, then he could actually answer Sly's question the normal way.

            “Sly, it’s Virus.”

            “I know that, you idiot,” Sly said as he shoved his knee into Noiz’s crotch, causing the boy to gasp loudly as his cock was crushed between Sly’s knee and the coffee table. “I have caller ID.”

            “There’s something important we need to talk to you about,” the man named Virus said.

            Noiz didn’t recognize the name, so he must not have had anything to do with Rhyme. Noiz craned his head around and stared at the back of the Coil’s screen. A blond man’s face was framed in the screen. There was nothing else in the frame.

            "It's about what we told you last night."

            “I’m in the middle of something,” Sly said as he pulled his fingers out of Noiz and pushed his own pants down below his half hard cock.

            Noiz flushed a deep red as Sly flipped him over. The blue-haired boy grabbed Noiz's sweats and pulled them off. He fisted his own cock and angled the tip of his length against Noiz’s flexing hole. Noiz clasped his fingers over his mouth, but he couldn’t stifle the cry that left his lips as Sly buried his cock in him to the hilt.

            “Are you having sex?” a deeper voice asked.

            “What if I am?” Sly said as he bent over the table and placed his hand beside Noiz’s head.

            “Turn your Coil around,” the deeper voice said.

            Sly looked down at Noiz’s face. It was flushed bright red. Noiz shook his head fervently as he continued to press his hands to his mouth.

            “No,” Sly said as he pulled out and thrust back into Noiz.           

            “Trip,” Virus admonished. He sounded like he had to put up with this sort of behavior often.

            Noiz let out a muffled cry. His hand flung to the side and caught hold of Sly’s arm. He wrapped his teeth around one of his fingers and bit hard.

            “You don’t get to see what’s for my eyes only.” He thrust in again with a soft grunt.

            “As possessive as ever,” Trip said.

            Sly laughed quietly as he rammed into Noiz’s hole. Noiz’s moans were stifled somewhat by the finger he was gnawing on. A thin drip of blood rolled over his lip and down his chin.

            “What is it you want?” Sly asked as he picked up the pace. His eyebrows furrowed and his lips tightened.

            “We’ve heard rumors about Rhymers who are less than pleased about what you’ve done to their comrades.”

            “So what?” Sly said as he slammed into Noiz.

            Noiz moaned as he caught hold of his neglected hard on. With the abuse he was receiving, his dick had actually responded despite not being touched. He tugged at it and dug his nails into it.

            “I can handle a few punks easily.” Sly caught Noiz’s hand and pushed it aside. Noiz gasped as Sly started jerking him off at the same pace he had set his thrusts. He dug his fingernails into the tender head of Noiz’s cock, causing the boy’s hips to jerk up as he moaned into his bleeding finger.

            “There may be more than a few punks, Sly,” Virus said. He sounded genuinely concerned. “You should be careful.”

            “Sure, whatever. I’m hanging up.”

            “Oh, don’t,” Trip said, sounding very disappointed at the thought. Virus’s Coil was pulled to the side such that it showed another man’s face. He was almost identical to Virus and looked just as disappointed as he had sounded. “I wanna watch you come.”

            “Shut up.” Sly ended the call and dropped his arm to the table. He let out a heavy sigh. “Sorry about that.” He didn’t sound apologetic in the slightest. He smirked down at Noiz as he reached up and pulled his hand from his mouth. “You can be as loud as you want now.” He yanked almost completely out of Noiz and then slammed back in.

            Noiz cried out as he gripped Sly’s hand with his bloodied one. The older boy’s lips twitched.

            “You were making such lewd sounds. Aren’t you embarrassed that Virus and Trip heard you?”

            Noiz’s blush deepened and he nodded.

            “You’re adorable.” Sly freed his hand from Noiz’s and tugged on his eyebrow piercings. “I like these. Get your nipples pierced as well.” He dropped his hand and twisted Noiz’s nipple between his knuckles.

            Noiz moaned. Sly was still pounding into him with shameless aggression. His limbs were beginning to tremble and he felt heat pooling in his stomach. Tears coursed down his cheeks and he released a long whine.

            “Sly,” Noiz gasped as Sly yanked particularly violently on his dick. “I’m—I’m—” The words were lost a silent cry as Sly rutted deep into him.

            “Wait.” Sly removed his hands from Noiz’s body.

            Noiz moaned at the loss of contact. Sly fiddled with his Coil until he had set it to record a video.

            “What are you doing?” Noiz gasped as Sly pressed record.

            “Filming you, obviously,” Sly said as he returned his hand to Noiz’s dick. “Fuck. You’re so wet.” He smeared Noiz’s precome over his fingers. “Suck.” Sly pressed his fingers to Noiz’s lips.

            “Sly, don’t film it.” Noiz’s eyes flickered to the side.

            “I won’t let you come if you don’t do as I say.”

            Noiz let out a defeated mew as he took Sly’s wet fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them and tasted himself. He tasted salty and bitter. He moaned as Sly pounded into him harder than before. Sly pulled his fingers free and caught hold of Noiz’s dick.

            “Beg,” he said as he wrapped his hand around Noiz’s dick.

            Noiz didn’t hesitate for an instant; he felt like he was going to explode.

            “Please, Sly, let me come,” he said in a rush as he bucked into Sly’s hand.

            “Good boy.” Sly loosened his hand and dragged his fingernails harshly down Noiz’s lengths.

            Noiz cried out as he came all over his chest. At the same moment, Sly grunted and came inside of him. He rode out his orgasm as he continued to thrust inside of Noiz. The boy mewed quietly and pressed his arm over face.

            “Fuck.” Sly cussed as he fell onto of Noiz. He slowly pulled out of the boy and rolled over onto his back on the coffee table. After a long moment of silence, Sly said: “Do you remember what I said?”

            “Huh?” Noiz said as he rolled onto his side and stared at Sly’s profile. He could feel Sly’s sticky seed dripping out of his hole and down his leg, but he didn’t much mind this fact.

            “About not raising your voice to me. The only time you can be loud is when I fuck you. Understood?”

            Noiz nodded weakly.

            “I’m going to take a bath. Come with me.”

            “I’m too tired to go again, Sly,” Noiz said as he shook his head.

            “That’s not why,” Sly said as he sat up and turned off the video recording.

            Noiz blushed as he watched Sly carefully save the file.

            “You’re dirty and I want to go eat proper food as soon as possible.”

            “Mm.” Noiz was too weak to defend his leftovers and potato chips.

            Sly stood up and stepped completely out of his pants. He leaned down and easily lifted Noiz off of the coffee table. Noiz gasped. Sly set him carefully on his feet and released, only for Noiz to wobble and fall against him.

            “Feeling it now, bunny boy?” Sly said with a laugh as he helped to the bathroom.

            “Shut up.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus's warning comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'D  
> this chapter marks the completion of part one.  
> cw: sexual assault

            Sly had no idea why he had stayed all night at Noiz’s. He didn’t regret it since he’d been able to fuck the boy over the coffee table, but all the same; it wasn’t something that he oftentimes did. He placed blame on his exhaustion. For all his teasing of Noiz the night before, he too had been wiped out after sex. It probably had something to do with not having very good sex in the past month. He had a standing offer with Trip and Virus, but he’d be damned before he ever let himself be fucked by that pair.

            Speaking of exhaustion, Sly glanced over at Noiz who was walking beside him with his hands deep in his sweatshirt pockets. The boy had actually fallen asleep in the bath, which had possibly been the most adorable thing he’d done thus far, and that included the way he had held onto just one of Sly’s fingers while they slept last night. The childish adorableness that the boy portrayed was probably the true reason why Sly kept him around. Whenever he saw how adorable Noiz was, he had the perverse desire to sully that cuteness.

            “What?” Noiz said petulantly as he glowered at Sly.

            Sly blinked and realized he had been staring at the boy this whole time.

            “Would you stop leering at me like that?” Noiz glanced away as a small blush crept up his cheeks.

            Sly laughed and ruffled Noiz’s hair. The boy let out an annoyed gasp and quickly worked to fix the mess of his blond locks that Sly had made.

            “You’re so fucking adorable,” Sly said.

            “Quit calling me ‘adorable’,” Noiz grumbled under his breath.

            Before Sly could reply, three men stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway they were walking down. They were grinning maniacally as they lined up across the breadth of the alleyway. Each of them was about twice Sly’s sized and looked like proverbial beefcakes.

            What the hell?” Sly said with a small sigh. He glanced at Noiz out of the corner of his eye.

            The boy was frowning, but other than that he seemed entirely unperturbed, which surprised Sly since Noiz only ever looked at him with either embarrassment or fear and he was just one punk.

            “Sly Blue,” the man in the middle said.

            “Ye—” Sly’s answer was cut off as he cried out, mostly in shock, as something hard and metallic collided with his lower back.

            “Sly!” Noiz gasped.

            Sly grunted as he landed hard on his knees. He looked over his shoulder. A whole gaggle of equally brutish men had formed behind him and Noiz at some point. One of them carried a large metal pipe, which he had used to deliver the stinging blow to Sly’s back. He was dressed in typical street wear of leather on leather and studs on leather. His hair was a shocking magenta.

            “Sly!”

            Two men had caught hold of Noiz. The boy strained against their grip. His face was twisted into a scowl of open anger. Sly had only ever witnessed him looking sullenly angry. He actually liked this look a lot more, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on that.

            “ ** _Let him_** —” The final word was cut off by a foul smelling rag being stuffed into his mouth.

            The man with the pipe had discarded his weapon to gag him. Another rag was pressed against his mouth and tied tightly behind his head. He winced as his hair was tugged on violently.

            “There,” the man said as he straightened up. “Now we won’t have to listen to that annoying voice of yours.” The man gestured behind him and two more brutes stepped forward to catch hold of Sly’s arms. “You can probably guess why this is happening, unless you’re as stupid as you look.”

            “Let him go, you bastards,” Noiz growled as he continued to yank against the men that held him.

            Sly mumbled loudly, but he couldn’t articulate the words to tell Noiz to stop. He shook his head vigorously. Noiz stared at him as he stilled his thrashing.

            “Is this a friend of yours?” the magenta-haired man said.

            Sly shook his head.

            “Sly,” Noiz said hesitatingly as the man walked slowly toward him.

            “He seems like a friend.” Suddenly the man produced a switchblade from his pocket.

            Noiz gasped in surprise. Sly cried out against the cloth. With the flick of his wrist, the man sliced open Noiz’s thin sweatshirt, revealing his pale chest, which was spotted with bite marks.

            “Hm, seems like more than a friend.”

            The men laughed raucously as Noiz struggled against their grip. His cheeks were a bright red and his lips were pressed tightly together.

            “Go ahead,” the magenta-haired man said with a wave of his hand as he walked back over to Sly’s side.

            The men holding Noiz released him. He toppled forward onto his knees. One of the men caught the fragments of his sweatshirt and yanked backward. He twisted the boy’s arms behind him and tied the mangled sweatshirt into a tight knot. The other man walked slowly in front of Noiz. He flexed his fingers before punching Noiz hard in the face. The boy grunted and almost tipped over, but the another man caught hold of his hair and used it to keep him up. The man continued punching him over and over again. The only responses Noiz gave were small grunts from the back of his throat that sounded like mere acknowledgements of getting hit. Sly growled against the rough cloth in his mouth. If that stupid haired brute hadn’t gagged him, he could fix this problem. 

            “Boy’s tough,” the magenta-haired man said as the man who had been pummeling Noiz glanced over at him with a confused look on his face. He man bent down and picked up the pipe he had abandoned. “Use this.”

            Sly watched with wide eyes as the bulky man slammed the pipe into Noiz’s ribcage. The boy’s mouth sprang open and he let out a small gasp. Blood trickled down his cheek from an open gasp above his eyebrow. The other eye was already swelling up like a ripe plum. The man slammed the pipe into him over and over again. Noiz let out soft mews.

            Sly strained against the hands that held him. He yelled against the gag, but unless his words were audible, they couldn’t fix anything. His head started to pound; his vision pulsed and he began to shiver.

            “Hold up,” the magenta-haired man said.

            The man who was beating Noiz paused with the pipe poised to strike. The magenta-haired man walked over to Noiz. The boy was slumped forward, panting heavily. The man caught his arm and dragged him forward. He threw Noiz onto the pavement in front of Sly. Bending over, he caught Noiz’s hair. He pulled his head back to give Sly a good view of Noiz’s face.

            “He’s cute,” the magenta-haired man said as he wiped the trail of blood from Noiz’s cheek. The blood smeared across his flushed cheek.

            Noiz bit his lip as he stared up at Sly. Sly jerked against the hands that held him as he bit down hard on his gag.

            “I can see why’d you want him.” The magenta-haired man released Noiz’s hair.

            The boy’s head fell forward and his forehead brushed Sly’s knees. The man gestured to the brute with the pipe. The brute laughed and tossed the pipe aside. He knelt down behind Noiz and slipped his fingers under Noiz’s waistband.

            Noiz cried out and pressed his forehead into Sly’s knees. Sly yelled against the gag and furiously shook his head, but nobody was paying him any attention. They were all staring at Noiz as his pants were drawn slowly off his ass. Sly could hear Noiz sobbing quietly as the boy pushed forward and pressed his face into Sly’s lap.

            “Adorable.” The men laughed at the magenta-haired man’s comment.

             _Adorable_. Sly yanked hard against the hands that held him.  _Adorable._  He was the only one who could call Noiz that. His eyes widened as the man slid his hand between Noiz's legs and began to rub him slowly. He was the only one that could touch Noiz like that. His vision shook and pulsed. He could feel every fiber of his desire awakening. His mind clawed at itself as it searched for something to destroy. Anything. Them. He was going to tear them apart. He was going to leave them drooling and broken.

            Noiz cried out as the man pushed his fingers into him. Sly’s vision throbbed. His mind ached and he began to tremble. Noiz’s shoulders shook as he continued to sob into Sly’s lap. Sly screamed against the gag, but his words were as inaudible as ever.

            Suddenly his entire body jerked and the throbbing in his skull ceased. He fell forward. He could taste blood dripping into his mouth. Darkness swam at the edges of his vision. He could hear distant voices echoing around him, but he was being closed off from the world and dragged into darkness.

* * *

             “What the hell’s wrong with him?” the magenta-haired man yelled as he stared at Sly’s limp body.

            Noiz stared up at the boy as well. His vision was blurred slightly with tears, but he could clearly see Sly’s vacant eyes staring at nothing. From behind him, he felt the man pull his fingers out. Noiz groaned quietly as he sat up. The magenta-haired man moved forward and yanked Sly’s gag off mercilessly. Blood dripped over the blue-haired boy’s chin.

            “What the fuck? What the fuck did you do to him?”

            “We didn’t do anything!”

            “Then what the fuck’s the matter with him?

            Noiz ignored the yells of confusion around him as untangled his arms from the tatters of his sweatshirt. He caught Sly as he tilted to the side and began to fall. Noiz gripped his shoulders and shook him.

            “Sly! Sly!”

            “Let’s get the fuck out of here!”

            “Sly!” Noiz yelled as the alleyway was filled with the sound of retreating footsteps. Noiz stared at the older boy’s face.

            It was paler than usual; the blood on his chin stood out in stark contrast to that. His yellow eyes were dull and empty. Noiz leaned forward and brushed his ear to Sly’s bloody lips. He could hear and feel the boy’s soft breathing. He swallowed and straightened up.

            “Sly?” The boy didn’t respond in anyway. A small sob caught in the back of Noiz’s throat as he reached for Sly’s Coil. He turned it on and the log of Sly's previous calls. He pressed one. It rang several times before Virus answered.

            “Sly, what is it?” Virus’s face appeared on the screen of the Coil. He adjusted his glasses.

            “I-I don’t know what happened,” Noiz said in a trembling voice.

            “Who is this? Where’s Sly?” Virus said. His eyebrows furrowed and his face darkened. Noiz tilted the Coil toward him.

            “These guys jumped us an-and something happened to Sly. I don’t know what. He won’t wake up.”

            “Tell us where you are.”

* * *

             It took Virus and Trip ten minutes to get to Noiz and Sly. In that time Noiz had pulled himself and Sly over to the wall. He leaned up against the hard surface. His entire body pulsed. He could feel a dull ache, which paid tribute to just how hard he had been beaten by the men. Virus and Trip appeared at the end of the alleyway. They were an eclectically dressed pair and shockingly similar in appearance. The taller one reached Noiz and Sly first. He knelt down and pulled Sly from Noiz’s arms. He checked the boy’s vitals.

            “He’s alive,” he said, looking up at Virus who had closed the gap and was now standing over Noiz.

            “What happened?”

            “I don’t  _know_ ,” Noiz cried. “He just collapsed.”

            “We need to get him to the hospital,” Trip said as he stood up with Sly cradled in his arm. Virus knelt and helped Noiz to his feet.

            “Come on, kid,” he said. 

* * *

            Noiz sat in his hospital bed, staring at the far wall. He barely remembered what the nurses and the doctors that had swarmed around him a little while ago had been saying. They had all seemed astonished, probably because of his complete lack of acknowledgement of pain. Someone had said something about him being in shock. He supposed he had been. He glanced over at the curtain that divided his room. Sly lay in the bed on the other side of the curtain. According to the doctors he’d sustained some sort of brain injury. They had no understanding of how that was possible since there were no exterior injuries. Noiz looked toward the door of his room. Virus and Trip were flanking it. He could just make out Trip’s profile. He was nodding slowly to something Virus was saying in a low voice.

            A small groaning from the other side of the curtain made Noiz’s head whip around. He lunged out of bed. Grabbing his IV tree he stumbled forward and yanked the curtain aside. Sly was blinking slowly. A thin, pale hand rested on his forehead. He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked around.

            “Sly!”

            The sound of his cry alerted Virus and Trip and he could hear approaching footsteps from behind him. Sly frowned as he looked up at the trio.

            “What?” he said.

            “Sly, are you okay?”

            "Virus? Trip?"

            "Sly," Virus said as propped his knee on the edge of the bed. He rested his finger tips on the mattress and frowned down at the boy. “Your grandmother is on her way.”

            “Grandma,” Sly said with a listless smile.

            “Sly,” Trip said as he stepped up behind Noiz and laid gentle hands on the boy’s shoulder. “Noiz was very worried about you.”

            Noiz bit his lip as he stared down at Sly. The boy’s eyes were a yellow-hazel. They sported none of the blinding glow that they usually did. Noiz stepped back slowly only to bump into Trip. A slow feeling of trepidation was rising in his chest.

            Sly’s head dropped to the side and he stared up at Noiz. His brows furrowed. It was a softer expression than the one he usually took and his mouth hung open slightly.

            “Who are you?” he asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i changed the chapter from what i originally had posted. i went for a more 'mysterious' head injury than what i'd had before.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz displays questionable coping skills and Koujaku comes into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long for me to get this out!

**One Year and 7 Months Later**

            “Fuck,” Noiz hissed from between clenched teeth.

            “Now, now, Noiz. Don't cuss,” Virus chided as he slid his hand down Noiz’s bare chest.

            “Noiz,” Trip grunted in his ear. “Hold your legs spread.”

            Noiz nodded as he caught his knees and pulled them apart. Trip caught his hips and lifted him up before ramming him back down. Noiz’s passage stretched around Trip’s cock. He grunted and dug his fingernails into the insides of his knees. Virus, who he was facing, had their cocks gripped in one hand. He yanked on them quickly and played with Noiz's nipple with his other hand.

            “Ffffff.” Noiz quickly buried the profanity in a groan, knowing all too well Virus’ tendency to toy with him if he didn’t do what the older blond said.

            Virus chuckled softly as if he knew exactly what Noiz was thinking. He leaned forward and bit down on Noiz’s nipple. Noiz moaned softly as he was rewarded for keeping his swearing in check. Trip’s fingers dug into Noiz as he continued to lift the boy up and down. Noiz groaned as Trip thrust up. Virus hummed softly as he continued to play with Noiz’s nipples and their cocks.

            “I’m coming,” Noiz grunted as his grip tightened on his knees.

            “Go ahead,” Virus said as he leaned back.

            At the same time Trip bit down hard on Noiz’s shoulder. Noiz cried out and came over his stomach and Virus' hand and dick. Virus removed his hand and slid his fingers into Noiz’s mouth. Noiz sucked his own cum from Virus’ digits as he rode out his orgasm. It was one of the duller ones he’d had. Trip and Virus were good, to say the least, but he had found his orgasms less and less forceful with them these past few months.

            Virus's hand returned to his own length and he quickly finished himself off. When his soft moans filled the air, Trip grunted. Noiz gasped as he felt hot cum pump into his passage. He moaned as he slumped back against Trip’s sweaty chest. He released his knees and dropped his hands to the crook of Virus’ elbows. Trip kissed and licked at the collection of bite marks on the back of Noiz’s neck. 

            “I’m taking a shower,” Virus said as he climbed off the bed and crossed the room.

            Trip slowly lifted Noiz off of his cock. The younger boy grunted as sticky cum spilled out of his hole and onto the black sheets. Trip flopped backward and nestled his head into the pillow beneath him. Noiz moved out from between his legs and fell onto the plush mattress.

            “Are you still going to that party at Mizuki’s?” Trip asked as he stretched his arms over his head.

            “Yeah,” Noiz said as he flicked his Coil on and played with it absentmindedly. “I’m in the mood to get shitfaced and talk shit about that asswipe.”

            “You know, that _always_ ends with you getting your ass kicked.” Trip sighed and glanced down at Noiz.

            The boy glared at him out of the corner of his eye. Trip shrugged and looked back at the ceiling.

            “I heard Aoba has a cold so he won’t be there.”

            “What have I told you about saying his name?” Noiz snarled as he sat up. He climbed over Trip and walked to the bathroom. He could feel Trip watching him go, but he ignored him. He pushed open the door to the steam-filled bathroom. Virus enjoyed excruciatingly hot showers, which was why he usually found Noiz in the shower with him. Tonight, however, Noiz wasn’t in the mood. He took a cloth from the towel rack and wet it before cleaning himself.

            “Noiz.”

            Noiz looked up as Virus stepped out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was patting his hair with another. “Are you leaving?”

            “Yeah,” Noiz said.

            “Change the sheets before you go.” He walked out of the bathroom. “Trip, clean yourself up; we have to get to work.”

            Trip groaned loudly, but he followed the smaller man’s order. He walked into the bathroom.

            “If that kimono guy kicks your ass, don’t come crying to us,” Trip said as he passed Noiz.

            “Shut up,” Noiz said as he left the bathroom. He dressed quickly in his clothes that had been cast aside.

            Virus didn’t even look at him as he dressed as well. Noiz stripped the sheets and took them to the washer. He shoved them in with a few muttered curses. He always had to change the sheets, even though it was usually Virus or Trip's cum that stained them. Grumbling quietly, he went to the linen closet and took out another set of sheets. They were black, of course. Virus only had black sheets. Noiz didn’t know the color of Trip’s sheets since he’d never been into his room. He sighed and set to work making the bed.

* * *

           “Have a nice night, Noiz,” Virus called a singsong voice.

            Trip sent a wave over his shoulder as the pair left. Noiz sighed. If Virus weren’t a perfectionist about his bed, then he would have been long gone by now.

            With another long sigh, he continued the arduous task. When he finally finished, he left the apartment. He locked the door with the key Trip had given him two months ago. That was about how long their peculiar relationship had gone on for. Before then he’d been dishing out blowjobs to the horny businessmen that came to the island. Virus had made it clear that he didn’t like the idea of Noiz playing around. That hadn’t stopped Noiz, but he did keep his hookups to a minimum and kept them on the down low, from Virus at least. He was fairly certain that Trip knew he was still playing around, but the man never said anything.

            About twenty minutes later, Noiz reached the Black Needle. He walked inside and was instantly accosted by a wave of music. The heavy beat jarred his bones. Bright lights flashed aimlessly throughout the room. Noiz sighed. He had gotten over his anxiety for such places by forcing himself into them and getting wildly shitfaced. All the same the flashing lights and loud music set him on edge.

            He pushed his way through the crowd and sat down at the bar. Mizuki wasn’t manning it. In fact, he didn’t see anyone he knew. He recognized members of Dry Juice and Benishigure, the newest Rib team in town, but he didn’t know any of them very well and none of them were interested in him. He let out a sigh. There had been a time when he would hang out with some of Dry Juice, but then that kimono bastard returned from the mainland and fucked up everything.

            “Anything for you, kid?” the bartender asked as he hurried to the beer pumps.

            “Just anything,” Noiz said.

            The barkeep nodded. When he had finished filling the pints of beer and had delivered them, he saw to Noiz’s order of ‘anything’.

            “Here,” the barkeep said. He placed a shot glass of aqua-toned liquid in front of Noiz. “It’s got a high percentage of alcohol.”

            Noiz nodded. The bartenders at Black Needle were always pleasant with him because he had a tendency to throw down too much money when he paid. Noiz knocked back the shot. The liquid scorched his throat. It tasted like acid; he loved it. He’d be tipping even more generously tonight because of this, probably lethal, drink. He put down the shot glass and pulled up his hood. Virus and Trip always teased him about the hoodie since it had short little bunny ears on the hood, but Noiz quite liked his investment.

            “Hey, Kai.” A low voice greeted the barkeep as the owner of the voice sat down on the stool next to Noiz. He must not have realized that Noiz was sitting on the stool over or else he would have found a seat at the other end of the bar.

            “The usual?” Kai asked.

            “Yes, thank you.”

            “Hey! You made it!” Mizuki’s sweet voice rang out over the pulsing music. He sounded a little more bubbly than normal, which usually meant he was drunk off his ass.

            “I did,” the man sitting beside Noiz said with a laugh.

            Mizuki sidled up to the bar on the other side of the man and leaned against it. From beneath his hood, Noiz could just make out Mizuki’s strong, tanned arms. Twining around them were light green tattoos that practically glowed in the lights of the bar. The man seated beside Noiz reached for the glass that Kai had left for him. He toyed with it, but didn’t drink. Noiz stared at the man’s hands. They were covered with multiple dark scars.

            “That’s so great,” Mizuki said as wrapped an arm around the man’s shoulders.

            “And you’re _so_ drunk,” the man said with a laugh.

            Mizuki laughed for a while before stopping himself short.

            “ _Aoba_?”

            Noiz and the man beside him both spun round. Sure enough Aoba Seragaki was making his way through the crowd. He was dressed in his Brain Nuts jacket and his light washed jeans. He clutched the messenger bag he always carried close to his body. He was grinning amicably at the Benishigure and Dry Juice members who greeted him. He looked around at the sound of Mizuki’s shocked utterance of his name.

            “I thought you were sick,” Mizuki said.

            “Mizuki! Koujaku!” Aoba cried excitedly as he pushed through the remainder of the crowd. He paused when his gaze fell on Noiz.

            Noiz met his bright, hazel gaze with a cold glare. He slowly pushed back his hood.

            “Hi Noiz,” Aoba said with a forced smile.

            Noiz rolled his eyes and turned to lean his back against the bar. He could feel Koujaku’s dark gaze on him. He glanced at the older man out of the corner of his eye. His shiny hair was tied to the side like usual and his bangs concealed half his face. A thin scar was carved across the bridge of his nose. He was dressed as usual in his blood red kimono.

            “It’s nice to see you all getting along,” Aoba said hesitatingly as he walked up to the group.

            Mizuki shook his head slowly.

            “When did you get here, beansprout?” Koujaku asked.

            “I’ve been here the whole time,” Noiz said, “and I'm not a beansprout.”

            “So, how are you feeling?” Mizuki asked as Koujaku and Noiz continued to glare at each other.

            “A lot better,” Aoba said. “Gran said it was okay for me to come hang out with you guys.”

            “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Ao~ba,” Koujaku said as he looked away from Noiz and smiled up at the blue-haired boy.

            Noiz’s hands clenched into fists. He wouldn’t have come if he had known Aoba would be here. Every time he started something with Koujaku, Aoba would always look at the pair in a disappointed fashion, which just pissed Noiz the fuck off. Everything about the older boy pissed him off these days, ever since what had happened in that dark alleyway. Noiz shivered at the thought. 

            “Thanks, Koujaku,” Aoba said with a bright smile.

            Koujaku stood up and offered his seat to Aoba. The boy took it graciously. Koujaku situated himself between Aoba and Noiz. Noiz rolled his eyes to the heaven. He turned around slowly and leaned his elbows on the bar. Koujaku, Mizuki, and Aoba were all chatting amicably. For the most part Noiz blocked out their words, but Aoba’s alluring voice wormed its way into his ears.

            “Koujaku, how’s business going?” Aoba asked.

            “Great,” Koujaku said with a broad smile. “The customers are so nice. I do wish you would be one of them though.” Koujaku’s smile dimmed slightly as he glanced down at the long blue ponytail Aoba had parted and pulled over his shoulders. His hand twitched, but he didn't touch Aoba's hair.

            “ _Gay_ ,” Noiz said with a laugh.

            Koujaku whipped around and glared down at him.

            “Sorry,” Noiz sneered, “but you left yourself open for that.”

            Koujaku growled. With a quick flick of his foot, he yanked Noiz’s barstool out from under him. Noiz gasped as he tipped forward and clocked his forehead on the edge of the counter.

            “Sorry, but you left yourself open for that,” Koujaku said mockingly.

            “Koujaku!” Aoba admonished. “Noiz, are you okay?”

            “Of course he’s okay,” Koujaku said as Noiz got to his feet. “That freak is always okay.”

            Noiz froze. Koujaku’s words echoed around his mind. He trembled and swallowed slowly. With a low growl, he spun on his heel and flung a punch at Koujaku. The older man dodged to the side. Noiz’s fist flew past his cheek and descended on Aoba.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz retreats back to his apartment only to be followed by the last person he would have suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> churned this one out real quick. i hope it's enjoyable. there is a lot more dialogue than other chapters.

            Noiz stumbled forward as he tried desperately to change the arc of his punch. The last thing he wanted to do was mark up Aoba’s face, even if he no longer showed the expressions Noiz had known before. Even now Aoba looked shocked, whereas before he would have looked annoyed, or even amused.

            Noiz did manage to check his swing and his fist only collided with Aoba's shoulder. He tripped forward and fell on top of the older boy. They both fell to the floor. Noiz grunted as he pushed himself up onto his fists. His pelvis pressed against Aoba’s. He shifted slightly as found purchase on the floor with his knees. Aoba blushed brightly. Suddenly a hand had hold of Noiz’s collar and he was thrown across the bar floor. He collided with a pair of legs and looked up to find the Benishigure and Dry Juice members gathered around, watching the comical performance. Koujaku had, of course, been the one to throw him. Now he was helping Aoba to his feet. The blue-haired boy was nodding vigorously as Koujaku demanded to know if he were alright.

            “I’m fine, Koujaku. Really, I am,” Aoba said as he rested his hands on Koujaku’s arms.

            Noiz scowled as he pushed himself to his feet. Koujaku glared over at him, but Mizuki suddenly swooped in and cut off Noiz’s line of sight to those red eyes.

            “Noiz, are you okay?” Mizuki asked he clutched Noiz’s elbow and kept him from lunging at Koujaku.

            “Get off,” Noiz said as he shoved his way out of Mizuki’s grip. He could hear the Dry Juice members growl as one because of his assault on their precious leader.

            Mizuki only looked forlorn as he stared down at Noiz. He reached out toward him again, but Noiz knocked his hand away and turned away. His progress through the crowd wasn’t impeded in the slightest as the Ribsters parted to let him through.

            “Oi!” Koujaku yelled after him.

            “Leave him be, Koujaku,” Noiz heard Aoba snap.

            Noiz left the bar and yanked his hood up. He hurried down the street with his clenched fists hidden away in his pockets. The night hadn’t progressed at all like he had thought it would, but that had everything to do with the fact that Aoba had showed up. Noiz growled quietly. He much preferred not laying eyes on that face. Despite the almost two years that had passed, longing for how Aoba had been still gnawed away at him. The doctors had been unable to explain what had happened. Aoba had suffered memory loss, but other than that there were no symptoms, as far as they were aware. Aoba wasn’t a source of information either, since his last memory had been from two years previous. Noiz gritted his teeth. How was this possible? This question had often haunted his restless nights. Sly hadn’t been injured in anyway; he had just collapsed. And then he was gone. Without a trace. Replaced by this passive Aoba, this Aoba that was sweet and caring. It was sickening.

            Noiz reached his apartment about twenty minutes later. He walked into the entry hall and sighed as he bent over and took of his shoes and socks. He tossed the socks into the laundry hamper as he passed the small washer and dryer closet. He pulled off his hoodie and shirt and threw them in the hamper as well. Padding barefoot across his uncarpeted floor, he reached his fridge and yanked it open. He took out a two liter of Fanta and began guzzling down the sugary orange liquid. He sat on the couch and nursed the bottle as he stared out the floor-to-ceiling window.

            About ten minutes were spent with Noiz unmoving. That changed when the doorbell rang. It was a short buzz as if the visitor was hesitant about ringing. Noiz sighed and capped the Fanta. He put it on the coffee table and shuffled over to the door. He didn’t bother checking to see who was out there since he hardly cared. Yanking the door open, he found the last person he had expected to find. Aoba smiled sheepishly.

            “Hi,” he said with an awkward wave.

            Noiz spent a few moments staring at him in stunned silence before attempting to shut the door.

            "Wait!" Aoba caught the door and Noiz let out a grating sound.

            He turned and walked into the apartment. Aoba hurried after him, kicking off his shoes and closing the door behind him as he went.

            “What do you want?” Noiz said as he stopped in the middle of the living room and folded his arms. His back was to Aoba, but he could hear the boy come to halt a few paces from him.

            “I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Aoba said.

            “I’m fine,” Noiz said with a bitter laugh.

            “Your face looked a little bruised,” Aoba said as he moved forward and touched Noiz’s elbow. “I can look at it for you if you’d like.”

            Noiz turned slowly and looked at Aoba. Noiz had grown an inch over the past year plus, but he still wasn’t of a height with Aoba. All the same he could stare directly into the other boy’s eyes. Aoba took his turning around as permission to inspect his forehead. He reached up and touched the budding bruise lightly with his thumb.

            “You should put some ice on it so it doesn’t swell.”

            “Pathetic,” Noiz said suddenly.

            “What?” Aoba said in confusion as he quickly withdrew his hand.

            “You. You’re pathetic,” Noiz said with a shake of his head.

            “Noiz, you aren’t going to start in on that again, are you?” Aoba asked. He sounded annoyed, but there was an undertone of sympathy in his voice. “I don’t remember anything. As far as I’m concerned we met in the hospital.”

            “But we didn’t,” Noiz snapped as he flung his arm to the side.

            “Noiz!”

            “We met before that; we—” Noiz cut himself off. He hadn’t told Aoba the extent of the relationship he’d had with Sly. He sighed. “You were different back then.”

            “I don’t remember,” Aoba said as he looked down at his feet. His hands twisted around the strap of his messenger bag. “I’m sorry.”

            Noiz scoffed loudly.

            “Fine. Then maybe this will jar your memory.” Noiz yanked the bag from Aoba’s grip and pulled it off his shoulder. Aoba cried out in shock as Noiz threw the bag aside. Noiz caught hold of his wrist. He dragged him forward a few steps before throwing him onto the couch.

* * *

            Aoba gasped as he landed on the couch. He rolled over and stared up at the boy. He was glowering fiercely. Whereas before he had had his usual taciturn mask in place, now he looked incredibly annoyed.

            “Noiz,” he said slowly, as the boy dropped one knee onto the couch between Aoba’s legs. “What are you do—?”

            The last word was cut off as Noiz ducked down and pressed his lips to Aoba’s. Aoba grunted as he pushed the heels of his hands against Noiz’s shoulder. The younger boy took no heed of his efforts to push him off. He brought his knee forward and ground it into Aoba’s crotch. Aoba gasped, and immediately wished he hadn’t. Noiz’s tongue shot forward and entered his mouth. Noiz twined their tongues together and Aoba could feel the cold metal of the boy’s piercing. His heart was thundering in his chest and his palms were growing sweaty. He pushed more fervently against Noiz, but the boy didn’t budge. He only pressed his knee harder into Aoba’s crotch.

            Aoba squeezed his eyes shut and bit down hard on Noiz’s tongue. The blond grunted in shock, his eyes flying open. He quickly pulled away and fell backwards against the arm of the couch as he brought his fingers to his mouth. Aoba watched him cautiously as Noiz stuck his tongue out and dabbed at the bite mark with his fingertips. Blood stained the pads of his fingers. He sighed and wiped his fingers on his pants.

            “Why did you do that?” Aoba asked as he sat up slowly.

            Noiz still sat between his legs, but he was far enough away that Aoba wasn’t too nervous about his presence. Noiz sighed again and shifted slightly to sit on his right foot. His left was draped over Aoba’s leg. The blue-haired boy tried his hardest to ignore the contact.

            “No reason,” Noiz said. He glanced away. A sullen look had replaced his scowl. He looked like a petulant child.

            “You said something about jarring my memory,” Aoba said slowly. “Did we…? Noiz, were we going out or s-something?”

            Noiz laughed loudly and Aoba blushed. Noiz cut his laugh short and stared at Aoba from beneath hooded lids.

            “No.”

            “Then—”

            “We were just fucking.” Noiz rested his elbow on the back of the couch and leaned his chin against the back of his hand.

            “F-f—” Aoba stuttered as he turned a brighter red. “B-but, Noiz, you’re not even…are you even nineteen yet?” His voice came out in a squeak.

            “No,” Noiz said with a shrug.

            “So you mean we were…doing that when you were only seventeen?” Aoba gaped at him.

            Noiz smirked at his discomfort.

            “I don’t remember that.”

            “Whatever.” Noiz’s voice was slightly muffled as he spoke into his knuckles.

            “I, um, I’m sorry that I don’t remember. Just, don’t do that again, okay? You always make it seem like I was someone else then—and you call me pathetic—but I’m me, and we’re not—” Aoba shook his head and glanced down. “I’m just not interested in you. Sorry.”

            “Whatever,” Noiz grunted again. “You don’t have to fancy me to fuck me,” he added under his breath and Aoba’s cheeks reddened once more.

            “We’re not—I’m not—” Aoba stammered. “No.” He shook his head adamantly. “Besides I’m sort of, I guess that is…I’m…”

            “What?” Noiz said in a long drawl as he glanced in Aoba’s direction.

            Aoba flushed under his cold gaze.

            “I’m sort of seeing someone right now.”

            “Koujaku?” Noiz said without pause.

            “How did you—?” Aoba’s hand flew to his mouth and his eyes went wide.

            “It’s pretty obvious,” Noiz said with a laugh. “He wants your dick _bad_.”

            “Noiz,” Aoba said in distress as he dropped his hand from his lips. “It’s not…”

            “Have you guys fucked yet?” Noiz asked as a slow leer spread across his lips.

            “It’s not like that,” Aoba said quietly. “We’re still figuring things out.”

            Noiz laughed and shook his head.

            “Pathetic,” he muttered under his breath. His hands tightened into fists.

            “I hope this doesn’t leave us in a bad spot,” Aoba said. “I mean I’d like us to be friends.”

            Noiz glanced up with slitted eyes. He stared at the older boy for several moments.

            “Whatever,” Noiz said as he rose from the couch.

            Aoba stared at the boy’s back as he walked over to the counter and leaned against it. He hadn’t noticed when he had first entered the apartment because Noiz’s back had been cast in shadow, but now with the moonlight bathing his back, Aoba could make out an array of bite marks on the nape of Noiz’s neck.

            “Are you, ah, seeing anyone?” Aoba asked as he swung his legs off the couch. He pushed himself to his feet and went to find his messenger bag.

            “No,” Noiz said.

            Aoba bent and picked up his bag. Ren was still sleeping soundly. He’d check on him later.

            “You aren’t?” Aoba said.

            “What are you getting at?” Noiz asked as he glanced over his shoulder at Aoba.

            “It’s just.” Aoba pointed vaguely at him and then to the back of his own neck.

            “Oh.” Noiz reached up and ran his fingers over the back of his neck. “That. It’s nothing.”

            “You should have them looked at,” Aoba said. “You don’t want them to get infected.”

            “It’s nothing,” Noiz said. “Why are you saying these things?”

            “I really do want us to be friends,” Aoba said. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Noiz laughed bitterly.

            “We’re never going to be friends,” he said as he turned around. He hopped up onto the counter. He crossed his ankles and leaned back on the palms of his hands.

            “But—”

            “ _Never_. Now get the fuck out.” Noiz brandished a finger toward the door

            “Noiz—”

            “Now!”

            Aoba did as he was told. As he straightened after pulling on his shoes, he glanced back once. Noiz was staring out the window. His eyelids sagged slightly and his jaw, which had been clenched, was slack. Aoba sighed and pulled up the door. He closed it quietly behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know koujaku didn't confess to aoba so early in the anime/game timeline but he's stepped up his game because he's worried about competition from noiz.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz thinks of another way to make Aoba remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so amazingly sorry for the impromptu hiatus i took from this work. school just got crazy and this fic kinda just dropped off my radar. i really appreciate the comments, hits, and kudos!

            Noiz couldn’t sleep after Aoba left. His thoughts spun on a repetitive loop like a dryer. He couldn’t push them away from the topic he had been doing his best to ignore for the last year and a half: _what had happened to Sly Blue?_

            Noiz spent the remainder of his night eating pizza, drinking soda, and collecting information to sell to the Rhyme teams. He invested all of his, admittedly lacking, energy into these menial tasks in order to keep his thoughts from straying down that path. This was something he had perfected over the past year. It was also one of several reasons why he had taken to shacking up with Virus and Trip. By devoting his time and body to those two, it became easier to ignore his problems.

            The next day at around noon—he had managed to get to sleep at about six—Noiz trudged out of his apartment. He had already sent off his collected data to his teammates, who would then deliver it into the right hands.

            Meandering through the North District had also become something of a habit of his, but normally his mind wasn’t consumed with thoughts of Aoba Seragaki. The boy was sickeningly passive; nothing like Sly Blue. In fact, he was the exact opposite of Sly, and he irritated the hell out of Noiz. To make matters worse, that kimono-wearing jackass, Koujaku, had returned to the island seven months ago. He had claimed seniority over Aoba’s friendship. Not that Noiz had been besties with Aoba—in fact he had chosen to avoid him after the incident in the hospital—but Noiz had hung around Mizuki a fair bit, until Koujaku had returned that was. Koujaku had taken an irrational dislike to Noiz the moment he met him. He seemed to think Noiz’s degenerate nature would rub off on Aoba somehow so he made a point of trying to distance the two—not that Noiz complained. Koujaku was also a jealous, closeted ass, who didn’t take too kindly to Noiz’s being apart of Aoba’s forgotten two years.

            Noiz had to correct himself. It would seem that Koujaku wasn’t as closeted as he had been for the last seven months. Had he, what, confessed to Aoba or something? The thought was so sickening that Noiz had to laugh bitterly. He would bet good money that Koujaku had been all bumbling throughout it and Aoba had blushed like the virginal schoolgirl he was.

            Thoughts of Aoba blushing did a terribly good job of reawakening the memory of kissing the older boy last night and his subsequent, ridiculous stuttering. Noiz growled under his breath. He hadn’t honestly thought that that would rouse the lost memories in Aoba’s mind. Amnesia wasn’t cured that easily. If it could be cured at all, there would need to be some sort of mind manipulation involved.

            Noiz stopped walking, much to the chagrin of the passersby behind him, who dodged to the side and shot him angry glances. Noiz ignored them. His thoughts had come to a standstill as much as his body had. Direct mind manipulation. Achieving such a thing was implausible, that much he was sure of, but he knew of something that came close.

* * *

             Aoba leaned against the Junk Shop’s counter. Business had been slow this morning, both over the phone orders and customers to the shop. The three brats who usually terrorized him had found some other hapless victim. Aoba sighed as he fiddled with his Coil. He wished he could get thoughts of last night out of his mind, but that was perfectly impossible. It wasn’t just the kiss that bothered him. He had enjoyed that more than he should have and he hated himself for that; he and Koujaku were still sorting things out and he knew the older boys intense dislike of Noiz would only manifest further if he knew what the Rhymer had done. What bothered him the most was learning that he and Noiz had been together two years ago. The mere thought made him shiver. It was embarrassing thinking of what his body had been up to in the years that he didn’t remember. And to think that he had been with Noiz! The boy hadn’t even been legal; what the hell had Aoba been thinking?

            “Aoba.” Ren’s deep, baritone voice jerked Aoba from his thoughts, much to his relief.

            “Yes, Ren?” he said, smiling down at the Allmate, who was perched on his cushion.

            “There’s an order for a delivery,” Ren said, nodding to the computer screen.

            “Oh!” Aoba turned quickly to the screen. Indeed a delivery order had popped up. “Thanks Ren.” This was perfect; he could get out of the stifling shop, and a good walk would clean his head. Aoba grabbed his messenger bag and carefully placed Ren inside. 

            The dog-type Allmate squirmed around to get comfortable before poking his head out of the bag. Aoba smiled at him before hurrying to the back of the shop.

            “Haga!” he called. “I’m going on a delivery.”

            “Sounds good, Aoba,” Haga said as he walked out of the break room. “I’ll watch the shop. You take care.”

            Aoba nodded. After he had loaded the delivery’s information onto his Coil, he headed out of Heibon. He pulled up a map on his Coil and followed the route into the alleyways a few blocks away from Benishigure territory.

            “It should be around here somewhere,” he said. 

            Blinding light suddenly filled his vision. Aoba stumbled backwards as a spiral of blue light suddenly consumed his field of vision. He felt like he was falling into the whirlpool of light. He had never felt anything like this before.

            Aoba’s ‘fall’ came to a halt as he landed on a checkerboard floor. The tiles were pale green and navy. He looked up and glanced around. Bunny pillars flanked him in an imposing manner.

            “Aoba.” Ren’s deep voice caused him to turn around.

            Aoba turned and gasped. The Allmate stood beside him, but he wasn’t a fluffy dog anymore; he was in a human form. He was dressed in a long, dark robe with an intricate design on its front. Blue-black hair fell to his chin and his face was partially concealed by a headband. Beneath the edges of the headband Aoba could see dark tattoos. The last piece of the outfit was a spiked collar.

            “What’s happening, Ren?” 

            “We are in Rhyme, Aoba; this is my online form,” the Allmate explained. “Aoba, he’s coming.” The Allmate nodded to something over Aoba’s shoulders

            Aoba turned back around. A man stood before him with a rabbit’s head on. He was dressed in a lab coat. An army of bunnies crowded around his feet. If the situation hadn’t been so dire, Aoba would have found it ridiculous.

            “What’s happening? Who are you?” Aoba called nervously.

            “Aoba Seragaki,” the rabbit-headed man intoned in a machine-like voice.

            “How do you know my name?” Aoba whispered quietly. He took a step back. He could feel Ren’s reassuring presence behind him.

            “Aoba, get ready,” Ren said.

            “Death Set!” the green and black clad bunny cried cheerfully.

            “Roger!” The boxing rabbits crouched and leapt into the air.

            “Aoba,” Ren cautioned. “They’re coming.”

            The rabbits sped forward at an impressive speed. Aoba stumbled away from them, but one of them knocked into his knee. He yelped in pain. Ren was fairing much better than he was. A rabbit dressed in green and blue cheered on his compatriots to the chant of ‘Go! Go! Go!’.

            “Running is useless!” the cheerleader bunny cried. “Loss Set!”

            “Roger!” The boxing bunnies changed their attack pattern suddenly and one of the gloves rammed into Aoba's side. The blow wasn’t severe but it stung a bit and earned a cautionary word from Ren.

            “Aoba, careful. The setting to prevent physical damage is turned off.”

            “What does that mean?” Aoba cried.

            “Any injuries sustained here will be carried back to the physical world.”

            “What the hell?”

            “Aoba, be careful.” Ren caught hold of Aoba around his waist and pulled him away from the onslaught of rabbits. “Tell me what to do,” Ren said as he set Aoba carefully on the ground.

            “I don’t know what’s going on.”

            “Sly Blue.” The sudden sound of the rabbit man’s voice pulled Aoba’s attention toward him. “Sly Blue,” he said again.

            “Wh-what? How do you know that name.”

            “Aoba Seragaki. Rhyme Name: Sly Blue.”

            “What are you saying?”

            “Sly.” The machine-like voice suddenly changed to a human one. It was soft and almost desperate, as well as achingly familiar.

            “Who—” Aoba began.

            “Aoba!” Ren’s cry cut him off. His voice was filled with an earnestness that hadn’t been there before. The dog-turned-man leapt in front of Aoba as a deluge of boxing bunnies descended. Ren grunt as he was pelted with the small white creatures.

            “Ren!” Aoba cried desperately. He reached out a hand for his Allmate when suddenly the rabbit-headed man appeared before him.

            It was if he had materialized out of nowhere. One second, Aoba’s vision was focused on his Allmate, who was being brutally assaulted, and the next it was filled with a giant green head. Aoba stumbled back and pulled his hand away from the man.

            “Sly.” The low voice grated on Aoba’s ears. It sounded neither robotic, nor fully human. All Aoba could be certain of was that it was filled with anger.

* * *

            “Sly,” Noiz growled under his breath. He couldn’t even begin to articulate how absolutely infuriating this was. Even without his master in control of him that dog-boy was doing a good job of fending off his Allmates' attacks. And Aoba, fucking Aoba, was just standing there slack-jawed. 

            Noiz’s hand curled into a fist. The brass knuckles that adorned his fingers glinted in the light. He heard that annoying baritone voice call out to Aoba as he brought his fist down on the boy’s face. 

            Aoba cried out blood splattered from the gash wounds that the blunt spikes made on his face. He landed hard on his elbow on the tiled floor and held a hand to his bleeding face. Noiz stepped forward, but paused when he saw the corner of Aoba’s mouth move. Was he saying something?

            Suddenly he heard a whirring from behind him. He turned around in time to see Ren level a spinning blue canon on him. His eyes widened as he recognized Jubilation Set. He didn’t have time to call his Allmates to defend him. The canon blast hit him full in the chest from about two feet away. 

            Noiz grunted from the pain of impact as he flew across the room. He landed with a smack and slid a few feet across the tiled floor. He groaned. His chest ached dully. He could hear footsteps approaching him. He tried to push himself up on his elbows when suddenly a hand caught hold of his hair. Noiz gasped as he felt someone’s face come close to his ear.

            “Let’s finish this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to apologize again for this ridiculously late update. i need to work on my writing a lot since i haven't written in forever and this fic is a perfect way to do so, so i will try to update it semi-regularly. i already have a good idea of how the next chapter is going to go so that might get up soon


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz and Sly meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: BETA'D  
> 

Noiz woke with a small groan. His chest was throbbing. He grimaced at the sensation. He must have gotten in a really bad fight with Koujaku for it to hurt this much. Noiz’s breathing caught in his throat as the memories came rushing back to him. Koujaku hadn't been the one he had fought. It had been Aoba, but then... That voice, it could only belong to one person.

He sat up with a gasp, ignoring the annoyed throb his chest gave at the movement. His eyes snapped open and he stared around at his surroundings. He was sitting in Aoba’s bed. The room was just as disorderly as the last time Noiz had been in here, which had been close to two years ago. Noiz held his breath as his gaze fell to figure sitting on the floor beside the bed.

Aoba had his back to him and was playing on his Coil. He wasn’t wearing his Brain Nuts jacket or his customary light washed jeans. Instead, he wore dark jeans and a tank top. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Aoba’s voice was low and hid a small chuckle. He turned and looked up at Noiz.

Noiz swallowed as his eyes met a pair of piercing yellow orbs. The shade and intensity were all too familiar.

“Why so surprised?” Sly said with a chuckle. “I thought you wanted to draw me out.”

Noiz lunged forward with a snarl and slammed his fist into Sly’s face. He almost fell out of the bed in the process, but he caught himself on the edge of the table, which was of a height with the bed. Sly growled as he rubbed his cheek.

“Good to see you too, bunny boy.”

“What the fuck?” Noiz hissed as he pushed himself back into a sitting position.

“What the fuck what?” Sly said as his eyes flashed. He rose slowly to his feet and folded his arms over his chest.

“Where the fuck have you been? What the fuck is going?” Noiz gritted out between clenched teeth.

Sly let out a sigh as he dropped his hands to his hips. 

“It’s a little complicated to explain,” he said, “but I guess it’s a bit like a dissociative identity disorder.”

“A what?” Noiz growled as he sat up on his knees. He didn’t much like craning his neck to look up at Sly, but it was either this or stand up on the bed, which would put too much attention on the fact that he was peeved over something so petty.

“Split personality,” Sly said as he waved his hand. 

Noiz continued to stare at him blankly. 

“Did you even go to school, bunny boy?” Sly snapped. “It’s a mental disorder brought about by trauma that leaves the victim having one or more personalities.”

“So you’re saying that Aoba kid is another personality?” Noiz asked as he sat back on his heels.

“Uh, yeah, kind of.” Sly shrugged. “But that’s not important right now.” A slow smirk split across his face. “What is is how much effort you put into trying to jog precious Aoba’s memory.” He leaned forward and rested his palm on Noiz’s knee.

Noiz let out a harsh sigh through his nose before flinging his arm around the back of Sly’s neck. Sly gasped as the younger boy pulled him down onto the bed. Noiz pushed Sly against the soft mattress as he knelt over the blue-haired boy. Sly smirked up at Noiz.

“Looks like bunny boy’s grown a pair.” 

The words were barely out of his mouth before Noiz had mashed his lips against Sly’s. Sly grunted from the impact. The soft chuckle he gave was muffled by Noiz’s lips against his. Noiz dropped his body flush against Sly’s. He ignored the dull ache in his chest as it pressed against Sly’s. His tongue darted across Sly’s lips. The older boy opened his mouth, curious to see where this would end up. Noiz’s tongue pressed against Sly’s. He dragged his teeth against Sly’s lips. Sly caught hold of Noiz’s ass and squeezed through soft fabric.

Noiz’s hips bucked slightly against Sly’s pelvis. Sly grunted as Noiz’s pointy hipbone pressed against the inside of his thigh. Noiz’s hands dropped the older boy’s chest and he pressed his thumb knuckles against Sly’s nipples. 

He hadn’t taken the lead in sex in a long time since Virus and Trip preferred to do just that, on top of bossing him around. He found himself feeling a touch nervous about what to do, but he compensated for that by doing everything quickly and aggressively and acting as confidently as possible. Sly didn’t seem to mind his ministrations or at least he wasn’t making any snide comments. This might have had something to do with the fact that Noiz’s lips were keeping him from uttering any intelligible sound.

Noiz moved his mouth away from Sly’s. He trailed soft nips down Sly’s neck until he reached the boy’s collarbones. Sly hummed softly as Noiz bit down hard on the flesh above his collarbone. The blue-haired boy slipped his hands into Noiz’s pants and scrapped his nails up Noiz’s ass.

Noiz growled as he caught Sly’s wrists and yanked his hands above his head. Sly laughed quietly at this and Noiz sent him an annoyed glance before dipping his head back down. He darted his tongue over Sly’s clothed nipple. Sly gasped quietly as Noiz’s dexterous tongue darted over the hardening nub. 

Noiz gripped Sly’s wrists in one hand as he reached down and shoved the heel of his hand against Sly’s crotch. Sly grunted and bucked against Noiz’s hand. Noiz rubbed his hand over Sly’s dick as he continued to play with the older boy’s nipple. 

“You seem to have been getting some practice in,” Sly commented.

Noiz glanced up at him. His lids were hooded, leaving only slits of emerald visible. He sat back on his heels and pulled his shirt over his head. A disappointed look fell across Sly’s face.  

“What?” Noiz said as he tossed his shirt aside.

“You didn’t get your nipples pierced,” Sly said.

Noiz laughed as he caught hold of Sly’s waist band and pulled both his pants and his briefs of his body. Sly helped by lifting his hips and kicking his feet free of the articles of clothing. Noiz tossed them aside before slipping between Sly’s legs.

“Don’t worry,” he said as one of his hands dropped to Sly’s hip and the other slipped between his thighs. “I’ve gotten a few new ones.” Before Sly could inquire, Noiz had jammed two digits into his tight hole.

“Fuck,” Sly growled between gritted teeth. His hands flew out and he caught hold of Noiz’s biceps. “At least start with one, brat. Aoba hasn’t exactly been getting around.”

“Shut up,” Noiz said in a cold voice. He didn’t want Sly to mention the other one and he also didn’t care if this hurt Sly. He scissored his fingers as best he could against Sly’s warm walls.

Sly grunted and bit his lower lip. A small smirk tugged at the corners of Noiz’s lips as he thrust his fingers in and out. Suddenly Sly’s passage tightened up around his fingers as the boy arched off the bed with a gasp. Noiz chuckled as he flexed his fingers against Sly’s special spot.

“You’re spilling over,” Noiz mocked as he leaned down and licked delicately at the tip of Sly’s cock. “I wonder if you’ll come just from this.” 

“Get on with it, brat,” Sly growled.

Noiz laughed and continued to run his tongue along the crown of Sly’s cock.  He pulled his fingers out and Sly whimpered softly from the feeling of being left empty, but he wasn’t for long. Noiz thrust back in, this time with three fingers. Sly cried out before quickly reclaiming a hold on his bottom lip with his teeth. Once he was sure he could formulate words, he opened his mouth.

“Slow down, bunny boy,” he panted. “Not all of us have you freakish pain tolerance.”

Noiz’s eyes flashed as he pulled away from Sly’s cock. He sat up on his knees, but kept his fingers in Sly’s passage. He curled them repeatedly against Sly’s tight walls.

“Got any lube then?” he asked as he caught the waistband of his own pants and shimmied out of them.

“Fuck if I know,” Sly managed between halting gasps. His passage was beginning to slick up since Noiz's ruthless ministrations had resulted in small tears in his walls.

“Then you don’t get to complain,” Noiz shot back.

“Wait,” Sly panted. He jerked his chin over to the bedside table. “At least  _look_.”

Noiz sighed impatiently. He yanked his fingers out of Sly's ass. Sly tried to mute the whimper that left his mouth by pressing his lips together, but the sound didn’t escape Noiz’s attention. Noiz smirked as he reached across his body and pulled open the top draw. He noticed the bit of blood on his fingers and a small stab of guilt entered his chest, but he brushed it off. Sly hadn't complained that much A clatter echoed in the drawer as random junk rolled around. He fished blindly around. Sly groaned his annoyance. Noiz was about to shoot a few well-chosen words at him when his fingers found a plastic bottle. He pulled it out. 

“Lotion,” he said as he held up the bottle. 

“Well, fucking use it,” Sly hissed.

Noiz nodded. He poured the lotion into his hand. He rubbed his hands together quickly before he grabbed hold of his cock and began pumping himself viciously. He slipped the fingers of his other hand back inside Sly’s passage. Sly gasped at the contact of the cold lotion against his burning walls.

“Fuck,” Sly muttered under his breath as Noiz lowered himself closer to Sly’s pelvis.

Noiz pulled his fingers out of Sly’s passage again and brought the head of his cock to Sly’s hole. Sly bit his lip. His finger nails dug into the flesh of Noiz’s arms. Noiz watched his face wince with just the thought of impending pain. 

“I’m going to put it in.” The tone in his voice left room for Sly to gasp a protestation if he needed to, but the blue-haired boy only nodded vigorously, his eyes screwed shut. Noiz pressed the tip of his cock against Sly’s hole and pushed slow. His fingers dug into the boy’s hips as he pulled him onto his length. 

Sly’s head fell to the side as his chest rose and fell belaboredly. His fingers clawed for purchase on the sheets. Noiz gritted his teeth as he continued his slow progress. Suddenly Sly’s hand flashed out and caught hold of his wrist.

“Put it in already,” he snarled as he glared up at Noiz with tear-stained eyes. 

Noiz let out a gasp of relief as he slammed in the rest of the way. Sly let out a choked cry and his grip on Noiz’s wrist tightened to the point where Noiz was certain he would bruise. Noiz gritted his teeth and pulled Sly slowly off his cock before ramming into him again. Sly moaned quietly as tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes. 

Noiz bent forward and began to play with Sly’s nipple with his tongue. His tongue wasn’t as dexterous since most of his attention was devoted to thrusting into Sly’s hole in the hopes of finding his good spot. Sly didn’t seem to notice as he whimpered and arched off the bed. His hands fell to Noiz’s back and he scrapped his nails along Noiz’s smooth skin. Noiz grunted and bucked hard.

“Fuck,” Sly gasped. “Holy shit, N-noiz.” His stammering made Noiz glance up with a small smile on his face. “Did you…is your…?” Sly panted as he tried to finish the question. “Is your fucking dick pierced?” He finally managed. 

Noiz laughed and nodded. 

“Fuck,” Sly moaned again as the pads of his fingers dug into the bones of Noiz’s back.

Noiz let out a breathy laugh as he picked up the pace. Sly panted beneath him. Small mews interspersed the gasps. He pushed his shoulders off the bed, his arms wrapping around Noiz’s back, and caught hold of Noiz’s flesh with his teeth. 

Noiz groaned loudly as Sly bit down hard. He had to fight the urge to ejaculate right then. He caught hold of Sly’s neglected cock and yanked hard. Sly released his shoulder with small cry and fell back onto the bed. Noiz pumped him in time to his deep thrusts. Sly’s face was flushed a soft crimson. He gasped and whimpered and squirmed.

“N-noiz,” he finally managed. His eyes flashed as he looked up at Noiz. 

Noiz paused, unsure of what commands those eyes hid. Sly didn’t speak again. Instead, in a flash, he managed to flip the pair over so that Noiz fell back on the bed. All the while, Noiz’s cock was still buried to the hilt.

Noiz gasped as he found himself under the older boy. Sly slammed his hands down on Noiz’s chest and dug his nails into his skin. Noiz gasped softly and thrust up. Sly pulled off of Noiz’s length almost completely only to drop down so quickly that Noiz let out a shallow cry. Sly smirked at the sound and continued to lift and fall on Noiz’s cock.

The blue-haired boy leaned forward and dug his teeth into Noiz’s neck. Noiz gasped and thrust up desperately. Sly left a chain of bruised marks on Noiz’s neck with his teeth as he continued to impale himself on Noiz’s shaft.

“Fuck,” he hissed as he caught hold of his length. “Bunny boy,” he growled as he looked down at Noiz with hooded eyes. 

Noiz cried out as Sly viciously twisted his nipple with his free hand.

“ _Come._ ”

“You first,” Noiz hissed as he caught hold of Sly’s hip to direct his thrusts so that they hit Sly’s prostate. 

The older boy cried out. 

“Come, Sly.” Noiz knocked Sly’s hand aside and caught hold of the boy’s cock. He yanked on it and flicked the head with his thumbnail. 

Sly fell forward against his chest with a gasp.

“ ** _Come_** ,” he whispered before burying his teeth in Noiz’s shoulder.

Noiz let out a small cry as the heat in his pelvis burst. He could feel his seed pump into Sly’s passage. Sly groaned as the warm liquid filled him. He caught hold of Noiz’s hand with his own and brought himself to completion. His hot seed sprayed up and spilled over their hands and chests.

Noiz whimpered quietly as he rode out his orgasm. His fingers and toes began to tingle. His chest rose and fell heavily. He could feel Sly’s hot breath against his skin. Sly let out a small sigh as he lifted himself off of Noiz’s cock. Noiz’s seed spilled out of his hole and dripped down his legs. He flopped on his side onto the mattress as he tried to regain control of his breathing. 

“Fuck,” Noiz muttered then he chuckled softly. “You came a lot.” 

Sly threw a weak middle finger over his shoulder. Noiz laughed again as he pushed himself into a sitting position. He bent forward and grabbed his discarded and pants and briefs. He stood up

“Hey, where’s the bathroom?” Noiz asked as he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes rolled over Sly’s prone form.

“Across the hall.” 

Noiz quickly looked up as Sly turned his head to look at him. The blond only nodded hurriedly as he turned away. He hoped the dusting of pink on his cheeks hadn’t been visible to Sly.

Finding the bathroom, he damped a cloth and rubbed Sly’s smut juice off his chest and cleaned his own cum-covered cock. He pulled on his briefs and sweats when he had finished. After wetting the cloth a second time, he returned to the bedroom. Sly pushed himself onto his elbows as he approached.

“What are you—?” He began, but Noiz answered his unfinished question by beginning to wipe his cum off the boy’s thighs. Sly flushed red as Noiz continued to clean him. 

“Roll over,” Noiz said when he had finished with Sly’s legs and ass. 

Sly did as he was told and Noiz cleaned his hands and stomach. The older boy got off the bed without a word and began pulling on his pants. 

“You didn’t have to do that; I was gonna shower anyway,” Sly said as he headed toward the door.

“Whatever,” Noiz muttered as he threw the dirtied cloth toward the laundry hamper in the corner of the room.

“Stay here.”

Noiz looked up in surprise. The last time he and Sly had fucked Sly had basically carted him off to bathe. He hadn’t considered that the boy would do the same this time, but such a blunt dismissal was surprising, if not a bit jarring.

Noiz sighed and flopped down on the bed. Luckily most of their combined smut juice hadn’t gotten on the sheets. He sighed and tossed an arm over his eyes.

* * *

By the time Sly returned from a long, hot shower, Noiz was asleep on the bed. He had rolled onto his side, facing the wall, and his knees were drawn up toward his chest. Sly sighed as he stared down at the younger boy.

He had ordered Noiz to stay in the room so he could be alone with his thoughts—which were finally his and not that pissbaby Aoba’s—for a while. He hadn’t expected Noiz to fall asleep. He had even hoped to play with the boy some more, maybe even get him back for fucking him. Sly sighed.

After dropping his towel and pulling on a pair of sweats, he shoved Noiz across the bed. The boy murmured quietly, but he didn’t wake. Sly climbed in behind him and tossed an arm over the pillow. As if drawn by the presence of another’s body heat, Noiz squirmed back until his butt pressed against Sly’s hip. 

Sly stared down at the sleeping boy. The bite mark he had left on Noiz’s shoulder was a pale red. He had broken the skin in a few places, but the blood had dried. His eyes trailed over Noiz’s back. Fresh nail marks, for which Sly was responsible, patterned his back. Older bite marks and bruises also decorated his pale skin. Sly’s face darkened. He hadn't been stupid enough to think that Noiz wouldn’t be sleeping around, but he still hadn’t given up possession of the boy, despite his two year hiatus from control. He would have to have a talk with Noiz about sleeping around, but he was too tired, and frankly to sore, to think about it now. He sighed and caught hold of the sheet. He pulled it up over the pair. Rolling over, he pulled the smaller boy toward him. He fell asleep to the sound of Noiz’s slow breathing. 

* * *

Aoba blinked awake slowly. His bed was warmer than usual and he could feel the sheets tangled around his legs. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He winced as pain shot through his back. His lower back felt absurdly tight and his ass was throbbing. He groaned slightly and let his hand drop to his side.

His hand met skin and Aoba’s stomach dropped. His mind, which had been fogged by sleep, cleared with the sudden realization that the last thing he could remember from yesterday was setting out on a delivery. He was in his room now with someone else, but…He and Koujaku had agreed that they would wait. What if he had gotten drunk and had thrown himself on Koujaku? For all his chivalry Koujaku wouldn't be able to hold back in that circumstance. Aoba swallowed and glanced down.

Noiz lay on his back on the bed. His chest rose and fell slowly. A necklace of bite marks ran around his neck and on his collarbones. Bruises shaped like fingers darkened the skin of his chest and one of his wrists was a dark purple. Aoba swallowed as the pain in his ass sharpened. How the hell did this happen?

In the back of his head he heard, or at least felt, something close to dark laughter echoing.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz finds Aoba in Sly's place and Kojaku appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'd  
> i hope you all enjoy~ comments and kudos are greatly appreciated

Noiz woke with a small groan. He sat up and glanced around. The bed sheet slipped down to his waist whereas before it had been neatly tucked over his shoulder. He frowned and pushed it off all the way before swinging his feet over the side of the bed.

Shoving himself to his feet, he stepped gingerly through the mess that littered Sly’s floor. He was barefoot, having been that way since last night when he had first woken up in Sly’s bed. He crossed the hall to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face.

His chest and neck were covered in bruises and bite marks. He smirked as he accessed the damage that Sly had left on his body. Memories of Sly’s utterly lewd expressions and whining groans deepened his grin. 

Leaving the bathroom, he headed for the stairs. He could only hope Sly’s grandma was out. He knew a bit about her schedule and odds were that she was out doing errands. A small clatter from the kitchen drew his attention.

“Hey, Sly,” he said as he pushed a hand through is locks of hair.

The blue-haired boy at the counter spun around with a start. His hazel eyes widened as he took in Noiz’s half-dressed form. Noiz’s mouth dropped open in turn as he stared at the boy before him.

“Shit,” he whispered as his hand fell limply to his side.

“N-Noiz,” Aoba stuttered. 

Before either boy could utter another word the sound of the front door sliding open came from the front hall.

“Aoba?” Koujaku’s voice called through the hall. “I’m here.”

“You called him,” Noiz hissed as he took a few quick steps toward Aoba.

The blue-haired boy nodded desperately as he shuffled backward. Noiz swore under his breath and spun around at the sound of Kojaku’s approaching footsteps. He wasn’t at all sure how to explain this situation.

Kojaku appeared in the door with that reassuring yet utterly annoying grin on his face. The expression faltered as his eyes fell on Noiz. He took in the youth’s shirtless state along with the ring of bite marks that decorated his neck.

“You bastard,” he hissed. 

Noiz tried to formulate a defense as he threw up his hands in front of him, but Kojaku only caught hold of the back of his neck and slammed his head against the kitchen table. Noiz yelped in surprise at the impact. His hands gripped the side of the table as he tried to force his face off the smooth wood, but Koujaku had him firmly pinned by the back of his neck.

“Kojaku!” Aoba pleaded as he darted forward and caught the older man’s arm. “Wait.” 

“What did this piece of shit do to you?” Kodak hissed as he pressed down harder on the back of Noiz’s neck. 

“It’s not—I don’t—” Aoba stumbled over the words. “I think—I don’t know.”

“Let me go, you Neanderthal,” Noiz snarled as he bucked back against Kojaku’s grip. “I can explain if you’d just listen.”

“Shut up,” Kojaku hissed as he lifted Noiz’s head off the table and slammed it back down. 

Noiz grunted at the second impact. 

“Aoba.” Kojaku looked back at the younger boy, waiting for his explanation.

“I don’t really know,” Aoba said, shaking his head. “He was just—he was—” His cheeks flushed red. “He was in my bed this morning.” This statement did nothing to alleviate Kojaku’s anger, which was apparent from the low growl he gave and his tightening grip on Noiz’s neck. “I think he thought I was Sly,” Aoba said in a rush.

“This shit again.”

“I don’t remember what happened last night,” Aoba said as he tugged weakly on Kojaku’s arm.

“He was Sly,” Noiz snarled as he slammed his heel back against Kojaku’s ankle. 

The older man didn’t seem to register the kick. 

“It’s a split personality thing.”

“So, what,” Kojaku growled as leaned closer to Noiz, “you figured you could just fuck him.”

“Kojaku,” Aoba said desperately as his cheeks flailed red. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?” Kojaku shot back. 

Noiz yelped quietly as Kojaku’s fingers tightened even further on his neck. 

“You were going to wait.”

“But I have,” Aoba said. He sounded close to tears. “It was Sly, who…” Aoba’s voice trailed off as he glanced down at Noiz. 

Noiz met his gaze with a glower. 

“Just let him go, Kojaku, please. Let’s just talk about this.” 

Aoba’s quiet and desperate voice seemed to jar Kojaku out of his red haze of anger. He yanked Noiz away from the table and tossed him aside.  Noiz grunted as fell against the kitchen counter. Kojaku pulled a chair back from the table. Aoba release a sigh of relief as he sat down at the table beside Kojaku. Noiz growled quietly. He leaned back against the counter and glared at the pair. 

“Noiz?” Aoba asked as he looked up at the younger boy. 

“Sly showed up after Aoba and I fought in Rhyme,” Noiz said with annoyed sigh. “He said he has a dissociative identity disorder. Probably happened when that happened…” He trailed off and glanced away. He didn’t like bringing up what happened in the alley. The memory of those greasy fingers inside of him still made him shiver. Sly’s helpless and desperate expression was another memory he’d rather drown.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Kojaku asserted.

“I don’t know,” Aoba said. “I don't remember anything from yesterday after I was pulled into Rhyme.”

“Why the hell did you fight him in Rhyme?” Kojaku demanded as he glared at Noiz. 

Noiz only shrugged dismissively. 

“And…” Aoba said as he glanced down at his hands. “Sometimes it feels like…” His voice trailed off. 

Kojaku leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Aoba?” he murmured reassuringly. “It’s okay.” 

Aoba nodded as he took a deep breath.

“Sometimes it feels like there’s someone else in my head,” Aoba whispered. 

Kojaku glanced at Noiz, who gestured at Aoba in a _see_ sort of way.

“Don’t worry, Aoba, we’ll figure this out,” Kojaku said as he rubbed Aoba’s arm reassuringly.

“Yeah? What are you going to do?” Noiz sneered. 

“You, shut the fuck up. You shouldn’t have taken advantage of Aoba’s body like that.”

“It’s not Aoba’s; it’s Sly’s,” Noiz shot back.

“You guys…” Aoba began the pair continued on, completely ignoring him.

“Shut the hell up about that Sly character,” Kojaku snarled, getting to his feet.

“What’s your damage?” Noiz retorted as he pushed off the counter. “You pissed I fucked that tight ass before you did.” 

Kojaku lunged forward. Noiz tried to dart out of the way, but Kojaku moved too fast. He caught Noiz by the arm and yanked him toward him. Noiz swore as he pulled back his fist and clipped Kojaku’s arm with a haphazard punch. Kojaku didn’t even notice as he slammed Noiz back against the counter. Noiz gasped as the sharp edge of the counter collided with his lower back. Kojaku’s eyes flashed dangerously and Noiz’s heart caught in his chest.

“ ** _Enough_**.” 

The pair looked around, startled, at the cold command. Aoba was on his feet, his back to the pair. He turned around slowly, his eyes cast down. A sharp leer cut across his face. He raised his eyes slowly. Yellow orbs glared at the pair. 

“Sly,” Noiz whispered quietly. 

Kojaku released Noiz and stepped away. 

“You.”

“Me,” Sly said with a vicious grin. “Hello, Kojaku. It’s nice to finally make your acquaintance.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly's back and up to his old tricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'd  
> i have no idea where i'm going wtih this i'm just writing whatever comes into my head

“Sly,” Noiz said, the relief evident in his voice.

Sly’s sharp yellow eyes fell on Noiz and his lips twisted into a frown. He caught hold of Noiz’s wrist and yanked him toward him. Noiz gasped and stumbled a few steps forward. Sly brought his lips to Noiz’s ear.

“Go get dressed,  _now_ ,” Sly whispered.

“But—” Noiz began.

“ ** _Now_**.”

Noiz swallowed and turned away. Koujaku watched him leave with furrowed brows. Noiz glanced back once as he reached the kitchen door only to be met with Sly’s piercing gaze. He shrugged and left the room.

* * *

“Ah,” Sly sighed heavily as he sat on the table. He winced exaggeratedly. “Sore.” He smirked at Koujaku, whose face darkened at the word.

“What’s that face for?” Sly said with a mocking pout. “I thought you’d be happy to see me.”

“Give Aoba back,” Koujaku said, punctuating each word with a step closer to Sly.

“That’s not how this works,” Sly purred as he leaned forward and ran his fingers down Koujaku’s chest. “After all, you’re the one who drove him away.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the raven haired man demanded as he smacked Sly’s hand away.

“Precious Aoba got upset because you and Noiz were fighting. He couldn’t deal with it so now I’m here.” Sly chuckled to himself. “Twice in less than twelve hours,” he mused mostly to himself. “It seems Noiz luring me out in Rhyme fractured the wall Aoba had built up between us.”

“You should slink back to whatever dark corner you crawled out of and give back Aoba,” Koujaku said. His fists were tightened in quivering balls. 

Sly pursued his lips as he glanced down at them.

“That’s no fun,” he said. “It was utter agony there. Trying to get Aoba to do anything interesting is nearly impossible.” He smirked. “He’s just so pure.” Sly hopped off the table and wrapped a knuckle on Koujaku’s chest. “I’ll be in charge today. Try to keep yourself in check. We wouldn’t want you—” he stood up on his tiptoes and whispered in Koujaku’s ear—“losing control.”

Koujaku jerked away from the smaller boy, much to Sly’s amusement, who chuckled darkly. 

“Don’t worry,” he said as he headed for the kitchen door. “I’m sure Aoba will be back soon, but if you get lonely give me a call.” He curled his fingers in a small wave before turning and leaving the room. With purposeful strides, he made his way upstairs. 

Noiz was in Aoba’s room. He was dressed in the clothes he had had on yesterday: tight black jeans and a black-and-neon-green hoodie. His chains of usagimodoki hung at his hips. The boy had eccentric, off-putting taste in fashion, but at least it wasn’t as bad as Aoba’s obnoxious ensemble.

Noiz looked up when Sly entered. He was sitting on the floor with his back to the bed. He didn’t speak as he watched Sly change out of the sweatpants and T-shirt that Aoba had donned this morning. 

“We’re going out,” Sly said as he zipped his hoodie up part of the way.

“We?” Noiz said with a sneer. 

Sly gave him a sharp look.

“I have a few things I’d like to talk to you about, bunny boy.”

Noiz started to get to his feet, but suddenly Sly was in front of him. His arms shot out and flanked Noiz’s small frame as he gripped the bed. Noiz gritted his teeth and mustered up the courage to glower at Sly’s fierce expression. Sly didn’t speak for several long moments.

“Sly?” Noiz asked as his glower softened to a look of confusion.

Sly let out a sharp sigh before getting to his feet. He caught Noiz by the arm and yanked him up with him. 

“Come on.” Without another word, he left the bedroom and headed downstairs. 

Noiz scrambled to follow him.  Koujaku was gone by the time they got downstairs. Sly smirked as he pushed his hands into his hoodie and set out from the small house. Koujaku’s horrified expression had been worth Sly’s tipping his hand to the more intimate details he knew of Koujaku’s past. He chuckled. It would be most amusing toying with Koujaku. His potential to explode at any moment would make things just as interesting as Noiz’s incredible pain tolerance.

Speaking of Noiz, the boy was trudging a few steps behind him. His arms were folded and he sulked low in his sweatshirt. Sly let out an aggrieved sigh. Noiz had looked so relieved to see him after almost getting his ass handed to him by Koujaku that Sly could have been a bit more receptive to that instead of just dismissing him on the spot. However, the thought of letting Koujaku get an eyeful of Noiz’s shirtless torso had been too annoying.

“Where are we going?” Noiz asked begrudgingly as the silence between the two dragged on.

“To Black Needle,” Sly said. “I need to talk to Mizuki about a few things.”

* * *

Noiz swiveled lazily on the bar stool he was perched upon. He had been ordered out of the back room of the tattoo parlor by a glowering Sly a few minutes before. He was growing awfully peeved about being kicked out of the room whenever Sly wanted to talk to someone, and yet he always found himself following Sly’s commands. He grimaced at the thought. Even though he had been desperate for Sly’s return, having him around was proving to grate on his nerves. He’d forgotten just how annoying the blue-haired boy could be.

With an exasperated grunt, he hopped off the stool and made for the back room. Sly had only ordered him out; he hadn’t said he couldn’t come back in. With this in mind, he pushed back the curtain and ducked into the back.

“Sly,” Mizuki was saying as he watched an aggravated Sly pace back in forth in front of him. “Calm down. You’ve got to understand where he’s coming from.”

“I do that doesn’t make it—” Sly stopped as he spun on his heel and caught sight of Noiz. He scowled. 

Noiz leaned back against the wall and raised an eyebrow. 

“I told you to wait at the bar,” Sly said as he stormed up to the younger boy and jabbed a finger toward the door. 

“I don’t have to listen to you,” Noiz said with a shrug. His flippant words drew a growl from Sly.

“Sly,” Mizuki cautioned as he got up from the couch. He walked over to the pair and placed a hand on Sly’s shoulder. “I need to run a few errands. Try to calm down.” The last words were uttered in a kind, reassuring voice as the dark-skinned boy squeezed Sly’s shoulder. 

Sly grunted and took a step away from Noiz.

“I’ll see you later, Noiz,” Mizuki said. He patted Noiz on the shoulder as he left the room.

“What was that about?” Noiz asked. “And what did you talk to Koujaku about?” He tried not to sound as desperate for the answers as he felt. 

Sly glared at him before suddenly lunging forward. Noiz yelped in surprise as the boy grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the table in the back of the room, which was reserved for piercing clients. He tossed the scrawny blond on the table. 

“What the hell?” Noiz protested as he rolled over and tried to sit up. 

Sly appeared before him and pushed him back onto the table. He shoved his lips to Noiz’s, who grunted at the impact. The blue-haired boy caught Noiz’s legs and lifted them onto the table before climbing up himself.

“Sly,” Noiz panted as Sly pulled his lips away from the bruising kiss. 

Sly straddled one of his legs and reached over Noiz’s head to the metal set of drawers that stood beside the padded table. 

“What are you doing?” Noiz asked.

“Shut up,” Sly said as he jammed his knee into Noiz’s crotch.

Noiz gasped at the sudden impact and caught hold of Sly’s legs.

“Take off your shirt,” Sly said as he continued to rummage through the draws. Noiz sat up on his elbows and slipped awkwardly out of his sweatshirt. He dropped the article of clothing to the floor.

“What are you—?” he began again as he craned his neck back. 

Sly’s hand flashed back and caught hold of his face. He pressed the webbing between his thumb and forefinger between Noiz’s lips and pushed his head down.

“Be patient,” he said as he glanced down at Noiz with a small smirk. Noiz nodded. Sly grinned and slipped his index and middle finger into Noiz’s mouth to give him something to do. Noiz sucked eagerly on the digits. 

“Good boy.” 

Sly sat back, having procured what he had been looking for. Noiz mewed in surprise as he stared at the needle that Sly held. He tried to articulate his bewildered question, but Sly’s fingers were in the way.  Sly laughed at Noiz’s predicament. He slid his fingers from the boys mouth and reached down to pinch his left nipple. Noiz opened his mouth to speak again, but Sly silenced him with a sharp grind to cock with his knee. Noiz moaned and arched his back. 

“Stay still, bunny boy. I’ve never done this before.” Sly said with a laugh.

“Done what?” Noiz panted as he pushed back against Sly’s knee.

“Haven’t you figured that out yet?” Sly said with patronizing smirk. He held the needle in front of Noiz’s face. “I’m giving you a new piercing.” 

Noiz’s eyes widened as Sly laughed and brought the tip of the needle to the side of his nipple. With his chin tucked against his chest, he watched the approach of the sharp object. When he saw it brush his nub he jerked.

“I said stay still,” Sly snapped. 

Noiz sucked on his lower lip and stared with apprehension at the needle. Sly licked his lips as he positioned the shining object. 

“Don’t be such a baby, Noiz,” he said. “You’ve done this plenty of times before.”

“But you haven’t,” Noiz shot back.

“You’ll like it,” Sly said with a sneer as he leaned closer to Noiz’s face. “Look at you; you’re hard. You’re going to love this.” Sly emphasized this by rubbing his knee against Noiz’s stiffening length.

Noiz grunted: “Just get on with it.”

Sly chuckled and without further ado, he shoved the needle through Noiz’s nipple. Noiz gasped at the strange sensation. His pelvis tried to buck up, but Sly kept it pinned down with his knee. Noiz whined loudly and his eyes rolled back in his skull. Sly hummed in satisfaction as he reached for the jewelry he had left on the table.

“There,” he said as he stared down at the small metal spikes that poked out on either side of Noiz’s reddening nipple. “Perfect.” He bent down sucked hard the aching nub, causing Noiz to cry out and arch up. 

Sly laughed as he dropped his body flush with Noiz’s. Noiz whimpered as the blue-haired boy worked his nipple with his teeth. He panted and thrust his pelvis up against Sly’s hip. Sly grunted and ground down hard.

“It looks good,” Sly purred as he stared down at his handiwork. Noiz could only whimper under that piercing gaze. Sly flicked his tongue against the swollen nub.

“Sly,” Noiz panted as he desperately rubbed against Sly in search of any friction. 

“Mhm,” Sly said. “See, I told you you’d like it.” 

Noiz could only groan as the older boy rolled his hips. 

“Want something, bunny boy.” 

Noiz nodded vigorously, completely uncaring about how wanton he was behaving. Sly chuckled and nipped at Noiz’s freshly pierced nipple.

“S-suck me,” Noiz panted.

“What’s the magic word?” Sly asked with a smirk as he continued to abuse Noiz’s raw nipple.

“P-please,” Noiz gasped out.

“Good boy.” Sly slithered down between Noiz’s legs and popped the button of his jeans with his teeth. 

Noiz groaned as the zipper was slowly pulled down by Sly’s sharp teeth. Sly pulled Noiz’s pants and briefs to down below his ass.  Noiz’s dripping erection jumped free of the confines of his pants. Sly laughed openly at the sight of it. Noiz’s face flushed as he watched the older boy’s mirth. Sly dipped his head and licked delicately at the tip of Noiz’s cock. Noiz swallowed and tried to control the squirming of his hips. 

Sly continued to toy with the head of Noiz’s cock. The light ministrations of his tongue were barely registered by Noiz. The younger boy snarled and grabbed hold of Sly’s hair. Sly gasped in what sounded like pain and Noiz frowned at him.

“So impatient,” Sly said, wiping the wince off his face, “and careful with the hair,” he added before swallowing Noiz’s dick. 

Noiz groaned as the warm wetness of Sly’s mouth sucked him in. The boy didn’t take him deep, but with his hand he attended to the exposed length. He tugged at the piercings that decorated Noiz’s manhood and the boy hummed in appreciation. Sly pulled his mouth off Noiz’s length and sucked at the tip.

“Bite it,” Noiz hissed through clenched teeth. He pushed up on his elbows to get a better look at Sly. 

The boy paused and stared at him. He blinked a few times before a sharp grin spread over his face. He chuckled and ducked back down. He scraped his teeth slowly over Noiz’s tip. Noiz grunted and laced his fingers in the hair at the back of Sly’s neck.

Sly grimaced at the twang of pain, but Noiz didn’t notice this time, nor did Sly much mind the aching pain. He brought his teeth carefully to the tip of Noiz’s cock and tightened his jaw. Noiz gave a choked moan and his grip tightened on the back of Sly’s neck. Sly took this as indication that he could bite harder and that he did. He bit down hard on Noiz’s dick in a way that made his own cringe in horror, but he only earned a soft cry of pleasure from the younger boy who arched back and thrust his pelvis off the table.

Sly tried to still his hips as his took Noiz’s length in his mouth again. Noiz whimpered and brought both hands to Sly’s head. Before the older boy could pull off, Noiz thrust his hips up at the same time as he shoved Sly’s head down. Sly grunted as Noiz’s cock buried deep in his mouth. The tip brushed the back of his throat and he gagged. Noiz thrust desperately into Sly’s mouth.

“Bite,” he hissed.

Sly complied as tears rose in his eyes. He tightened his jaw and Noiz’s dick scraped past his teeth. Sly whimpered as Noiz pounded the back of his throat. His fingers gripped Noiz’s bare hips and he tried to jerk his head back. He had an embarrassingly low tolerance for deep-throating. Noiz took no heed of Sly’s efforts to get off his cock. His grip tightened and he thrust his hips until he was full-on fucking Sly’s mouth. Sly moan and whimpered around Noiz’s cock. Noiz hissed as his length continuously scraped past Sly’s teeth.

“Sly, I’m gonna cum,” Noiz groaned. 

Sly tried to shake his head. He moaned desperately and stared up at Noiz. Noiz smirked at the desperate expression. He pulled Sly’s head a little ways off his length before coming, hard. Sly mewed quietly as Noiz’s hot seed pumped into his mouth. When Sly managed to swallow, Noiz released his head and flopped back on to the table.

Coughing and hacking, Sly pulled off of Noiz’s length. Strains of cum dripped down his chin and tears rolled out of the corner of his eyes. His faces was flushed and he was panting desperately. Noiz laughed as he reached up and caught hold of the tissue box that sat on top of the chest of drawers. He tossed the box at Sly. He glanced off his shoulder and landed on the table next to him. Sly sat up and cleaned off his face. His face was screwed up in anger as he finished cleaning the cum, tears, and saliva from his face.

“What the fuck?” he snarled. His voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

“That was payback,” Noiz smirked.

“I’m going to fuck the shit out of you,” Sly snarled as he caught Noiz’s hips and yanked him down the table so that their faces were level.

“Oh my—oh my, God. Are you serious? Jesus Christ!” Mizuki’s desperate exclamations of horror drew the pair’s attention to the door. The tattooist had his hand up covering his eyes. He grimaced. “What the fuck, Sly?” he said. “It has to stay sanitary back here, and that is—oh, God, no.”

Sly growled under his breath. He got of the table and tossed Noiz is sweatshirt.

“I have to go,” he said and without another word he left through the back door.

“Sly!” Noiz called after him but he was already gone. He swore and pulled his pants up.

“God, why did you two have to do that here?” Mizuki bemoaned as he crossed the room to Noiz. “Let me clean that for you,” he said as he nodded at Noiz’s chest.

“Thanks,” Noiz said. His face was a bright red and he couldn’t look the tattooist in the eye. “S-sorry about that,” he muttered.

“I’m use to it,” Mizuki said as he set to work cleaning Noiz’s piercing. “Or at least I was. Sly did that sort of thing a lot back in the day. I’d catch him having sex all over the place."

“Oh, really?” Noiz said quietly.

“Yes,” Mizuki said carefully, watching Noiz’s expression. He handed the boy a packet of sea salt. “He hadn’t recently of course, but it would seem…” Mizuki’s voice drifted off.

“Did he explain it to you?” Noiz asked as he fiddled with the salt pack.

“Yeah,” Mizuki said as he placed a bandage over Noiz's nipple. “Noiz?”

“What?” Noiz asked. He glowered up at the older boy. He was still burning with embarrassing over what Mizuki had witnessed and for whatever reason the thought of Sly playing around irked him to no end.

“He was asking about you too,” Mizuki said. He cocked his head to the side. “He figured out you’ve been sleeping around.”

“So what? It’s not his business,” Noiz snapped as he got off the table and pulled on his sweatshirt.

“He doesn’t see it that way,” Mizuki said. “Just…you should be careful, Noiz. I’ve known Sly a long time. I know what he’s capable of.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“Just be careful, OK?”


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly has gone AWOL and Noiz goes to Trip and Virus to see if the yakuza 'twins' have seen him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'd  
> i have no idea what i'm doing with this  
> also if you'd like you can follow me on tumblr or ig for both i'm toxzen

Noiz didn't see Sly for several days after the piercing incident. After the fourth day of radio silence from the blue-haired boy, Noiz finally contacted Koujaku. The older boy begrudgingly answered his call and informed him that he too hadn't heard from either Aoba or Sly. 

"I talked to his grandma," the hairdresser said sullenly. "Apparently he's over at a friend's house."

Noiz had unceremoniously hung up his Coil after that. As far as hew as concerned, the only 'friend' who's house Sly should be at was his. Either his or Mizuki's, but the body mod artist hadn't heard from Sly either.

Noiz groaned to himself as he trudged down the dimly lit hallway. Neither Virus nor Trip had been answering their Coils and they were his last bet on locating the blue-haired boy. He hadn't seen them in almost a week even though he'd gotten multiple calls and messages from them. He wasn't surprised that they wouldn't answer him since he had been ignoring them.

When he reached the door of their apartment, he knocked loudly before stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. He heard Trip yelling in annoyance as the older blond marched toward the door. He yanked it open with a scowl on his handsome face. Since it was midday and he and Virus only worked at night, he was dressed in light sweats and a t-shirt. Noiz had only seen the Trip in street clothes. Even off duty, Virus was dressed like he had a stick shoved up his ass.

"Noiz," Trip smirked as he stared down at the younger blond. 

"Hey," Noiz grumbled as he pushed passed him and walked into the orderly living room.

"You could have used your key," Trip said as he walked to the couch and slumped down on it.

Noiz shrugged and sat down next to him.

"Whatever," he mumbled under his breath.

"What's gotten you in such a foul mood?" Trip asked as he glanced over at Noiz. "Haven't gotten laid recently?"

Noiz glared harshly at him.

"Shut the fuck up, you yakuza asshole," he growled. He could only get away with such foul language when Virus wasn't around.

"Ohh," Trip laughed. "Something must really be eating at you." He laughed again.

"Have you seen Sly?" Noiz asked in a rush. He remained slouched in the burgundy cushions as he spoke without looking up at Trip.

"Sly." Trip raised an eyebrow. "I'd heard rumors that Aoba was behaving erratically, but Sly? You mean he's back?"

Noiz gave a sullen nod. "And I haven't seen him in four days." He groaned and dropped his head back on cushion and stared at the ceiling.

"Is that why you haven't been around recently?" Trip asked with a dark frown. "You've been off playing with Sly."

"I wasn't--" Noiz broke off under Trip's scrutiny. A crimson flush rose in his cheeks. "Whatever. If you haven't seen him, I'll leave."

He stood up from the couch when suddenly Trip's hand flashed out. The older boy dragged Noiz into his lap. The youth yelped in surprise as he sat down hard on Trip's knee.

"Like hell you're leaving," Trip purred in his ear. With one of his hands still wrapped tightly around Noiz's wrist, he brought the other up to Noiz's nipple. He twisted it violently through Noiz's t shirt.

The boy yelped and squirmed as a sharp ache stabbed through his freshly pierced nub.

"Oh? What's this?" Trip queried as he toyed with Noiz's nipple.

The boy hummed and ground his crotch down on Trip's knee. He hadn't gotten off in four days, having felt too lackluster to even ponder jerking off. Trip laughed openly at him and Noiz mewed softly. Trip grabbed the hem of Noiz's shirt and pulled it up. He pushed the fabric roughly between Noiz's teeth.

"Hold this up," he ordered.

Noiz nodded as he took the shirt in his mouth. Trip pulled the boy back until he was flush against his chest. He bent around Noiz's shoulder and toyed with his unpierced nub with his teeth. Noiz groaned at the aggressive ministrations and bucked against Trip's knee. Trip's bruising grip still hadn't released his wrist. His other hand dragged roughly down Noiz's chest.

He shoved his hand down the back of Noiz's pants. The boy hummed as he rocked his hips forward to give Trip room to work. The older boy chuckled, sending hot breath against Noiz's nipple, as he shoved a finger into Noiz's ass.

"You're especially needy today, aren't you?" he murmured as he plunged his finger in and out of Noiz's hole.

The boy moaned at the brutality of the finger fucking.

"You're such a little slut, aren't you?" Trip said as he bit down hard on Noiz's nipple. 

He couldn't for the life of himself fathom why he was letting Trip finger fuck him right now. It was Sly's fault, he reasoned as he bucked back against Trip's thick finger. If that bastard hadn't vanished from the face of the earth, Noiz would be getting fucked right now by a very different pair of digits.

"Aren't you?" Trip repeated this time more sharply as his fingers curled viciously.

"Yes," Noiz gasped. His mind had wandered so he couldn't even remember what he was agreeing to.

"Didn't I tell you to hold this?" Trip said as he pulled his fingers out of Noiz's ass and grabbed the shirt that had fallen from Noiz's teeth. 

"I--" Before Noiz could continue, Trip had shoved the shirt back in his mouth. He helped maneuver Noiz's arms free of the garment before forcing it further into his mouth.

"Hold onto this," Trip said.

Noiz nodded. The shirt was already stained with saliva as Noiz panted against him. Trip's actions were making him nervous. Usually the older male was much more tamed than this, but that probably had to do with the fact that Virus was around whenever Trip fucked him. "Good," Trip said as he unbuttoned Noiz's jeans and unzipped the fly. "Lift your hips."

Noiz did as he was told though he couldn't figure out why. He wasn't particularly in the mood to get fucked by Trip, but it was just too engrained in his nature to do as he was told. Trip pushed Noiz's jeans and briefs down to his knees. Noiz's half-hard cock flopped against his thigh. Trip chuckled as he caught hold of the member and began nursing it to hardness. Noiz mewed at the brutal yanks. As Trip worked, he pushed his own pants off his hips and worked his cock free.

"You're prepared enough, right?" Trip said in an uncaring voice as he pushed Noiz forward and spread his ass cheeks with his hands.

"Mm-hm!" Noiz shook his head. Even with his unbelievable pain threshold, getting skewered on Trip's cock without preparation was a literal pain, even for him, in the ass.

"Sure you are," Trip said with a grunt as he eased his cock into Noiz's ass.

Noiz gasped and squirmed. He was fervently regretting going to Trip and Virus' apartment now. He should have known one or both of them would want to fuck him. And he truly wasn't in the mood for that. He tried to jerk off of Trip's cock, but the boy only snarled and caught hold of his wrists.

"Cut that out," he snarled as he bucked his hips up sharply and yanked Noiz back. Noiz's cry was muffled slightly by his shirt. He realized now that Trip had never actually been the one to prepare him for sex; it had always been Virus. Virus for all his unwavering expressions of boredom was surprisingly gentle during sex. Trip was only violent and impatient. Tears pricked the corners of Noiz's eyes as he felt his walls tear as Trip's cock buried inside of him. 

Surprisingly, a low moan rumbled in his chest. His cock throbbed; its leaking head pressed against his abdomen. He moaned again as Trip pushed them off the couch. He still held Noiz by his wrists; if he hadn't been, Noiz would have toppled head first into the coffee table. Trip bucked violently into Noiz's tight ass and the boy moaned loudly.

"I knew you'd like this," Trip said with a laugh.

Noiz groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head. Trip's brutal thrusts were making his cock throb. He tried to lean forward to rub his cock on his leg--anything!--but Trip held him still.

"Fuck, you're tight," Trip hissed. "I'm surprised, considering how much you get fucked."

Noiz's knees buckled and only Trip's grip on his arms kept him from falling. It only took a few minutes for Trip to come at the harsh speed he was going. Noiz moaned and drooled the entire time. He hadn't been fucked like this since Sly had taken him. Trip grunted and snarled as he came hard in Noiz's passage. He sighed as his seed pumped into Noiz's ass and sat back on the couch. He reached around tugged Noiz's shirt from his mouth. 

"You did good," Trip said as Noiz panted desperately. He laughed as Noiz moaned and lifted his feet off the ground. He pressed his thighs against his throbbing cock. "Just wait," Trip said as he patted Noiz's shoulder. He reached over to the table beside the couch and fished a wad of tissues from the box. He slid his forearm under Noiz's knees and lifted him slowly off his cock. Noiz moaned as Trip's smut juice dripped out of his ass. Trip caught the cum in the tissues as best he could and wiped off his cock. 

"There," he said as he placed Noiz in his lap again.

"Oh, we have guest," Virus' voice made the pair look around.

Noiz's teeth were buried in his lower lip as he shamelessly rutted against his own thighs. Virus laughed quietly. He walked over to the couch. He was dressed in slacks and buttoned shirt. 

"You're awake," Trip commented.

"I am," Virus replied with a sharp glance at his look alike. He walked to the coffee table and sat down in front of Noiz. "You were too rough," he commented as he ran his finger over Noiz's hole and it came back with blood on it. 

"He didn't mind." Trip shrugged.

Noiz mewed loudly as he continued to desperately try to get himself off. 

"Trip," Virus began but he only shook his head. "Noiz." He crooked his finger at the boy.

Noiz leaned forward as much as Trip would allow.

"Attend to this and you can come." Virus pointed down at his crotch.

Trip laughed.

"I thought you were going to scold me for fucking the little slut," Trip said with a laugh.

Virus cast him a sharp glare. Noiz barely registered the exchange as he practically fell out of Trip's lap. He fumbled with Virus' button and zipper. Virus sighed and did it himself after Noiz's fourth failed attempt. As he did so, Noiz reached down to catch hold of his neglected cock. Trip gave his ass a sharp slap.

"Be patient," Virus said.

Noiz nodded as he leaned forward and swallowed Virus' cock all the way to the back of his throat. Virus gasped softly and laced his fingers in Noiz's hair. As Noiz worked, Virus watched Trip with his hooded eyes. The other yakuza ignored his gaze and stared down at Noiz's abused ass, which was thrust back in the air. He reached down between Noiz's leg's and caught hold of the boys length. His finger nails dug in and he yanked at the boy's piercings.

Noiz cried out around Virus' cock. He started to pull off Virus' length to steady his breathing, but the older male shoved his head back down. 

"Keep going," he said, his voice cold.

Noiz moaned and continued working. Trip toyed with his cock. He rolled Noiz's balls together and crushed them in his large hand. Noiz mewed and bucked back. Trip slipped the fingers of his other hand into Noiz's abused hole. The boy panted and a line of drool escaped the corner of his mouth. Virus sighed as Noiz's attention drifted. He caught the boy's head and thrust shallowly into the back of his mouth.

The abuse from both ends brought Noiz over the edge with a choking groan. He came over his chest and Trip's hand. Virus came a moment later, causing Noiz to choke on his cum. The older blond pushed the boy off his cock. Noiz dropped back on the floor, gasping and panting. Drool, tears, and cum dripped down his face. He reached up to rub his face, but Virus caught his hand. Trip brought a bundle of tissues to his face and dabbed him clean gently. Despite his violent acquisition, he was gentle cleaning Noiz up. 

Virus stood and buttoned and zipped his pants. He stepped around Noiz and walked to the bathroom. Noiz coughed and sniffled as Trip turned his attention to cleaning his abdomen.

"You were quite pent up," Trip teased.

Noiz found the energy to flip him off. Trip laughed as he caught the hem of Noiz's pants and briefs and tugged them up. Noiz sat up and leaned against the coffee table as Trip pulled his clothes over his ass. "There you go," Trip said as he patted Noiz's ass after having buttoned and zipped him up.

Noiz only moaned quietly as he rested his cheek on the coffee table.

"About Sly," Trip said as he stood up and readjusted his sweat pants. Noiz sat back on his heels and stared up at the older boy. "He actually came by the other day now that I think of it."

Noiz's face darkened and he shoved himself to his feet.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It slipped my mind," Trip said with a shrug, "but he did ask about you."

"How the hell did that--" Noiz began, but Trip pinched his cheeks between his thumb and forefinger.

"He said he thought you'd been 'seeing' someone." Trip smirked. "He didn't sound so pleased at the thought."

"Asshole," Noiz worked out from between his squished cheeks.

Trip laughed at him.

"I don't know what he thought you were doing, since you do love taking it up the ass."

"Fuck you," Noiz said as he tried to jerk out of Trip's grip.

"You just did, but we can go another round," Trip said with a laugh.

Noiz slammed his fist into Trip's stomach. The boy grunted and released.

"Fuck you," Noiz hissed against in a poisonous voice. He grabbed his shirt off the couch and spun on his heel. He started for the door.

"Tell Sly we said 'hi' when you see him next." 

Noiz slammed the door as he left the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really don't know where i'm going with but i hope you all enjoy this ridiculous roller coaster ride


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba finds a video file on his Coil, the origin of which he knows nothing about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'd  
> enjoy some koujaku/aoba smuttiness ~

"What was that about?" Virus asked coldly as he walked back into the living room, drying his hands on a wash cloth. 

"What was what about?" Trip asked innocently as he caught the wash cloth Virus threw at him. The older look alike raised an eyebrow. 

"First you conveniently forget that Sly was here no less than two hours ago and then you do the one thing he expressly said not to do." Virus sat down on the couch.

"You did him too," Trip pointed out.

"Sly is functioning under the illusion that his claim to Noiz remained intact for the two years he was away," Virus said patiently. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't continue to give Noiz any special attention."

"Come on, Virus," Trip said, turning on the couch so he could look Virus dead on. He draped an arm over the back of the couch. "It's not as if he can touch us; we know a bit too much for that." Trip smirked as Virus wrinkled his nose. 

"It's still dangerous. Sly is still dangerous. Regardless of what we know."

* * *

 Aoba sighed and sat back against the wall. He was back in his own comfy bed after, according to his grandma and Koujaku, four days of being way. Aoba, of course, had no recollection of those four days, which left him to assume that Sly had been in control. The thought sent a shiver down his spine. Waking up with his ass on fire and his lower back muscles spasming had been bad enough, but being off the grid for four days with no evidence of his counterpart's antics was a lot more disconcerting. 

He flipped lazily through his Coil. He was busy deleting excess documents from the hard drive since he had a day off from the Junk Shop and nothing to do until Koujaku got off work. He and Koujaku had plans to go out for dinner. The thought made him smile. The smile turned to a frown as he found an enigmatically named video file.

"What's this?" he asked as he stared at the file, which was entitled 'bb'.

Ren lifted his head off the pillow.

"It would appear to be a video file that was created close to two years ago," he said.

Aoba frowned. 

"I don't suppose you know anything else about it? We both know I don't."

Ren shook his head. For a robotic dog he could look incredibly sympathetic. Aoba sighed and opened the file. It played automatically and Aoba's jaw completely unhinged as he stared down at him.

 _"What are you doing?”_  Noiz's mew of distress filtered through the speakers of the Coil. Aoba sat up hurriedly and stared, wide-eyed, at the screen. Noiz was naked from the chest up. His face was flushed and the skin of collar bone was spotted with bite marks. 

_"Filming you, obviously."_

Aoba's stomach sank as he recognized his own voice though it was distinctively more sadistic in tone than his usually was. His mind stammered over incoherent thoughts as he stared at the screen.

_"Fuck. You're so wet."_

Aoba flushed as 'he' said those words. Noiz's face flared crimson as well and he turned his head away.

 _“Suck.”_  Sly had brought his fingers to Noiz's lips. They were slick with precome. 

 _“Sly, don’t film it,"_ Noiz begged.

_“I won’t let you come if you don’t do as I say.”_

Noiz mewed in defeat and took Sly's fingers into his mouth. Aoba's dick leapt to attention as he watched the boy coat Sly's fingers in saliva. His tongue twisted and twined around the digits and his eyelids fluttered as he moaned. Aoba could hear the slap of skin on skin and Noiz's body quaked. With horror, he realized the full extent of what he was watching. Sly pulled his fingers out of Noiz's mouth and reached down again. The Coil's video camera followed the movement and Aoba swallowed as he caught sight of Noiz's swollen dick around which Sly wrapped his pale hand.

_"Beg."_

_"Please, Sly, let me come_." Noiz bucked into Sly's hand as his eyes squeezed shut.

Aoba didn't even realize that his hand had slid down his pants and he was groping desperately at his own length.

 _"Good boy."_ Sly dragged his finger nails over Noiz's dick, an act that made Aoba shudder but made the blond come, hard.

Noiz cried out as his smut juice coated his chest. Aoba gasped and fell back onto the bed as he continued to coax his erection. Noiz's face was flushed and he was panting. A strain of drool rolled over the corner of his mouth. The video cut out only to mercilessly start again. Aoba swore quietly as he continued to pump himself. The rational side of his mind that wasn't stained with lust was yelling at him to delete the video; that this was a gross breach of privacy. Another part of him, somewhere deep inside of him, was egging him on. Aoba moaned as he thumbed the head of his cock.

"Aoba?" Koujaku's voice called through the house. "I got off work early. The door was unlocked," he added with a laugh.

Aoba swore as he hastily turned off the video. He stared down at his lap. His erection stood proud against his blue shirt, staining the fabric with precome. He could hear Koujaku on the stairs. He sat up. In his panic he squeezed his cock, an act that caused a low moan to roll over his tongue. He slammed the heel of his hand against his lips and bit down hard on it.

"Aoba?" Koujaku called again. His voice was much, much closer now. Aoba heard a soft knock on the door.

"Just a second," he said in a strained voice. Tears sprang to his eyes as he desperately tried to figure out what to do.

"Aoba, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Koujaku's silky smooth voice was going straight to his cock.

"Aoba." Koujaku opened the door. The expression of concern that had been on his face was replaced with shock as he stared at Aoba. 

The younger boy mewed in a combination of embarrassment and desperation. Koujaku stepped into the room and closed the door.

"You really aren't good at locking doors," he said in a low, husky voice, as he crossed the room.

Aoba moaned and fell back on the bed. 

"Aoba," Koujaku said. His voice sent shivers down Aoba's spine. The older boy knelt down between Aoba's legs. "Do you--" Koujaku hesitated--"Do you want some help?"

"Koujaku," Aoba panted as he dropped his hand from his mouth.

Koujaku didn't wait for an answer. He bent over and licked gently at the tip of Aoba's cock. Aoba cried out and his hips jerked. His cock slammed against Koujaku's lips. Koujaku laughed quietly as he caught hold of Aoba's hips. The younger boy's hands dropped to the covers and his knuckles whitened as he gripped the fabric. 

Koujaku opened his mouth and placed it carefully around the head of Aoba's length. He sucked delicately. Aoba gave a throaty moan and arched off the bed. Koujaku swirled his tongue around and bobbed his head lower. Aoba cried out and his hands fell to Koujaku's hair. His fingers tangled in the raven locks. Koujaku moaned quietly and the vibration ran the length of Aoba's cock, making him mew desperately.

"Koujaku," Aoba said in a broken pant, "I'm going to..."

Koujaku nodded his consent and sucked hard on the end of Aoba's length. Aoba cried out as he came. His cum spilled into Koujaku's waiting mouth and the older man drank him up. Aoba panted heavily and flung an arm over his face. He felt Koujaku's mouth leave him with a wet pop. He moaned as cold air bombarded him.

He felt the bed shift as Koujaku knelt over him. The hairdresser's scarred hands came to either side of Aoba's head. Aoba's arm slid from his face and he stared up at Koujaku's face. Dark lust throbbed in the depths of Koujaku's eyes.

"Kojaku," Aoba whispered quietly.

Koujaku ducked down and slammed his lips to Aoba's. The boy moaned and tangled his arms around Koujaku's neck. Koujaku lifted the boy off the bed and pushed him against the wall. Aoba wrapped his legs around Koujaku's waist and rutted down. His ass rubbed against the front of Koujaku's kimono and he could feel the boy's hardness. He mewed quietly. Koujaku pulled back panting and stared into Aoba's eyes.

"Aoba." Lustful desperation tinged his voice as one of his hands slid over the back of Aoba's pants. "Aoba," he said again, this time much more pointedly as his fingers slipped under Aoba's waist band.

"W-wait," Aoba gasped. Koujaku froze.

"Aoba," he encouraged gently, placing a light kiss on Aoba's forehead.

"I-um-I just-I," Aoba stammered.

Koujaku hushed him soothingly as he brought his hands to the small of Aoba's back and rubbed gently.

"It's okay, Aoba," he purred. "You can talk to me."

"I don't think I want--that is," Aoba said as flush spread over his cheeks.

"We won't do anything you don't want to," Koujaku said as he ran his fingers over Aoba's cheek. Relief washed over the boy's face.

"Koujaku," he whispered gratefully.

Koujaku smiled and kissed him gently.

"Koujaku," Aoba said again, "but you're--" he flushed as he rubbed his hips down on Koujaku's erection.

The older boy moaned and sat back on his heels.

"Don't worry," Koujaku grunted. "You don't have to do anything you don't want."

"I, um." Aoba blushed and glanced away. "I could..." He trailed off.

"Only do what you're comfortable doing," Koujaku reassured him.

Aoba nodded as he slid his hand beneath Koujaku's kimono. Koujaku's breath caught. Aoba fumbled awkwardly with Koujaku's jeans, but he finally managed to unbutton them. He bit his lip and buried his flushed face into Koujaku's shoulder as his fingers wrapped around Koujaku's throbbing erection. The older boy grunted and did his best to still his twitching hips.

"Aoba," he whispered.

Aoba ran his fingers up Koujaku's length and rolled the pad of his thumb over Koujaku's slit. Encouraged by Koujaku's soft moans, Aoba's grip tightened and he yanked lightly. He continued to jerk Koujaku off as the man's breathing grew more and more desperate. Koujaku came with Aoba's name on his lips. He fell back onto the bed with a small sigh and Aoba lay down beside him.

"Was that okay?" Aoba whispered as he slid his hand out of Koujaku's pants.

"That was more than okay," Koujaku said, placing a kiss on Aoba's forehead.

Aoba smiled. The older boy rolled onto his back and grabbed a few tissues from the box on Aoba's bedside table. Gently he cleaned off Aoba's hand.

"I think I got your kimono dirty," Aoba whispered.

"Don't you mean I did?" Koujaku said with a laugh. "Don't worry. It's only on the inside. I'll just send it to the dry cleaner."

Aoba hummed quietly as he snuggled deeper into the bed. Koujaku smiled and wrapped his arm around Aoba's back.

"Are you still interested in getting dinner later?" he asked.

"Definitely," Aoba said as he looked up at Koujaku with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> noiz and sly will appear in the next chapter; not to worry


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **BETA'd  
> Sly pays Noiz a visit.  
> TW: choking, noncon elements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so a lot of people i think were upset with the last chapter which i was really surprised about. i think i should stress that aoba and sly are two different people in this fic. aoba isn't cheating on noiz for hooking up with koujaku because he and noiz aren't together. sly and noiz are together though in a pretty unhealthy manner tbh. from the beginning i thought of having koujaku and aoba be together for at least some part of the fic and noiz and sly would be together for sure the whole time. one comment went so far as to say that the commenter hoped 'aoba would fall in love with noiz again'. aoba has never been in love with noiz. he and noiz are friends if anything. sly and noiz... i wouldn't go so far as to say they are in love but that is certainly the direction that this is going. i really appreciate all comments on this and hope that i won't lose any fans for having some koujaku/aoba in here

Noiz was seated on the floor in front of his couch watching a movie on his flatscreen when a persistent knocking echoed through his dark apartment. He frowned and checked the time. It was one AM, not a typical time for visitors. Then again Noiz didn't usually have any visitors so there wasn't a 'typical time' for visitors per say. 

"Coming," he grumbled as the knocking continued. He stood up, paused the movie, and headed toward the door. He didn't bothering checking the peephole. He didn't much care who was at the door, and though he did have enemies from his information brokering, he'd loss all sense of self-preservation a long time ago. When Noiz reached the door, he yanked it open. 

"Sly!" The shocked word stumbled off his tongue as he stared at the blue-haired boy who stood scowling in the doorway.

Sly shoved past him without a word and stalked into the apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Noiz asked, annoyance apparent in his voice. He closed and locked the door again before following the older male into the room. 

Sly didn't answer him. He stood in the middle of the living room with his hands on his hips. Noiz watched his face as he walked to the kitchen counter and picked up the soda bottle he'd left there. Sly looked annoyed, which was putting it gently. He glowered at Noiz as the blond took a small sip of the carbonated beverage.

"Where have you been?" Noiz asked petulantly as he put down the soda. He had heard from Mizuki that Aoba had returned this morning with, of course, no idea where Sly had been.

"I actually went to visit Virus and Trip," Sly said with a small smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"I kn--" Noiz caught himself off hurriedly.Telling Sly that he'd been over at Virus and Trip's was an utterly horrible idea, especially considering what he'd done with the pair. Sly had been exceptionally possessive when they had been together in the past and he doubted that even hinting at his transgressions would bode well for his health. It didn't matter that he regretted letting the look-alikes fuck him yesterday. Sly certainly wouldn't care.

"You what?" Sly asked in a low voice as he took a step toward Noiz.

The blond moved back until his lower back met the counter.

"Where else have you been?" Noiz shot back. "You couldn't have been with them for four whole days." 

"I was around," Sly said. He was only a few inches away from Noiz by now.

The younger boy swallowed as he stared up at those sharp, yellow eyes.

"I was wondering," Sly practically purred as he ran a finger over the front of Noiz's shirt, "what have you been up to these past two years?"

"N-nothing much," Noiz stammered.

"Then what the fuck are these?" In a mere moment, Sly had Noiz's shirt off his slender torso and the had the boy pinned on his stomach against the cold granite counter. Noiz gasped in surprise.

"What are what?" he babbled.

"These." Sly scraped his dull nails over the bite marks and bruises that Noiz knew decorated his back. "Don't even pretend that these are from me," Sly hissed.

"What the fuck does it matter to you?" Noiz yelled as he shoved back against Sly with all his strength. Surprised, the boy stumbled back, giving Noiz the opportunity to spin around. 

"I'm simply curious," Sly said in a voice that belied such a claim. 

"Fuck you."

Sly's hands flashed up and twined around Noiz's neck. The boy only had a chance to give a single gasp before Sly's strong hands ground down on his esophagus. A small whimper managed to worm its way out from under the pressure. Noiz's knees buckled as Sly forced his full weight down on the boy. Tears sprang to Noiz's eye as fear gnawed at his stomach. Sly's eyes were wild with anger and a horrifying sneer split his face. Noiz's fingers scrabbled weakly at Sly's wrists.

"Who have you been whoring yourself out to?" Sly snarled as he bore down on Noiz's scrawny body.

The boy's knees gave out and the back of his skull smacked against the counter.

"Sly," Noiz slurred the word as drool dripped out of the corner of his mouth. The air that he was attempting to drag into his lungs wouldn't reach them and his vision started to blur.

"Who, you fucking whore?" Sly hissed.

Noiz whimpered and sobbed as his head and neck started to ache dully.

"No one--" Noiz gutted out.

"Who?" Sly yelled as he lifted Noiz off the counter and slammed him back down.

"Vi-vir-Tr-Trip," Noiz choked out. Tears leaked out of his eyes and spilled over his flushed cheeks.

Sly snarled and released the boy. Noiz sobbed as he fell to the ground. Between hacks and coughs, he dragged in lungfuls of air desperately. His body quaked as he weakly brushed his finger tips over his neck. He heard a growl and then the sound of zipper being pulled down. Sly grabbed his hair and yanked him forward. The blue-haired boy knelt before him and dragged Noiz's head to his cock. The boy cried out feebly as Sly slammed his face against his erect length. 

" _Suck._ "

Noiz whimpered and Sly took advantage of his slightly open mouth to force his cock in. Noiz cried out around the suffocating length as Sly forced his head down until his nose brushed Sly's stomach. Noiz was sobbing openly by now as he tried to breath through his nose. Horror and fear had drained all coherent thought from his mind. Sly thrust deep into Noiz's throat as the blond's tears dribble down his chin

Bile rose in the back of Noiz's throat as his gag reflex was abused by the head of Sly's cock. He moaned but it was impossible to beg Sly to stop when he was choking on the boy's dick. His body quaked as he tried to suppress the urge to vomit. It became too much and only one option presented itself to him.

Noiz bit down hard on Sly's dick. The older boy cried out in pain and surprise. He fell back on his heels and pulled out of Noiz's mouth. Just in time too as Noiz fell forward on his hands and vomited. The vile substance splashed on the tile floor and splattered on his hands and forearms. He sobbed and wretched again. Saliva and stomach acid spilled over his lip and dripped down his chin in a long strain.

"Oh god," Sly whispered.

Noiz looked up at him beneath hooded lids. His vision was blurred from tears. He whimpered and his shoulders shook as he wretched again. Sly had a hand to his mouth and his yellow eyes were wide in horror as he stared down at Noiz. He swore and pushed himself hurriedly to his feet. Noiz sobbed and fell to his side. He could hear Sly rushing through the kitchen and then the sound of the sink being turned on.

"Sly," Noiz whimpered desperately as his body continued to tremble.

Sly hurried to his side and dropped to his knees. He gently lifted Noiz off the floor and propped the boy against his chest.

"Here, drink," he whispered as he held the glass of water in front of Noiz's mouth.

Noiz nodded and leaned forward. Sly tipped the glass for him and water spilled over his mouth. He managed to get down a few gulps before his body was wracked with a tremor. He sobbed and ducked his head away from the glass and wretched up the water he had drunk. It splashed over Sly's knees.

"S-sorry," he whispered weakly as he fell into Sly's lap.

"Sh, it's okay," Sly murmured as he rubbed Noiz's side. "Try to breath." He put the glass on the floor and took the paper towel out of his back pocket where he had stuffed it. He carefully cleaned off Noiz's hands and arms.

Noiz nodded as he took shallow breaths of it.

"That's it," Sly whispered as he continued to caress Noiz's side. "Sh, that's good."

Noiz's trembling subsided slowly and his heartbeat began to descend back to normal.

"Fuck," Sly murmured as he dropped his head.

Noiz whimpered quietly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Sly growled to himself.

Noiz blinked his eyes open and stared at the boy's face out of the corner of his eyes. Sly's face was scrunched up and his mouth was twisted in a frown.

"Sly," Noiz whispered hoarsely as he reached up and brushed a finger over Sly's cheek. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't--I'm--" A small sob cut him off.

"You don't have to apologize," Sly said through clenched teeth. He sat up and slid his arms beneath Noiz's body. He lifted the boy carefully off the floor and carried him into the bedroom. He avoided the boy's gaze as laid him gently on the bed. 

"Are you okay?" he murmured as he pushed Noiz's hair off his sweat slicked forehead.

The boy nodded. Sly stepped back from the bed but Noiz's hand flashed out. 

"Wait, don't, don't go." He sniffled and blinked his eyes open. "Please. I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault," Sly whispered quietly as he sat on the bed beside Noiz. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. That was--" Sly swallowed--"That was wrong of me."

Noiz sobbed quietly. 

"Do you...want me to do anything?" Sly asked. "Anything." His voice sounded uncharacteristically pleading. Noiz stared into his eyes. He knew Sly would never say it but he could see the apology clearly written on the boys face. 

"You could let me fuck you," Noiz said with a weak smirk.

Sly laughed quietly.

"Okay," he chuckled. 

"Wait, seriously," Noiz said hoarsely as he watched the boy stand and unbutton his jeans.

Sly laughed as he pushed them off and took off his shirt, leaving himself in just his tight black boxers.

"Seriously," he said as he crawled into the bed and straddled the slender boy. "You just gotta tell me if this starts to bother you." Sly glanced away as he ran a finger over Noiz collarbone. He didn't touch the boy's raw, discolored, and swollen neck.

Noiz shook his head.

"It doesn't hurt." His voice was raspy. "It actually..." he trailed off.

"Actually what?" Sly murmured as he leaned forward and sucked gently on Noiz's pierced nipple.

"It, um...I kinda got hard."

Sly looked at him in surprise before sitting back quickly and pulling off Noiz's sweatpants. Sure enough the boy's boxers were tented slightly. Noiz flushed an looked away. Sly chuckled softly.

"You're such a masochist."

"Just don't do that when you're..." Noiz trailed off and Sly frowned. "You're just really scary when you're mad." Noiz's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I won't do something like that again before we talk about that sort of thing," Sly promised as nipped gently at Noiz's chest.

"Sort of thing?"

"Yeah, like BDSM," Sly said. "Don't tell me you don't know what that is."

Noiz continued looking up him with a puzzled expression.

"Like bondage and spanking. Stuff like that." Sly looked like he was trying very hard not to laugh at Noiz. 

"Oh," Noiz said, embarrassed as he looked away.

"I promise I'll try not to lose control like that again," Sly said. "I mean I can do stuff like that to you if you want but we'll need a safe word, so you don't bite my dick off as way of getting me to stop."

"You deserved that," Noiz said sullenly.

"I know," Sly said with a laugh. He ground down on Noiz's cock and the boy hummed quietly. He began to reach behind Sly, but Sly shook his head.

"Don't worry. I'll do it. You just lie there." Sly eased out of his boxers and slid a hand behind himself. He sat up higher on his knees and slipped a finger into his hole. He whimpered quietly and bit his lip.

"W-wait," Noiz said suddenly as he caught hold of Sly behind his knees. Sly paused and stared down at him. "What about Aoba?"

"What about him?" Sly said with a snort.

"I, um, I think he was upset last time," Noiz said, glancing to the side.

Sly swore quietly, but he continued to work his hole.

"Who cares," he growled as he slid another finger in. 

"But isn't it, like...ra-ra..." Noiz trailed off.

Sly sighed and pulled out his fingers.

"I just think we should like talk about all of this first." 

"Noiz," Sly whined as he ground down on Noiz's half-hard cock. "Come on. Just fuck me. It's not a big deal."

Noiz flushed. 

"I just...it doesn't feel right."

"Fine," Sly groaned. He slid down between Noiz's knees. "At least let me blow you. Then we can sort everything out with Aoba, okay?"

Noiz nodded vigorously. Sly grinned at the eager look in the boy's eye.

"Good boy," Sly purred. He latched his teeth around the hem of Noiz's boxers and slid them down his legs. He tossed them aside.

He brought his mouth close to Noiz's length and nipped at the inside of Noiz's thigh. The boy gasped and caught hold of a fistful of Sly's hair. Sly winced, but he let the boy grip his sensitive locks.

"B-bite me," Noiz said as a shudder ran through his body.

Sly did as he was told and bit into Noiz's soft skin with his sharp canines. Noiz moaned and arched off the bed. Sly withdrew and watched as pinpricks of blood appeared on Noiz's pale skin. He chuckled softly as he watched Noiz's dick twitch and become hard. 

He licked the leaking tip. Noiz hummed quietly as his other hand grasped Sly's blue locks. Sly flinched, but he continued to focus on attending to Noiz's throbbing length. He sucked hard on the head and Noiz choked on a groan.

"C-can I?" Noiz whispered as he bucked his hips slightly and his grip tightened on Sly's hair. He knew that Sly hadn't coped well with the last time Noiz had deep-throated him, but to his surprise the boy nodded eagerly. "Fuck," Noiz hissed as he thrust up viciously into the wet embrace of Sly's mouth.

The boy groaned and took Noiz in all the way. His toes curled as he tried to fight down his gag reflex. He deserved this considering he'd made Noiz puke not five minutes ago. 

"Teeth," Noiz hissed.

Sly nodded as he bit lightly on Noiz's cock. The boy groaned as he continued to thrust into Sly's mouth, the head of his cock ramming into the back of Sly's throat. Sly moaned and swallowed around Noiz's length. Noiz whimpered and his pace quickened until he was fucking Sly's throat with a abandon. Tears pricked Sly's eyes and he whimpered and squirmed.

"Fuck, Sly," Noiz hissed. "Fuck. I can - I can stop." He didn't sound at all like he was capable of that.

Sly shook his head and twined his tongue as best he could around Noiz's length to encourage him further. Noiz groaned and picked up his pace. Tears dripped out of the corners of Sly's eyes and the boy sobbed as the back of his throat continued to be abused. 

"Sly I'm gonna--" Noiz tried to pull out, but Sly caught hold of the boy's hips and held him in place. Noiz cried out in a hoarse rasp as he came hard into the back of Sly's throat. Sly whimpered and swallowed as best he could. Noiz's hands fell to the mattress as his body quaked with the aftermath of his orgasm. Sly pulled off slowly. His lips left Noiz's dick with a wet pop. He wiped his chin on the back of his hand and licked the excess cum and saliva from it. Noiz moaned at the sight. Sly laughed quietly and lay down beside the boy. 

"That was fucking awesome," Noiz whispered. 

"Mm," Sly said. "I'd rather you'd fuck me, but--" he shrugged--"that was pretty great too."

Noiz nodded and rolled onto his side. He curled up in a ball with his head resting against Sly's arm.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"For being such a slut." His face was hidden by his arms so Sly couldn't see his face.

"Just save that tight ass for me now, bunny boy," Sly said giving Noiz's ass a pinch.

"You can fuck me if you want," Noiz said sleepily.

"Seriously," Sly said, bolting upright. "Right now?"

"Yeah, if you want," Noiz said with a smirk as rolled onto his back and stared up at Sly. His eyes were filled with exhausted lust as he stared up at that boy.

"Fuck yeah I do," Sly whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was pretty heavy. it shouldn't be ignored that sly is really abusive of noiz but they're working on it. i hope you guys like this chapter! and yes they fuck in the next one.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly and Noiz fuck, as promised. Then Noiz talks to Aoba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BETA'd  
> i hope you guys enjoy ~  
> and i'm glad the difference between sly and aoba is becoming clear. i'm doing it differently than in the game. sly is the one who struggles with desire, instead of actually /being/ desire. that's why he'll get angry and hurt noiz or do things without thinking etc

"Wait a second," Noiz managed to moan as Sly continued to abused his neck with his teeth. 

Sly's fingers were pushing deep into Noiz's passage. The older boy paused and watched as Noiz leaned over to the bedside table. The boy opened the drawer and pulled out a condom. Sly chuckled darkly as he sat back.

"Got something you'd like to share, bunny boy?" he asked as he took the condom from Noiz. 

The smaller boy shook his head urgently.

"It's lubed," he said quickly, "so you can just--" he flushed red and didn't finished. 

Sly laughed as he ripped open the package with his teeth. He quickly unrolled the latex on his dick. 

"Are you sure?" he asked as he lined his length up with Noiz's passage. 

The boy shifted slightly on the bed and lifted his hips more. He nodded.

"It's not like it'll hur--" Noiz cried out in shock as Sly buried himself to the hilt inside of the smaller boy. Noiz's neck throbbed horrible and his breath caught in his throat. He panicked momentarily as tears spilled over his cheeks. He frantically worked his mouth as if he could eat the air.

"Whoa, there," Sly whispered as he reached up and gently stroked Noiz's chest. "I got you, bunny boy; you're okay. Just breath." Sly pulled out slightly as he spoke so only the head of his cock was inside Noiz. 

The boy's trembling slowed and he blinked a few times. His heart felt like it was going to burst out into Sly's hand. Sly was about the same size as Virus, but he had forgone all hesitation unlike the yakuza. Noiz breathed in a shaky breath as he regained control of his lungs.

"That's it," Sly said through gritted teeth. Noiz's passage had spasmed the second Sly's cock was buried in it and it was taking all of Sly's will power not to come. When the boy's breathing regained a regularly pattern, Sly slid back in all the way. 

Noiz moaned and clutched at the pillow.  Sly smiled as he stared down at the boy's flushed and trembling body. He thrust his hips shallowly and Noiz hummed. His eyes fluttered shut. The moan that left his lips was raspy. His dick twitched, but Sly would be surprised if he managed to get it up again. Sly gritted his teeth. 

"Noiz," he growled. 

The boy opened his eyes and stared up at him. Tears glistened on his eyelashes. He nodded quickly when he registered the barely bridled lust on Sly's face. The older boy sighed in relief and drew his hips back. He slammed back in and Noiz groaned. Sly dug his fingers into Noiz's hips and raised them off the bed more. He leaned over the boy and pounded down on him. Noiz moaned as he was almost bent in half. He grasped the back of his legs and pulled them closer to his chest. Sly dropped his hands to either side of Noiz's head. His arms trembled as he continued to pound mercilessly into Noiz. The boy was moaning uncontrollably and shaking from head to toe. Sly bent down and slammed his lips against Noiz's. 

The kiss was hot and messy. Sly shoved his tongue into Noiz's mouth and their teeth clacked together. The blue-haired boy kept up his exhausting pace. Noiz's passage tightened against the onslaught and the boy groaned into Sly's mouth. Suddenly the boy's body tightened. Sly gasped and pulled back from the kiss. Noiz let out a choked moan as he arched off the bed. His dick twitched and small strain of cum dripped off the head. Sly bit his lip as he let out a muffled cry and came.

Sly pulled out and slid the filled condom carefully off his dick. He tied off the end and tossed it aside. Noiz released his hold on his knees and his legs fell onto the bed. He was panting and trembling. His eyes were glazed over. Sly fell onto his side with a heavy sigh. Noiz curled up into a tight ball. 

"You okay?" Sly said as he glanced down at Noiz's ass. Blood stained the inside of his thighs. Sly grimaced and looked at the back of Noiz's head. The boy nodded and hummed quietly. 

"Mhm," Noiz said. 

Sly fished some tissues from the box and carefully cleaned up Noiz's sides. The boy was drifting off to sleep as he worked, but he hummed in quiet embarrassment. Sly tossed the bloodied tissues aside. He pushed the comforter out from under them and then pulled it onto of them. Sly caught the boy around the waist and yanked him against him. Noiz sighed quietly. Within minutes he fell asleep. Sly sighed and rolled onto his back. He knew full well if he fell asleep it would give Aoba ample opportunity to crawl back into control. He sat up and leaned against the head of the bed. With a sigh he flipped on his Coil and commenced playing mindless games for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Noiz woke up to find himself alone in his bed. He pushed himself off the hard mattress and stared around. Morning sunlight spilled in through the window. His clothes were neatly folded at the end of the bed. He frowned and rubbed his neck. A sudden thought filled him with dread: what if Aoba was back. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweatpants and, after searching through his closet for some time, he found a turtle neck. He pulled on the article of clothing and quickly left his room. 

"Sly?" he called hesitatingly as he tugged at the fabric that surrounded his neck.

"Hey."

To Noiz's profound relief Sly Blue waltzed down the hall from the direction of the washer and dryer. Noiz knew that was where he had been because he could hear the clunking of the drier. Sly was dressed in a pair of sweats and nothing else. "I'm just washing my jeans," he said as he walked over the counter. He hopped up on it and picked up the glass of water. "You still don't have any breakfast food," he admonished as he watched Noiz through narrowed eyes.

"Uh, no," Noiz said quietly as he continued to tug at the shirt. 

"Come here," Sly said as he put down his glass. "Noiz," he said quietly as the boy hesitated.

Noiz quickly crossed the room and stopped in front of the older boy. His eyes, which were cast down, noted that the floor upon which he had vomited was completely clean. 

"Take this off." Sly caught the hem of Noiz's shirt and pulled it off. "Let me see." Sly ghosted his fingers over Noiz's chest. He tipped the boy's chin back. 

Noiz mewed quietly as his neck was stretched. 

"It doesn't look bad," Sly said as he examined Noiz's injuries. There was heavy bruising around the back of his neck where Sly had dug his fingers in. "There wasn't a lot of pressure on your esophagus," Sly continued. "That's good." Sly hopped off the counter suddenly and Noiz skittered backwards. Sly stared at him for a moment. He pursed his lips. 

"Get dressed," Sly said. "We're going out for breakfast." 

It took twenty minutes for them to get out of Noiz's apartment since Noiz wanted to shower and Sly wanted to join him. Noiz had ended up locking the amused blue-haired boy out of the bathroom. He could hear Sly laughing the entire time he showered. When they were both showered and dressed, they left the apartment.

"Why are people staring at us?" Noiz grumbled as he accepted the chocolate crepe from Sly. 

"Probably 'cause you're wearing this," Sly said as he tugged at Noiz's turtle neck. 

The smaller boy flinched.

"And who's fault is that?" he hissed as he glared at Sly.

"Mine," Sly said without hesitating as he stared down at Noiz. 

Noiz swallowed and looked away. Now that he was no longer high on lust and begging to both fuck and be fucked, a nervous itch had crept over him. He couldn't be certain what would set the older boy off. Sly seemed perfectly amiable this morning and bought them crepes even though Noiz had tried to insist on buying his own. Nevertheless Noiz couldn't shake the foreboding sensation.

"Seriously why are people staring?" He stared around and recognized several of the people who were eying them as fellow Rhymers. 

"That might have something to do with me," Sly said as he nibbled at his strawberry crepe.

"Where were you these last few days?" Noiz asked as he glanced side long at Sly.

"I did a bit of Rhyming," Sly said with a shrug. "I was bored."

"Oh, yeah," Noiz said with a snort, "because you Rhyming ended so well last time." 

Sly's sharp eyes flickered toward him for an instance, but he quickly directed the glare elsewhere.

"Come on," he said jerking his head down an alley.

"Where are we going?" Noiz asked as he hesitated.

"To my place," Sly said. He sounded peeved which didn't make Noiz very interested in following him. "You wanted to talk to Aoba, right?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Noiz said as he fell into step with the older boy once more.

"This is so unnecessary," Sly grumbled under his breath.

"He was upset," Noiz mumbled under his breath as he bit into the crepe.

"So? It's not like our ass hadn't gotten fucked before," Sly said with a sneer.

"Well, he's never woken up right afterward," Noiz muttered, but his mind had latched onto Sly's words. 

He knew the boy only bottomed irregularly, like when he was drunk or he felt like he owed someone, like last night. All the same he didn't much like the idea of anyone fucking Sly. That was probably how Sly felt about him sleeping around and a small blush rose in his cheeks. They walked in silence for some time before Sly spoke again.

"Wait," Sly said with a laugh as he put a hand on Noiz's shoulder.

"What?" Noiz asked as he looked up at the boy. 

Sly laughed as bent over and licked Noiz's lips. The boy gasped in surprise at Sly's delicate use of his tongue.

"Chocolate," Sly said as he finished cleaning off Noiz's mouth. He placed a quick kiss on Noiz's cheeks and the blond turned red to the roots of his hair. Sly laughed again as he set off once more. Blushing furiously, Noiz followed him.

* * *

 "So, can I get you anything?" Aoba asked as he twisted his fingers together and leaned against the counter.

"I'm good," Noiz said with a sneer as he leaned back in the kitchen chair. 

When he and Sly had gotten back to Sly's place, the older boy had gone upstairs to take a nap.  "You should wait here," he had tossed over his shoulder as he ascended. "Aoba will be here soon." Noiz had spent the time when Sly was napping playing on his Coil in the living room. Sure enough when the blue-haired boy reappeared, it was as the other personality.

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" Aoba asked. 

"That is what I said," Noiz said. He had explained to Aoba what he had been doing here when Aoba had come downstairs and found him in the kitchen, but only in so far as to say that he wanted to talk.

"What's up?"

"It's about me and Sly," Noiz said as he drew his foot onto the chair and wrapped his arm around his knee.

"What about you two--?"

"We're sleeping together," Noiz said, barely letting Aoba finish his sentence. 

Aoba blushed and looked away.

"I kinda gathered as much."

"Just," Noiz said, losing some of his bravado as he got to the more embarrassing part of the conversation, "you were upset the last time I, um, I topped. So I just wanted to check with you first about, you know, if I could, like, do that," he muttered the last words as he looked away from Aoba.

"Oh," Aoba said. A small smile spread over his face. "That's really nice of you Noiz."

"Whatever," Noiz muttered.

"No, it's really nice of you. Thank you," Aoba smiled at him and Noiz groaned. The boy was looking at him like he'd hung the stars in the sky.

"Look, is it okay for me to fuck Sly or not?" Noiz muttered under his breath as scowled.

"Well," Aoba hesitated. "It's weird, you know? When I woke up last time, it felt like I'd been hit by a bus. Up my ass," he added. 

Noiz laughed and Aoba smiled as the boy's expression changed from a scowl. 

"I think I'd rather you didn't, honestly, but I don't know how much say I can have in it."

"Oh, okay," Noiz said as he glanced away. Annoyance rose in his chest. "I suppose it's fine if Koujaku fucked you even if Sly didn't want that," he muttered as his scowl returned.

"N-noiz," Aoba stammered as he looked away. "Koujaku and I aren't--we aren't--"

"We aren't, what?" Koujaku stood in the doorway. He was frowning as he glanced between the pair. His hair, as glossy as ever, covered one half of his all too handsome face. 

Noiz glowered and sunk down in the chair. He burrowed his chin into his turtle neck.

"Koujaku!" Aoba exclaimed.

"You left the door unlocked," Koujaku said with a smile as his attention shifted from the sullen blond. "What aren't we?" he asked again.

"Oh, um," Aoba hesitated.

"Fucking." Both older boys stared at Noiz. He pulled his chin out of his turtle neck and smirked. "You two aren't fucking." Noiz looked perversely excited as he declared this. 

Aoba blushed and looked away. Koujaku's lips twitched and his cheeks tinged red.

"And why were you talking about that?" Koujaku asked as he looked at Aoba in concern, as if the boy had been coerced into discussing perverse things.

"It's nothing," Aoba said, his blush deepening.

"I asked Aoba if it was okay for me to fuck Sly."

"Absolutely not," Koujaku said as he shot a glare at Noiz. 

Noiz rolled his eyes.

"Koujaku, it's okay," Aoba said as he put a hand on Koujaku's forearm. "Noiz and I talked about it. I told him I wouldn't like it."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want and whoever the fuck I want," Noiz said, as he glared petulantly at Koujaku.

"If Aoba says 'no', it means no."

"If Aoba's not there, who the fuck cares?" Noiz sneered.

"Noiz! I thought you meant it when you asked." Aoba stared at the younger boy with a look of betrayal on his face. 

Noiz huffed and looked away. He had, of course, but seeing Koujaku's stupid mug just made him pissed off and in the mood to antagonize the other male.

"You better not do anything to Aoba's body even if he's not there," Koujaku said as he took a step toward Noiz.

"Like what?" Noiz asked as he failed the urge to resist taunting the older male. "Fuck him up his tight ass? Too late for that. You're just jealous I beat you to the punch. You wanna fuck him too; don't act like you're innocent here."

Koujaku lunged forward as Aoba cried out. The raven haired male caught Noiz around the throat and lifted him off the ground. Noiz cried out as his already bruised neck was abused further. He scratched fervently at Koujaku's wrists as the boy's scarred hands tightened around his neck. His eyes had turned an unnatural shade of crimson and Noiz whimpered under the stare.

"Koujaku, put him down now," Aoba yelled as he caught hold of the boy's arm. 

Koujaku blinked. The color in his eye regained its usual shade as he glanced at Aoba's distraught face.  He released Noiz. The boy gasped as he fell to the ground. Noiz hacked and shook as he placed a hand against his chest. Tears rolled over his cheeks. His neck ached dully. If it weren't for his tolerance, he probably would have passed out from the pain.

"Noiz, are you okay?" Aoba's voice came to him as if through water as the blood roared in his ears. He could sense the boy kneeling down beside him and the fabric of his turtle neck pulled aside.

"Wait!" Noiz jerked back and slammed against the leg of the table.

"Noiz." Aoba stared at him with wide eyes. 

Noiz returned the horrified gaze with a panicked one of his own as he pressed the turtle neck to his throat. 

"Noiz, did..what happened?"

"Aoba," Koujaku said as he crouched down beside the horrified boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at Noiz. His face wasn't filled with the same rage that it had been a moment before. He actually surveyed Noiz with concern.

"Did someone hurt? Who?" Aoba asked as he reached out a hand as if he was trying to calm a skittish animal.

"No one," Noiz said in a strained voice. "Just that brute."

"Noiz, those bruises aren't from Koujaku." Noiz bit his lip as he glanced between the pair.  "Noiz, what happened? Are you okay? Did...did Sly do this?"

"No!" Noiz said in a squeak.

"Noiz, it's okay," Aoba assured him. "He's not here right now."

"It was an accident," Noiz hissed. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is."

"Then it's the same as what he just did," Noiz snapped as he pointed at Koujaku.

"Noiz, I--" Aoba glanced at Koujaku, who averted his gaze

"He's right here," Noiz whispered. "Reassure me about that."

"Noiz!"

"Fuck you, Aoba. You can't just pick and choose who the good guys are." Noiz shoved himself to his feet and ran out of the house.

"Noiz!" Aoba shouted after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again hope you enjoyed and also again i don't know what i'm doing with this fic


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor decisions are made, but, then again, when aren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to deal with a theme that i know a few of my readers don't like, but bear with me it'll all work out!  
> also i changed the title so now it's a bit shorter and more succinct

"Aoba," Mizuki said with a grin as the blue-haired boy walked into the tattoo parlor.

Sly groaned loudly as he tossed himself onto the couch next to Mizuki, his head landing in the tattooist's lap.

"No, not the boring one."

"Aoba was by a few times yesterday. Koujaku too. What's going on, Sly?" Mizuki glanced over at the boy. His light green eyes surveyed Sly's pale face.

"Nothing," Sly snorted. "Those two were probably just being their dramatic selves."

"They were worried about Noiz," Mizuki said. His gaze was unwavering and it didn't seem at all like he had bought Sly's dismissal. "They were worried with regards to you and him. Sly, he's just a kid. Don't do anything that'll hurt him, okay?" Mizuki's brows furrowed.

"As if that were possible," Sly said with a laugh.

"You're taking advantage of him," Mizuki said. 

"Mizuki," Sly whined. "Enough. Bunny boy knows exactly what he's getting himself into. You always worry too much." Sly sat up on the couch and leaned toward Mizuki. "It's annoying." 

"I'm only being practical," Mizuki said.

" _Shut the fuck up_ ," Sly whispered as he wrapped an arm around Mizuki's neck and pressed his lips against the other boys.

Mizuki gasped and tried to pull back, but Sly's strong arm kept him in place.

"Sly!" The word was muffled slightly as Sly continued to work his lips against the tattooist's.

Sly's hand slipped down and squeezed Mizuki's thigh. Mizuki let out an involuntary moan. Sly pushed his tongue into boy's mouth and twined it around Mizuki's. Mizuki pushed against Sly's hips, but Sly didn't notice the fervent hands as he ground his hips down on Mizuki's thigh. This made sense to him: fucking Mizuki into his couch. It made more sense than agonizing over Noiz, which is what he'd been doing for the last eight hours.

He pulled back from Mizuki's lips and pressed his teeth into the boy's neck. Mizuki took the opportunity to catch his breath. He panted heavily. Sly knelt over his leg and ground against it. Mizuki gritted his teeth. 

"Sly, cut it out," he hissed.

Sly growled and nipped Mizuki's collar bone. The boy hissed.

"Sly."

Sly ignored the boy as he slid between Mizuki's legs.

"I don't want to get involved in this again," Mizuki hissed as Sly swept his tongue over the front of Mizuki's jeans. "You need to talk to Noiz."

Sly snarled and his teeth scraped against the growing bulge in Mizuki's pants.

"Sly!" He caught hold of the boy's hair and yanked his head back. 

The sound of something falling to the ground caught both boys' attention. Sly looked around as best he could with a fistful of his hair in Mizuki's hand. Noiz stood in the doorway. His bag of potato chips had slipped from his slack fingers. He blinked several times as he stared in horror at the scene before him.

* * *

  **Earlier**

Noiz remained in his apartment for several days, eating junk food, playing video games, and in general doing his best not to think about his current predicament. He had been bombarded by messages from Aoba for the first two days. All of them consisted of the boy asking for forgiveness and begging Noiz to talk to him. Noiz refused since Aoba clearly only wanted to make himself feel better. He'd even received a couple from Koujaku. They had been short and to the point.  _I'm sorry. Aoba's worried. Where are you?_ Despite the brevity of the apology, Koujaku probably was guilty for what he'd done. Probably because Aoba was upset. Yesterday Sly had messaged him close to thirty times in one hour. The messages had been riddled with expletives and demands. The last few had consisted of Sly demanding that Noiz turn on his voice mail, but Noiz just ignored the entire bombardment and deleted all the messages.

He wasn't in the mood to sort through the plethora of emotions that emerged when he considered the situation. The least complicated aspect of the situation was that he didn't even know if he and Sly were dating. He knew that Sly was preferential to Noiz being exclusive, but Noiz had no idea if that went two ways. He wanted it to, but he doubted Sly would put much stock in what he'd have to say. And that was the least complicated part. The rest of this insanity was too much for Noiz to wrap his head around.

Sighing, he rose from the couch. He wanted, or better yet, needed fresh air. He also wouldn't have minded talking to someone and not in some heart-to-heart sort of way. Just hanging out with someone after three days of self-inflicted exile sounded good.

It was this that brought him to the Black Needle. Mizuki was always someone he found himself able to talk to. The older boy was reasonable, understanding, and downright angelic, though the latter trait was some times irritating. All the same he knew he wouldn't go wrong spending some time talking with the boy. He expected to find Mizuki in the back parlor. What he didn't expect was to find Sly there and certainly not in _that_ position.

"Sly!" Mizuki gasped as he caught hold of Sly's hair and pushed him back.

Sly stared up at him and licked his lips. He was on his knees in front of Mizuki. His eyes drifted back hungrily to the bulge in Mizuki's pants. Mizuki's face was flushed and he was panting slightly. The bag of chips in Noiz's hand slipped out of his fingers. The sound they made hitting the floor drew the attention of the pair to him. 

"Wh...?" Noiz's mouth worked as the word died in his mouth. It felt like he'd been hit in the chest with a bus. Not particularly painful of course, but he couldn't breath and his mind was swimming. Maybe it was due partially to the fact that he'd been toying with the idea of actually dating Sly that he now felt like his life was spiraling out of control.

"Noiz." Mizuki's brows furrowed as his face was flooded with concern. He released Sly's hair and shoved the boy off. He rose quickly. "Noiz, this isn't--"

"Shut the fuck up," Noiz snapped, his voice breaking on the last syllable. He flushed as he looked at Sly.

Sly's eyes were narrowed and his lips were pursed.

"What the fuck is this?" Noiz whispered.

Sly laughed as he wiped away the frown. He stood up and stepped away from Mizuki.

"Noiz, calm down," he said with a laugh. "It's not a big deal. I was just gonna blow him."

"Not a big deal!" Noiz yelled as he stomped forward, crushing the abandoned potato chips under foot. "You fucking choked me out when you found out I'd been sleeping with Trip and Virus. You weren't even here when that happened."

"Sly, you..." Mizuki began as he stared at Sly in horror but neither boy registered his words.

"That doesn't matter," Sly snapped.

"What the hell do you mean 'it doesn't matter'? You only get a say in who I sleep with if we're exclusive and apparently we aren't." Noiz gestured at Mizuki who winced and looked away.

"Exclusive?" Sly sneered. "You make it sound like we're in a relationship. We're not."

"Then why the hell do you think you can police whoever I sleep with?" 

"Because I can," Sly said with a shrug. 

"Fuck you. You're such a fucking hypocrite," Noiz hissed as he spun on his heel and ran out of the tattoo parlor.

"Noiz!" Sly snarled as he started after him, but Mizuki caught his arm.

"Sly." His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Get off. I'm not gonna blow you now; I'm not in the mood."

"I never wanted you to," Mizuki said with a dry laugh. "Did you really choke Noiz?"

"That's not your business. 'Sides he liked it," Sly said as he shook off Mizuki's hand and headed for the door.

"Sly, give him space. You're angry and you'll probably end up doing something else that's not my business."

Sly's lips pursed and he let out a sharp sigh through his nose. He glared toward the door through which Noiz had left but he didn't make to follow the younger boy.

* * *

Noiz tried to control his breathing as he stared at the apartment door before him. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He hadn't cried though he had felt close to it. He was glistening with sweat from _sprinting_ over here. Slowly he raised his fist to the door and knocked. He heard footsteps on the other side and waited, rocking from his toes to his heels. The door was pulled open. Trip blinked as he stared down at him. A slow smirk spread over his face as he registered the distress in Noiz's eyes.

"Noiz, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Trip sneered as he leaned against the door frame.

Virus rose from the couch and walked to the door as well. He stared at Noiz over Trip's shoulders, a small frown on his thin lips.

"Um, can I come in?" Noiz asked as he twisted his fingers.

"Sorry, Noiz," Virus said silkily as he gripped the door. "We're busy."

Trip laughed quietly as he stepped back. Virus swung the door shut. Noiz stared at the closed door. His eyes were wide and his breathing was shaky. He swallowed and turned away. 

He walked quickly out of the apartment building and quickly got lost in the crowd. His breathing wouldn't regulate despite how much he focused on it and his fists were trembling. _Why was this even surprising?_ he wondered as he meandered through the streets. It shouldn't be a surprise; it was perfectly normal for people to be used, abused, and discarded. It just hadn't happened to him recently. Even when Sly had left he'd still in a way  _been_ there or at least Aoba had been, and even if he hadn't understood what was going on, he could at least cling to the hope that Sly would come back.

And he had, and Noiz had actually deluded himself into thinking that this time would be different, but Sly was just too... _Sly_ to ever actually be in a relationship with someone. It wasn't a surprise that he'd gotten bored of Noiz. Who wouldn't? Trip and Virus were obviously sick of him. He only wished there was a way of making Sly feel utterly wretched. 

He paused as a slow smile drifted over his lips. He knew what set Sly off the most; it wasn't a mystery. And even if this plan could backfire horrendously on him, he didn't much care. After all, what was the point of caring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh so angsty. sorry that it was like that. it's just how it is with these characters. they'll work their shit out eventually just bear with


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz tries to get back at Sly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **BETA'd  
> i hope you all enjoy~  
> also you can follow me on tumblr (toxzen.tumblr.com)

Being one who had accumulated a plethora of information even on the Ribsters in Midorijima, Noiz knew exactly where to find his target at such a late hour. If he had paused to think for even a moment, he would have realized how utterly insane this course of action was, but thoughts of Sly mere moments from letting Mizuki face-fuck him was enough to send him into a mindless state of action. He had spent the hours until it was late enough to strike in his apartment, plying himself with the copious amount of alcohol he had tucked away for just this sort of event.

When he reached the club, he was admitted without even having to wait. Black Needle wasn't the only bar where he threw down a copious amount of cash. All of the nightclubs in Midorijima had enjoyed his charitable patronage at one point or another and the bouncers at these establishments had been told to let him in as soon as he showed up.

The club frequented by his target was a popular one that was already packed. The long hallway that led into the depths of the pulsating club was lit with eerie ultra violet rays. Noiz could make out silhouettes of people lining the hallway, but only the whites of their eyes and their teeth were visible. He forced down the gnawing feeling of anxiety that was growing in the pit of his stomach and hurried down the hall. Despite the alcohol, which was warming his veins, his anxiety still manifested in tight, dark spaces. When he reached the end of the hall, he practically threw himself through the doorway. His claustrophobia instantly abated when the dance floor opened up before him, though it was replaced by a slight discomfort at the ear-assaulting music that pounded through the club.

Luckily for him the bar wasn't too far from the entrance and he quickly went to it. He perched on one of the stools and was almost immediately offered a shot of some liquid. He didn't much care what the bar tender had provided him with. He frequented this bar just as much as his target for the express purpose of annoying him. Because of this the bar keepers there had grown accustomed to his taste in excessively strong proof. He tapped his Coil on the computer to open a tab and downed the shot. 

Swiveling on his chair, he peered around the erratically lit club. The dance floor was the embodiment of a throbbing heart with swaying bodies that filled it. He knew he wouldn't find him out there; he was much to awkward for dancing. Noiz looked down the length of the bar and, to his bemusement, he found himself proven correct.

Koujaku leaned against the counter with a tankard of beer in his scarred hand. Though he looked at ease enough, Noiz could tell from his pinched eyebrows that he was out of his element. He wasn't a huge fan of nightclubs, going only to Black Needle and this bar where Benishigure frequented. He was talking amicably to a few Rhymers Noiz recognized, but had never gotten to know since Koujaku's animosity toward him had rubbed off on his teammates.

Noiz gestured for another shot as the bar tender passed. The bearded man acquiesced by filling his glass with the same malignant blue drink that seemed to have gained some popularity in the past few weeks. He tapped his Coil against the computer to close his tab and added a generous tip. He would probably forget about it if he didn't close it now.

Sliding off the stool, he pushed slowly through the crowd. When he was a few feet away from Koujaku, the older male noticed. He frowned and gestured for the Ryhmers to give the pair some privacy. The boys frowned as they watched Noiz approach, but they gave the space that Koujaku requested.

"Noiz," Koujaku said by way of greeting as he placed his tankard on the counter. "Aoba has been trying to get in touch with you." He spoke in an admonishing manner that made Noiz roll his eyes. 

"I know," Noiz said as he reached the counter and leaned against it. "I got the four  _thou_ sand messages from him." 

"Then why didn't you reply to any of them?" Koujaku demanded.

Noiz laughed. He couldn't believe that Koujaku was actually scolding him right now. 

"I didn't feel like it," Noiz said with a shrug. "'Sides Aoba was just trying to make himself feel better."

"He was worried about you," Koujaku said, his hands squeezing into fists.

Noiz groaned and dropped his head, only to find it contact with Koujaku's shoulder, so close he was standing to the older man. Koujaku stiffened, but he didn't shake Noiz off.

"Sly's here. Not  _here_ here, but--"

"I know," Noiz said, cutting him off. He pushed back from the older boy and turned to face the counter. Their hips brushed and Noiz smirked. Koujaku was probably leaping out of his skin over that, so skittish was he about anything that could be misconstrued as gay. Even though he practically screamed gay being a hairdresser and madly in love with Aoba, or at the very least Aoba's hair. "I...saw him." He flushed and looked away, hoping to hide the expression from Koujaku.

"Noiz," Koujaku began. He paused and Noiz looked up at him. Koujaku actually sounded like he was going to  _confess_ something to Noiz.

His eyes widened and he blinked. Koujaku's face swam before him, but his words came through clear.

"I'm sorry that I...did that to you," Koujaku said, glancing away from Noiz's gaze.

"Oh," Noiz continued to stare at him. He expected an apology from Koujaku about as much as he did one from Sly. He laughed suddenly. "Did Aoba tell you to say that?"

Koujaku's face darkened and Noiz's grin deepened. He much preferred Koujaku annoyed to apologetic.

"You know," Noiz practically purred as he slipped his hand onto Koujaku's knee. It was Koujaku's turn for his eyes to widen.

"You could make it up to me." Noiz smirked slightly as he slid his hand slowly up Kojaku's thigh.

"Noiz," Koujaku said with a small gasp of horror.

Noiz laughed quietly as his hand flashed forward and slipped beneath the folds of Koujaku's kimono. Koujaku growled.

"Noiz, what the hell are you doing?" 

"I said you can make it up to me," Noiz purred as he rubbed up against Koujaku.

"Noiz, are you drunk?" Koujaku hissed as Noiz squeezed the front of his jeans. Koujaku's breath caught in his throat and he grabbed Noiz's wrists.

"Koujakuuuu~," Noiz moaned as he pressed against the older boy and buried his face in his shoulder. His head was suddenly swimming in a nauseating manner. Sweat slicked the back of his neck and a burning sensation was pulsing through his body.

"Noiz," Koujaku pushed the boy away from him and stared down at him.

Noiz moaned as he brought his free hand to his forehead.

"Noiz, are you okay?" Koujaku gripped the boy's shoulder.

"'M fine," Noiz mumbled as he stepped back. He gasped as his knees buckles.

Koujaku's strong hands caught him around his hips before he could crash to the floor.

"The hell you are," Koujaku hissed. "Come on. You're drunk off your ass."

Noiz shook his head. This was far from any feeling of inebriation he had ever experienced before. His entire body felt like it was on fire and his fingers and toes were starting to tingle. Koujaku wrapped an arm around Noiz's waist and helped him away from the bar. Noiz moaned as he pressed his body flush to Koujaku's. The older boy sent him a glance of concern, but he didn't comment on the behavior.

"My apartment's right around the corner. Let's go," Koujaku said.

Noiz nodded though the words didn't fully register with him. Only the warmth emanating from Koujaku's body made any real sort of sense. When they were far enough from the night club that Koujaku could sacrifice his dignity, he helped the boy onto his back. Noiz had been too much of a dead weight, dragging along beside him, to tolerate much longer trying to walk. Noiz wrapped his legs around Koujaku's waist and panted against his neck. His body was still tingling and for some strange reason all the blood was rushing south.

"Noiz, how are you doing?" Koujaku asked as he tried to keep the boy engaged with the conscious world.

Noiz only nodded as his legs tightened further. They reached Koujaku's apartment and the older male carried him up the outside stairs. He unlocked the door and walked into his lit apartment. The apartment had an open floor plan so the open windows in the bedroom allowed a current of air to drift into the entry hall. He took Noiz into the bedroom and dropped him, gently on the bed. 

Noiz lay on his back with his eyes squeezed shut as hot waves continued to rush over him. He gasped as his swollen dick pressed against his jeans. He curled into a ball and shoved his hands between his legs.

"Noiz," Koujaku yelped.

"Shut up," Noiz moaned in humiliation as he rutted against his arm. 

"Are you okay? What did you have to drink?"

"I don't know," Noiz practically wailed as he rolled back onto his back and started to work on unbuttoning his pants.

"Noiz!" Koujaku jumped forward and caught the boy's wrists. "Don't--you can't--"

"Fuck you, Koujaku," Noiz hissed as he glared at the older boy through slit lids. He wriggled against Koujaku's grip but he couldn't get free.

"What did you drink?" Koujaku repeated sternly.

"Just that blue stuff," Noiz panted as he squeezed his legs together.

"Anything else?" 

"I don't know. S-some v-vodka at home," Noiz stuttered.

"Idiot," Koujaku sighed. "If you drink too much, that 'blue stuff' can turn into an aphrodisiac."

"H-how was I suppose to know?" Noiz whimpered as he stared up at Koujaku with glazed eyes.

"Do you not read the warning labels?" Koujaku said with a dry laugh as he glanced way. "Look I'll take to you to the bathroom then you can..." He flushed bright red and Noiz would have laughed himself silly if he hadn't had more pressing matters to concern himself with.

"No," he groaned. He sat up and pressed his head against Koujaku's stomach. "P-please. J-just fuck me."

"Noiz!" Koujaku would have released him if he hadn't been worried about what the boy would do. He couldn't help the heat that was rising in his lower abdomen and Noiz's position wasn't helping matters. Noiz moaned as he pushed against Koujaku's crotch.

"Please," he whimpered, sounding utterly pathetic, "please it's too much. Please fuck me."

"Noiz, we're both in relationships," Koujaku said as he stepped away from Noiz and held him back at arm's reach.

"No, we're not," Noiz spat, though it also sounded like he was on the verge of sobbing. "Sly fucking hooked up with Mizuki." Between the bombardment of desire on his nerves and the ache in his erection, which was still trapped in his pants, he lost all ability to keep the tears at bay. They burst out and spilled down on his cheeks. "He got so mad when he found out I was sleeping with Virus and Trip. I don't get it. Why would he do this? It's not fair. I don't get it. I don't--" The tears were making it too difficult to articulate further and soon he was sobbing openly.

Koujaku stared down at him in horror. Slowly, he released one of Noiz's wrists. The boy, thankfully, seemed to have lost all interest in getting off on Koujaku's bed. He caught hold of Koujaku's kimono and continued crying. Koujaku released his second wrist and the boy's newly freed hand joined the first on the soft fabric. 

Koujaku opened his Coil and scrolled through his contacts. Aoba had promised him to always message him as soon as he was back so Sly must have still been around. He sent the boy a short message before lifting Noiz off the bed and carrying him into the bathroom. He stripped the sobbing boy of his shirt and pants. He was still sporting a rather impressive erection that tented his boxers, but his horrible, body-wracking sobs seemed to be taking up most of his focus. Koujaku turned on the bath. He kept his eyes averted as he slipped off Noiz's boxers and placed him in the marble basin. 

He stood in the door of the bathroom to ensure that Noiz didn't slip under water, but most of his focus was on both his Coil and the door. He felt intrusive standing there listening to the boy's crying, which luckily had begun to subside. He had always found Noiz exceptionally annoying. He was a strange mixture of sullen and obnoxious and had spent most of the past year and a half glowering at Aoba's back. Koujaku couldn't blame him, since it had become apparent that Sly and Aoba were entirely different people. In a way for Noiz Aoba had replaced Sly. Koujaku couldn't imagine what he would do if Sly took up permanent residency.

A soft knock on the door of the apartment brought Koujaku's attention to the front door. He walked over to it and pulled it open. Sly Blue stood in the door. His yellow eyes were downcast and he was frowning as he shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"How's he doing?" Sly asked quietly.

"He's calmed down a bit," Koujaku said as he folded his arms. "I'm not leaving you alone with him, especially after all you've done."

Sly scowled openly, but he still wouldn't meet Koujaku's gaze.

"Can I come in at least?"

"That is why I messaged you," Koujaku said as he stepped aside. "I'll help him out of the bath then you can talk to him. For now wait in the living room."

Sly kicked off his shoes as he entered and allowed himself to be directed to the couch. Koujaku glared at him for a moment longer before turning back to the bathroom. Noiz hadn't drowned in the minute he had been away, which was a relief. He sat on the edge of the bathtub. He had on his boxers and was drying himself off with a towel. He looked up as Koujaku entered.

"Hey," he said in a raspy voice. His eyes were rimmed with red and his cheeks were splotchy. 

"How are you feeling?" Koujaku asked as he bent and handed Noiz his shirt.

"Better," Noiz said as he pulled on his shirt. "A little nauseous, but not--" he blushed and looked away.

"Horny?" Koujaku offered as he handed the boy his pants.

Noiz laughed dryly as he stood up. He wavered slightly and Koujaku caught his elbow.

"Thanks," Noiz mumbled as he pulled on his pants.

"Sly is here."

"What?" Noiz stared up at him. "Did you...did you call him?"

"I messaged him saying you were drunk and upset and that he really fucked up and needed to fix it," Koujaku explained as he released the boy. "He's in the living room. I can send him away if you want."

"No, it's fine," Noiz said as he wiped his face on the back of his face. "I'll, um, I'll talk to him."

"I'll be in the other room," Koujaku said. "Call me if you need anything." 

"I will. Thanks, Koujaku."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw that was a cute end. i didn't really know how it would turn out. i usually just give myself a situation and a place and then have the characters interact how they would and it just grows into what ever it does. i hope people liked that. we're getting some resolution yay!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BETA'd  
> Sly and Noiz finally talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. i had finals and then i was moving out of the dorm but as promised here is the long awaited conversation to sort out all the issues~

Noiz shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Sly sat beside him, but he couldn't see the boy since he was leaning back against the couch cushions. Noiz could feel his piercing gaze nevertheless. He felt utterly humiliated. Not only had he completely broken down in front of Koujaku--and had begged the older male to fuck him!--but now Sly was here and he knew all about his little break down. Neither male had spoken yet as if each were waiting for the other to speak. Noiz finally took in a deep breath. 

"So," he began, hoping Sly would cut him off. His voice was hoarse from sobbing and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I'm glad you came." He frowned. He hadn't set out to say that. The truth was that he was really glad that Sly had even bothered to show up. He would have expected the boy not show. 

"Mm," Sly said.

Noiz looked over his shoulder in time to see the boy shrugged.

"Not a big deal." Sly was looking away from him. His arms were folded and his lips were twisted in a frown.

"I think it is," Noiz mumbled in embarrassment. "Um, Sly, did you...did you and Mizuki...?"

"No," Sly said flatly. His eyes shifted to meet Noiz, who gritted his teeth to keep from looking away. "We didn't fuck."

"Would you have? If I hadn't showed up?" Noiz's voice was curt, accusatory. 

"Probably not. Mizuki wasn't really into it."

"But you wanted to. You wanted to fuck Mizuki."

"Of course I did," Sly said with a laugh. "Who wouldn't want to bury their cock in that cute ass?" Sly laughed again, but there was something hollow and forced about the sound.

"Sly," Noiz hissed as his hands tightened into fists.

"I really don't get what you're so upset about," Sly said as he stretched out his arms and draped them over the back of the couch. He was frowning slightly as he surveyed the far wall. 

"What the fuck, Sly?" Noiz yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Really?  _Really_?" He slammed his hands down on Sly's arms.

Sly grimaced and his gaze finally met Noiz's. He glared at the younger boy.

"You fucking choked me 'cause I was fucking Virus and Trip when you weren't even around and then you turn around and go after Mizuki. You can't have it both ways; you can't decide who I can sleep with and then sleep with whoever you want."

"I can do what I want," Sly snapped.

"Then so can I! If you can fuck who you like then so can I." Noiz shoved back from the couch and folded his arms. "Maybe I'll fuck Mizuki. Or Koujaku."

"No, you won't," Koujaku called from the other room.

Noiz rolled his eyes.

"Point is if you get to do what you want, then so do I. That's what it means to  _not_  be in a relationship."

Sly didn't speak. His jaw muscles jutted out as his teeth gritted together and his fingers dug into the upholstery of the futon.

"Look," Noiz said after a few moments of silence. He glanced down at the floor and scuffed his bare foot on the carpet. "I like hanging out with you and I like fucking, and I wanna keep doing that. Just either we're both exclusive or neither of us are. So, uh, which do you want?"

"Which do you want?" Sly asked, rising so suddenly that Noiz scampered back a few paces. He gasped as the back of his knees collided with the coffee table and sat down sharply.

"What?" he said as he stared up at Sly.

"Which do you want?" The boy's brow was furrowed as he stared down at the boy.

"That--I--" The fact of the matter was Noiz hadn't even considered what he wanted. Despite this, it became apparent in this moment that he already knew which he wanted. He'd probably come to the decision subconsciously, which explained why he was so upset. "I wanna be exclusive," he mumbled as he looked away.

"Okay," Sly said.

"Okay?" Noiz looked back up at Sly.

The boy breathed deeply as if he were collecting himself for what would come next.

"Okay. We can be exclusive," Sly said, "but I've never done that before and I can't promise I won't fuck up."

"I've never done it either," Noiz said with a shrug. He was practically dazed by this Sly's words and he stared at the boy with wide eyes. "I might fuck up too." His words caused Sly's eyes to narrow. "Hey," Noiz said as he pushed himself to his feet. "You can't have it both ways, remember?"

Sly scoffed quietly and looked away.

"Fine," he said. "We both reserve the right to fuck up."

"So," Noiz said with a small smile, "does this mean we're dating?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, bunny boy," Sly said with a snort of laughter as he gave Noiz a small shove.

Noiz laughed and caught the front of Sly's hoodie. He yanked the older male toward him and pressed their lips together. Sly grunted and grabbed hold of Noiz's hips.

"Alright, alright. Break it up." Koujaku's voice drew the boy's apart. The hairdresser stood in the doorway. His arms were folded and he had a small frown on his face. Noiz laughed sheepishly and pulled away from Sly. 

"Don't worry, Kou~ja~ku. We won't fuck on your futon," Sly purred. "We'll save the make-up sex for later."

Koujaku rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. He turned and walked back into his bedroom, trusting the pair to leave without incident. 

"Come on," Sly said as he caught hold of Noiz's wrist and yanked him toward the door.

"Where are we going?" Noiz asked eagerly as he followed Sly out of the apartment.

"Your place," Sly replied. "I'm gonna fuck you either on that ridiculously uncomfortable bed or the kitchen counter. I haven't decided yet."

They ended up fucking on the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda short but i just wanted to get something out so you guys wouldn't have to keep waiting. i hope you like it!


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck on the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA'D  
> so sorry for the hella late update! summer has begun so i had to settle in to this routine before i could getting my writing energy back.

"Sly, what are you--?" Noiz gasped sharply and his knuckles whitened as his grip on the counter tightened. "Sly," Noiz panted, "don't. That's--"

"Gross?" the older boy offered.

Noiz could feel his long locks tickling the back of his thighs. Noiz's breath shuddered as Sly's tongue darted out again.

"If it's so gross, then why are you in this state?" Sly's hand reached between Noiz's leg and he grabbed hold of the boy's hardened length.

Noiz moaned under the intense pressure Sly applied.

"Sly," he whispered. The blush that tinged his cheeks could be heard in his voice as well.

"Shut up and enjoy it," Sly whispered, his warm breath caressing Noiz's ass.

Noiz whimpered quietly as Sly's tongue reached out and slid over the puckered rim of his anus. Sly's tongue darted forward and plunged into the small hole. Noiz groaned as Sly began a diligent tongue-fucking of his ass. Sly's grip on his cock tightened and he yanked viciously. The dual treatments were at odds with each other with one being lethargic and gentle and the other rough and close to cruel. 

Noiz whimpered and moaned as he pressed his forehead into his wrists. When Sly's other hand reached up and his finger probed inside of Noiz's anus, the boy almost cried out, but he quickly stifled the sound with hands. Sly stopped and his face pulled back from Noiz's ass.

"I want to hear that," he said in a cold voice. 

Noiz nodded slowly as he lowered his saliva-slicked palms back to the counter. Sly shoved another digit into Noiz's ass by way of reward and Noiz choked out a moan. Sly ducked forward and pushed his tongue forward as well as his fingers. Noiz whimpered and his body tightened around Sly's ministrations. Sly had yet to let up on jerking him off and he could feel his precome dripping onto Sly's fingers. 

Sly picked up speed until Noiz was moaning and arching off the counter, his back bowing until it looked like it would break. Sly tilted his head to the side and bit down hard on the inside of Noiz's ass. Noiz cried out and bucked forward. He would have come had it not been for the intense pressure being exerted on his cock. He sobbed and his knees began to tremble.

"Fuck," Sly whispered as he stood up. His hands left Noiz's body and the boy whimpered. "Don't worry," Sly purred as he rubbed Noiz's lower back. "I'm going to fuck you now."

Noiz's breath caught in his throat. He could hear the rustling of a package. When he turned to look over his shoulder, Sly caught him by the hair and pushed his face into the cold granite. Sly ripped open the condom pack with his teeth and, with practiced ease, smoothed the latex over his cock. Both of his hands dropped to Noiz's hips as he lined himself up. Noiz gasped quietly as he felt the tip of the older boy's cock brush against his entrance. 

Sly thrust forward and yanked Noiz's hips back simultaneously. His cock plunged into Noiz's twitching passage. Noiz cried out. His toes curled and his fingers scrabbled on the granite for purchase. Sly paused as the panting blond beneath him became accustomed to his girth. He gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the boy's hips.

"Noiz," he hissed.

"Noiz," he repeated with much more earnest when the boy didn't respond. 

Noiz nodded hurriedly. Sly hummed approvingly as he pulled out slowly. Noiz's shoulders hunched and his eyes squeezed shut. Without warning, Sly drove back hard into Noiz's ass. The boy cried out and arched off the counter. Sly reached up and grabbed the boy's neck. Noiz whimpered and Sly could feel the sound vibrate against his palm. Sly thrust in viciously. Noiz arched back further as Sly pushed against his neck.

Noiz felt as if he were going to split in half. The palms of his hands pressed against the counter. His hips ached as they were continuously pounded against the edge of the granite. Sly continued to tear into him with reckless abandon. His fingertips dug into Noiz's throat. Noiz whimpered and his breath came out as a rasp.

"Noiz," Sly whispered, his voice in a small panic as he paused and his fingers loosened. Noiz shook his head.

"Okay," he managed out of gritted teeth.

"Noiz," Sly repeated, hoping to pry a complete sentence out of the boy.

"'S okay," Noiz said as he panted heavily. "Please."

"Say 'red' if it's too much," Sly said, and he rammed into the boy, his hips colliding sharply with Noiz's ass.

Noiz moaned as Sly's grip tightened again. Sly gritted his teeth as he pushed his left hand into Noiz's lower back. Noiz cried out. He could have sworn Sly's intention was to break his back. He could hear Sly's sharp breathing. He whimpered and bit his lip. His cock slammed into the side of the counter with every thrust. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his feet wrapped around Sly's ankles. 

Sly released the boy's neck and moved both hands to his hips. He yanked back hard. Noiz cried out as he lost his grip on the counter. His chest slammed against the counter. His chin snapped shot, catching his top lip. He could taste salty blood. 

"Sly," he whimpered. 

Sly turned the boy around and pushed his lower back against the counter. Noiz fell back onto his elbows. Sly's yellow eyes glowed into the moonlight kitchen. Noiz whimpered and sucked on his injured lip. He wrapped his legs around Sly's hips and pulled him close

"Noiz," Sly whispered as he leaned forward and lightly kissed Noiz's lips. His thrusting had slowed.

Noiz moaned against Sly's mouth. Sly's tongue darted forward and caressed the roof of Noiz's mouth. Noiz's blood smeared against their lips. Noiz reached out and his fingers brushed Sly's bare hips. Sly gasped quietly and his head dropped to Noiz's chest. His thrusting stopped completely. His hips twitched. Suddenly he pulled back and thrust in hard. Noiz moaned and Sly's own groan mingled with the sound. Noiz could feel the boy's cock twitching inside of him as he came. 

"Sly," Noiz whispered as his fingers drifted to his cock. 

Sly lifted him up further and dropped him on the counter. Noiz grunted as the boy pulled out slowly. He quickly disposed of the condom and tossed it onto the counter. Sly ducked down and licked the tip of Noiz's cock. Noiz gasped and his hands flew to Sly's hair. Sly grunted quietly as he slowly dragged his teeth open over the head of Noiz's cock. Noiz cried out and his hips bucked up. Sly rested his forearms on the counter on either side of Noiz's hips. He lowered his head further and swallowed Noiz's. Noiz let out a choked moan and his grip tightened in Sly's hair. 

"Sly," he hissed as his hips twitched.

Sly shifted slightly before nodding. Noiz shoved up ruthlessly into the back of Sly's mouth. The boy moaned loudly, the sound sending vibrations over Noiz's cock. Noiz continued to thrust into the boys mouth and his fingers yanked harshly on the boys hair. Sly squeezed his eyes shut against the pain.

"Teeth," Noiz whispered. 

Sly glanced up at him. His eyes glimmered wetly. His cheeks were flushed. A small grin crossed Noiz's face as he thrust up sharply. 

"Teeth," he repeated.

Sly nodded and tightened his jaw until his teeth were digging into Noiz's cock. Noiz moaned loudly and his hips stilled. Sly quickly bobbed his head up and down. Noiz's hips jerked as warmth pooled in his stomach.

"Sly." Noiz yanked sharply on the boy's hair.

Sly whimpered and looked up at him again. Noiz gritted his teeth as he pulled again on Sly's hair. Sly eventually got the hint and pulled off of Noiz's cock. He stared up at the boy, his eyes filled with a questioning stare. Noiz's hands gripped either side of the boy's head. He brought Sly's face to his cock until Sly's lips brushed the tip.

"Open your mouth."

Sly did as he was told and Noiz came hard. His cum splattered over the boy's face. Some of it landed in the boy's mouth, causing him to hack and cough. Noiz held him in place until he had completely unloaded. Strains of cum dripped down the boy's face and clung to his hair. When Noiz released Sly's head, the boy fell to his knees. He panted and coughed. His hand reached up to wipe his face.

"Don't," Noiz said.

Sly looked up at him and hissed quietly as his eyes fell on Noiz's Coil. The boy had the video turned on and the lens pointed at Sly. Sly's cheeks flushed and his eyes darted away. 

"Go ahead," Noiz said with a small laugh. 

Sly's eyes fell to the ground. He wiped his face on the back of his hand.

"Lick it," Noiz said.

Sly bit his lip to keep from cussing the boy out. His tongue darted out carefully and cleaned the back of his hand. He repeated this until his face was completely clean. The cum in his hair had dried and he pouted as he fingered the crusty locks. Noiz laughed and shut off the camera. 

"I suppose that's payback too," Sly said as he stood up slowly and rested his hands on Noiz's knees. 

"Yeah," Noiz said with a chuckle. "Also great jerk off material. Maybe I'll sell it." He frowned at the thought.

Sly's eyes widened and his grip on Noiz's knees tightened. 

"I'm kidding," Noiz said as reached out and ran his fingers lightly over the boy's pale blue locks. 

"You better be," Sly mumbled as he glanced away with a blush illuminating his cheeks.

Noiz laughed. He caught the back of the boy's neck and pulled him forward. Sly gasped, but the sound was silenced as his lips met Noiz's. He hummed quietly as he sunk into the kiss. Noiz hooked his feet around the back of Sly's legs and pulled him forward. 

"I might give it to Koujaku though," he said suddenly as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Asshole," Sly snarled as he shoved the younger boy in the chest. 

"Kidding, kidding," Noiz said as he laughed.

"Good."

"Trip and Virus would pay handsomely for this."

"Noiz," Sly yelped, punching him hard in the arm. 

"Mizuki might like it too."

"Cut it out," Sly snarled, but a small smile curled the corner of his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay sex~ next chapter is the last


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virus and Trip present Sly and Noiz solutions to their personal issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: BETA'd  
> TW: Self-harm, blood  
> last chapter! buckle in kids!

A week had past since Noiz and Sly had entered into their monogamous situation. Sly was still uncomfortable with the idea of a 'relationship'. Noiz didn't push him to tell every person they met that they were dating. The idea was weird for him too. He was content with how things were because 1) Sly wasn't sleeping with anyone other than him, 2) Sly had dropped the subject of Noiz's fuck buddies, Trip and Virus, and 3) the sex was great.

Of course, Sly's personality still sucked ass when he got into certain moods. Instead of taking his destructive nature out on Noiz, he directed it toward Rhyme. Noiz didn't much like how invested Sly was in Rhyme, considering what had happened the last time he had pissed too many Rhymers off, but he could understand that Sly needed a place to direct his energies. 

Noiz had even managed to convince Sly to apologize for coming on to Mizuki. Mizuki had been of course amicable about it and had congratulated them for 'sorting their shit out'. Apparently Sly had come on to him like that two years ago when he got tipsy sometimes so it wasn't a big deal. The idea of those two boning, however, made Noiz's stomach twist. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was as possessive as Sly.

The situation with Aoba was still difficult to deal with. In the middle of the week Aoba had returned, but at least he woke up on Noiz's couch and not in his bed. Sly complained loudly about not sleeping in the same bed as Noiz, but Noiz insisted. Despite his protestations, Sly did end up on the couch, though not until Noiz was sound asleep. 

Noiz was lonely the days Aoba was here. The boy spent most of his time with Koujaku, who had begrudgingly grown to accept the relationship, though he was still twitchy around Sly for some reason that Noiz didn't think had to do with sex.

* * *

"Sly," Virus practically purred as he leaned against the door of his apartment. "I'm so glad you came."

Sly snorted and shoved past the yakuza. He pushed off his hoodie and glanced around the apartment. He'd been to the look-alikes' place a few times, though he'd usually been drunk and fending off their advances. 

"What you want?" he asked as he flopped onto the couch. 

"I had a few questions," Virus said as he walked to the coffee table. He perched on the edge and folded his legs. "Regarding your...condition." The wave of his hand encompassed Sly's whole body. 

"You mean me and Aoba?" Sly asked. He settled against the back of the couch and folded his arms. 

"It's not an ideal situation, is it?" Virus adjusted his glasses as he watched Sly's movements.

"Not really," Sly said scornfully. "I liked when Noiz fucked me, but he's worried about precious Aoba's feelings too much to do it again."

"Oh? You let Noiz fuck you?"

"'Let'?" Sly snorted. "He took matters into his own hands. Not that I minded." He grinned wolfishly as he leaned forward. "He knows how to work that cock of his."

"Mm," Virus said with a small smile. "He's good at getting fucked as well. He makes such delightful noises." He waved his hand dismissively as Sly bristled noticeable. "I didn't bring you here to trade notes on fucking Noiz."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Sly said through gritted teeth as he tried to stomp down his desire to beat Virus's smug face. "My 'condition'?"

"Yes, I have a solution for you." Virus smiled as he stood up.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Sly snorted.

"Neither," Virus said as he gestured from Sly to follow him.

Sly frowned as he stood up and walked after Virus into his bedroom. Virus led him to his bed and gestured at what lay on the silk black sheets.

"What the fuck?" Sly whispered as he stared down at the bed.

* * *

It was late at night and Noiz was alone in his apartment. Sly had gone out to Rhyme. He'd left with a quick goodbye and a promise for a good fuck later. Noiz didn't much mind him rushing off. As long as he was in control of his and Aoba's faculties, Noiz was content.

He was watching trash TV and filtering information to his cohorts in Ruff Rabbit. The Rhyme team was the easiest way for him to make quick cash and, even though his parents were sending a stipend his way--so that he wouldn't come crawling back when he became homeless--Noiz still liked earning his own pocket cash.

A knock on the door made him look up from his Coil. Sly wouldn't knock and he couldn't think of who else would visit him. He stood up and walked to the door. Sly had made him start locking his door even though Noiz considered it a hassle. He sighed and pulled open the door, letting the chain catch it before it went more than six inches.

Trip stood outside his door. He was dressed in his usual suit--Noiz much preferred the getup he and Virus had worn two years ago. He was grinning. He looked excited to see Noiz and his greeting reflected this.

"Noiz!" he said with a wave. "How've you been? Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure," Noiz said. He undid the chain and let the older blond in. He could think of no reason for Trip to be here, especially alone. The last time he had seen the not-twins, they had shut the door in his face. 

"Thanks." Trip walked past him. "Got anything to drink."

"Soda," Noiz said as he walked to the fridge.

"No, to  _drink_ ," Trip emphasized with a laugh.

"No," Noiz said with frown. "I like drinking at bars." He pulled out his bottle of Fanta. "Want some?" he asked as he went to the cabinet to get a glass.

"Nah, that shit's nasty," Trip said. "Full of preservatives."

"What the fuck is a preservative?" Noiz said with a laugh as he began to fill his glass.

"Fuck if I know. Virus always whines about them though.

"Why are you here anyway?" Noiz asked as he capped the bottle. "You better not want to fuck."

"No, no. You're with Sly now and I respect that," Trip said as he stepped up behind Noiz.

The smaller boy frowned and glanced over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to give you something."

"What--" Noiz gasped in surprised as Trip jabbed a needle into the side of his neck. "The fuck?!" Noiz hissed as he stumbled away from the boy.

"Sorry," Trip said with a grin.

"What did you..." Noiz began, but suddenly he swayed. "Trip?" He caught the edge of the counter as his mind began to swim. 

"Don't worry, Noiz. You'll be all good in a minute."

* * *

"Lovely, isn't it?" Virus said as he trailed his fingers down  _its_ arm.

Sly swallowed. Even if his mouth was capable of opening, his mind was at a complete loss of words. His stomach twisted as he stared at the motionless figure on the bed. It was said that if you ever saw yourself in anything other than a mirror or a photograph that you wouldn't be able to recognize yourself. Sly was inclined to agree if not because of that then because what his eyes beheld was utterly inconceivable. 

"What is it?" he finally croaked out.

"An android, cyborg, robot, what-have-you," Virus said as he leaned forward and brushed a stray strand of hair off of the face. "I had it commissioned for you especially. It's a perfect replica, although you can have certain...places...modified upon request." Virus's fingers drifted over the motionless android's crotch.

Sly shivered.

"That is if you want it."

"Want it for what?" Sly asked cautiously.

"I am aware that your voice has certain abilities," Virus said matter-of-factly. 

"So...what?"

"I don't know the limits of this ability," Virus said, "but you have driven men out of their minds. I thought, perhaps, you could drive yourself or Aoba out of your mind." Virus tapped Sly's temple. "And now you have a vessel. The human brain is akin to a computer in many ways, so this--" Virus tapped the android's forehead with his other hand--"should be able to house you or Aoba."

"This is insane," Sly said.

"Do you want your own body or not?" Virus snapped, as if Sly had personally insulted his sanity. "If I'm not mistaken, this is the best you're going to get. Think about." Virus placed a hand on Sly's shoulder. "With this Noiz can fuck you again."

* * *

"Trip," Noiz hissed as he braced himself against the counter.

"Sh." Trip dabbed the sweat from Noiz's forehead with the towel that had hung from the handle of the oven. "Give it another minute. You'll be fine."

"It? What's it? What did you do to me?!" Noiz yelled at the older male.

Trip smiled and placed the towel on the counter. Suddenly, he struck Noiz full force across the face. Noiz screamed as he fell to the floor. An unfamiliar sensation assaulted his nerves. He panted and gritted his teeth as his cheek stung. This felt like Rhyme, like getting struck in Rhyme.

"Felt that?" Trip said with an apologetic smile as he crouched down next to Noiz. "Consider it a it-was-nice-fucking-you gift from me and Virus."

"It hurt," Noiz whispered.

"It did, and so will everything. For a bit, anyway. The formula's not perfected yet." He reached down and pinched Noiz's bare arm.

The boy yelped as his nerves responded again. Trip's hand slid down Noiz's body. He cupped the boy's ass and gave it a light squeeze.

"You probably won't be able to endure your usual fucking, or a lot of things for that matter. You take ridiculously hot showers for instance." Trip hummed quietly. "I would love to give you your first  _real_ fuck, but I'll save the honor for Sly." He stood up and Noiz watched him with wide, wet eyes. "See you around, Noiz."

"You're leaving? Just like that?" Noiz whispered.

"Unless you want me to fuck you."

Noiz blanched at the thought. Trip laughed.

"Take care of yourself, Noiz."

When Trip was gone and his footsteps had faded from the outside hall, Noiz carefully sat up. He pushed himself to his knees and slowly pulled himself up with the help of the counter. His mind was spinning, though not from whatever Trip had pumped into his system. He couldn't grasp what was happening. He couldn't  _believe_ it. 

His breathing accelerated to an unnerving rate until every inhale left him trembling. He scrambled across the kitchen and dove for the knife block. His hand smacked it and he yelped at the bruising contact. Fumbling, he pulled a silver blade from the block. He laid his arm on the counter. He'd done this before, just to test the waters. He'd never felt it before, though the white scars remained. They were barely visible, ghosts of the painless injuries, nothing else. 

Noiz gritted his teeth and brought the knife to bare against his skin. He slipped the edge across his arm and screamed. He dropped to his knees and hissed as burning  _pain_ was released along with a few droplets of blood.

"It hurts."

He dragged the knife over his skin again. This time deeper. More blood dripped free.

"It hurts." Tears flowed down his face and he made a choking noise, torn somewhere between laughter and sobbing. 

His pants were soon stained and blood dripped onto the hardwood. The knife had slipped from his unsteady fingers a few minutes again. His mind was lost in the horrible, gut-wrenching sensation. He leaned his forehead against the side of the counter.

"Noiz, I'm back!"

...

"Noiz, where are you?"

...

"You better be here. I'm in need of a good fuck. I had the craziest fucking night ever."

...

"Noiz? Noiz!"

Sly's second utterance of his name was closer and Noiz jerked away from the cupboard. Sly's strong arms wrapped around him and he was yanked into the older boy's lap. 

"What the fuck did you do?" Sly screamed as his yellow eyes took in the mess of blood and the discarded knife. "Noiz!" he cried out desperately.

"Sly," Noiz murmured as he nestled back against the boy's chest. He could feel the older male's heart thundering at an alarming rate. "It hurts."

"Of course it--" Sly broke off. "Wait... it hurts?"

Noiz's head lolled to the side.

"Fuck! Noiz! Shit! Fuck! I have to call an ambulance."

Noiz shifted in Sly's grip as the boy repositioned him to get at his Coil. When he connected with the hospital, he began screaming at them. The weight of his voice crashed over Noiz, who was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that phone call. He was quite content in Sly's warm arms. He could feel every breath the boy drew and his heart beat continued to resonate with Noiz.

"Noiz, look at me." When Noiz didn't move, Sly tried again. " _ **Look at** **me**_." 

Noiz lifted his head and stared up at Sly.

" ** _You. Stay. With. Me._** " Sly snarled each word with ferocity that made Noiz cringe. "Do you  ** _hear_** me?"

"Yes," Noiz whispered, "but I'm tired." He pushed against Sly's chest and rubbed his head against the boy's shoulder.

"I don't give a fuck," Sly hissed. "You're staying  _ **here**_."

"Why?"

"Why?" Sly screamed. "Are you a fucking imbecile? Do I have to spell it out for you, bunny boy?" 

**_I love_ _you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, that is how science works. i hope people like that ending. i'm feeling kinda meh about it even though i actually planned that out. well not the mushy gushy bit at the end but i didn't know how else to end it.  
> and yes. sequel is happening.


End file.
